Light In The Forrest
by Dasiygirl95
Summary: Set before the movie. When Lucy Thompson starts working at the Blackwater Station, will Forrest find love? Forrest/OC
1. Meeting Miss Thompson

"Forrest, there's a woman here to see ya'." Howard said popping his head into his brother's office.

"I'll be right there." Forrest grumbled, closing up his logbook, and grabbing his hat before pushing himself out of his chair and walking into the main room. He stopped short when he spotted her. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She had long brown hair tied up in a bun, bright green eyes framed with dark eyes lashes, and soft looking features, her bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top, and they were a lovely shade of light pink, and she had slightly tanned skin that looked smooth to the touch.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Bondurant. I'm Lucy Thompson." Lucy said a smile on her face as she walked over to him and held out her hand.

"What can I do for ya' Miss Thompson?" Forrest asked shaking her hand; he wasn't surprised to find that her skin was as soft as it looked.

"Well, word 'round town is you need someone to help take care of the place, and I was hopin' I could have the job. I know how to cook, my mama always said I could cook real well, and I know how to clean." Lucy said looking up at him from under her lashes. She was a tiny little thing, barely came up to his shoulder.

"Forrest! Can ya' come 'ere?!" Howard called from outside, followed by the sound of something being dropped and Howard letting out a yelp. Forrest dropped Lucy's hand and started toward the door.

"So, do I got the job?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Forrest grunted placing his hat on his head before walking out of the door.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy couldn't stop smiling. Finally, she found someone who would hire her. After months of looking for work, it was in this tiny town that she finally found a job, even if it was pretty far away from her apartment, and she'd have to walk. _But, it's a job!_ She thought to herself as she gathered her purse off of the counter she was sitting at. _Oh, shoot! I forgot to ask when I start workin' _She quickly pulled out the money to pay for her coffee and then rushed out of the door. When she got outside, Lucy was relived to see Forrest standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Mr. Bondurant! I forgot to ask, when would you like me to start?" She asked walking over to him.

"Mr. Bondurant?" A tall rugged looking man said chuckling.

"Shut up." Forrest grumbled, swatting the man on the back of the head. "You can start tomorrow morning, at six, that alright?" Forrest asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll see ya' bright and early tomorrow morning!" She said sending both men a smile, before turning on her heal and walking off down the road.

It was about an hour and a half walk, but Lucy was still smiling when she got home. Her feet hurt, and she was hot, but she'd deal with it. Nothin' a cool bath wouldn't fix. She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside, locking the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes beside the door and started walking toward her bathroom, undressing as she went. She filled the bathtub full of cool water, letting out a sigh as she slipped into it, pulling her long hair out of its bun. As Lucy soaked in the tub, her thoughts drifted to Forrest. He was a handsome man with intense gray eyes and full lips. He didn't seem to be very talkative though, but maybe that would change once she got to know him. _Maybe he's shy? _She thought as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

When Forrest walked onto the porch of Blackwater Station the next morning, he saw Lucy walking down the road toward the Station. She had her hair in a ponytail this morning, and Forrest found himself wondering what it would look like down, what it would feel like if he ran his fingers through it.

"Mornin' Mr. Bondurant!" She called waving to him, quickening her pace to reach the Station faster.

"Mornin' Miss Thompson." Forrest said tilting his head.

"Please, call me Lucy. Miss Thompson makes me sound like an ol' lady." She said walking up the steps, a smile on her face

"You can call me Forrest." He grumbled, holding the door open from her and letting her in first.

"Alright, then. What would you like me to do first, Forrest?" She asked sitting her purse down on the counter.

"Just get familiar with the kitchen, when people start comin' in, take their orders, bring um' their food or whatever. If ya' need anythin' I'll be in my office." Forrest grunted pointing toward a door towards the back of the room.

"Alright. Anythin' else?" She asked.

"Forrest! What'd ya' make for breakfast?" Jack said half running down the stairs.

"I haven't made breakfast yet. Lucy, this here's my little brother Jack. Jack, this is Lucy, she's gonna help take care of the place." He said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lucy." Jack said holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack." She said smiling.

"Jack, you seen Howard?" Forrest asked.

"No, not this mornin' I ain't. Are you gonna make somethin' for breakfast? 'Cause I'm hungry." Jack said sitting down on a stool.

"I can make somethin' if y'all want." Lucy said; her voice bubbly.

"No, no. You don't have to do that, I ca-" Forrest began, only to be cut off by Lucy hushing him.

"It's my job Forrest. 'Side's, I gotta prove to you I can cook, don't I?" She said sending him a smirk before walking around the counter and getting started.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBF BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF B

"This is amazin' Miss Lucy!" Jack exclaimed, stuffing another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Thank you, Jack. Do you like it Forrest?" Lucy asked as she poured more coffee into his cup.

"It's alrigh'." He grumbled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Only 'alright'?" She asked raising an eye brow. Before he could respond the same rugged looking man that Lucy had saw outside yesterday walked through the door.

"Hello sir, can I get you anythin'?" Lucy asked smiling politely at him.

"Where you been Howard?" Forrest asked, leaning back in his seat. Ah, so this was the other Bondurant brother. Howard was a tall man, and he seemed very intimidating, more so than Forrest, at lest, that's what Lucy thought. Howard also appeared to be drunk and it was only seven in the morning. _Is that even possible? _Lucy thought.

"I was out. Get me som' coffee would ya'?" Howard slurred, falling into a chair.

"Yes, sir." Lucy said quickly walking behind the counter and fill a cup with coffee before bring out to him.

"Can I get you anythin' else?" Lucy asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Lucy, why don't you get Howard some of this delicious breakfast you made, I think he's gonna need it." Forrest said crossing his arms.

"Yes, sir." She said hurrying back to the kitchen and began making Howard a plate. As the day went on business picked up a little, but it never got real busy though, so Lucy spent most of her time investigating the kitchen and making sure she knew where everything was.

"Excuse me, miss?" A man called from one of the tables just as Lucy was trying to grab a glass from the back of the cupboard.

"I'll be right there, sir." Lucy called to him, standing on her tip toes and straining her arm above her head.

"Need some help?" A voice said from behind her, startling her and causing her to spin around and come face to face with Howard.

"Mr. Bondurant. You startled me." She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry 'bout that Miss. Let me get that for you." Howard said reaching into the cupboard and grabbing the glass she had been trying to reach.

"Thank you." She said taking it from him.

"Miss!" The man called again.

"She said she'd be right there, Danny." Howard called to the man.

"Thank you again Mr. Bondurant. I best be getting back to work." She said walking around the counter and over to the man who Howard called Danny.

"What can I get for you sir?" She asked politely. The rest of the day went by fast and Lucy found herself looking forward to the next day.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB


	2. Bringing Up The Past

**Hey guys! Little A/N here! First off, I want to thank Mrs. JohnReese for convincing me to post this and all of your support, and Schuneko for your support and your help with this chapter! You guys rock! :D **

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed/faved/followed, you guys are awesome! :D**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :D There's a small time jump, just to the next day, so don't let it confuse you. :-)**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

It was almost closing time, the next day, when Forrest heard someone knock on the door of his office.

"Forrest?" Lucy called timidly.

"Come in." Forrest said, placing his pencil down and closing his logbook, turning toward the door when Lucy opened it.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you, Forrest. But there's some men that are here to see ya'." She said. Forrest pushed himself out of his chair slipped around Lucy, who was standing in the door of his office, and walked into the dining room.

"What can I do for you?" Forrest asked, placing his hands inside his sweater, slipping his brass knuckles on, just in case.

"We'd like to do some business with ya'." One of the men said.

"Lucy, why don't you go upstairs and get Howard?" Forrest said without looking turning around to look at her.

"Bu-" She began to protest.

"Lucy." He said; his voice firm.

"Yes, sir." She huffed lifting the hem of her dress and rushing up the stairs. Don't ask him why he sent her up stairs, maybe because he didn't want her to witness his crimes, or because of the way those men were lookin' at her. Whatever the reason, he didn't regret it.

Howard came clambering down the stairs just as Forrest was finishin' up the deal, Forrest was surprised to see that Lucy wasn't following him.

_Must've had her wait up stairs, _Forrest thought as he took the wade of cash from the men.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya' Mr. Bondurant." One of the men said, tipping his hat before following his buddy out of the door.

"Everythin' go alrigh'?" Howard asked after the men were gone, falling onto a stool.

"Went fine. Where's Lucy?" Forrest asked as he counted the money he was given.

"Made 'er wait up stairs." He answered, leaning back against the bar and covering his eyes with his hat.

"Lucy!" Forrest called, walking over the bottom of the stairs.

"Can I come down now?!" She called back, Forrest felt himself smile at the irritation in her voice.

"Yes, Miss Thompson. You can come down now." Forrest chuckled shaking his head.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF B

"I think it's about time for me to head on home. If that's alrigh'?" Lucy asked drying her hands on a kitchen towel. Forrest, Howard, and Jack were sitting around playing cards at one of the tables in front of the open windows.

"You don't you stay for dinner Miss Lucy? Forrest is the best cook." Jack asked her, his eyes filled with hope.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." She said pushing a piece of hair that escaped her ponytail out of her face.

"Nonsense! You wouldn't be intrudin' at all!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Jack." Forrest warned.

"Would she, Forrest?" Jack asked, turning to pointy looking at his older brother.

"I never said that." Forrest grunted crossing his arms.

"It's settled then. Miss Lucy, come have a seat while Forrest makes dinner." Jack said standing from his chair and pulling out one for her. She took a seat beside him, thanking him softly when he pushed her chair in.

"I'm going to start dinner." Forrest said pushing himself out of his chair and walking into the kitchen.

"So, Lucy, where are ya' from? I bet you're from somewhere excitin'!" Jack asked excitedly.

"Oh, no, not really. I'm from a small town in Georgia. But, it didn't feel like home anymore after my mama died, she got the Spanish flu, we thought she was getting better, but it ended up taking her from us in the end." She said a sad smile covering her face at the mention of her mother.

"I'm real sorry about your mama, Lucy. We know what that's like." Jack said, breaking the silence that fell over the table.

"Thank you Jack." She said smiling softly at him.

"So, how did you come to live in Franklin?" Howard asked curiously folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"My daddy passed away a few months back from a farm accident, and a few months after that, I had to sell our cattle farm, I couldn't afford to keep it. I used all the money I had saved for school trying to keep it running." She said, blinking her eyes to keep from crying.

"How'd your daddy die?" Jack asked softly. Forrest, overhearing the conversation from the kitchen, felt sadness pang in his gut at the thought of Lucy, sweet, beautiful Lucy, going through what he and his brothers had too. Losing both of their parents had been awful, and knowing that Lucy had gone through the same thing pained Forrest deeply.

"He got trampled." She said sadly, once again, blinking back tears. In the kitchen, Forrest fought the urge to run out there, pull her into his arms and wipe away her tears. "So, I decide to come to Virginia and look for work, I found a place I could afford in Franklin, and now I have a job. So, here I am." She finished.

"Well, we're glad you're here!" Jack said giving her a big goofy smile, instantly making her feel better.

Howard and Jack went back their card game while Forrest was making dinner. Lucy felt bad, it was her job to take care of the place, and yet, here she was, sitting on her butt while Forrest was making everyone dinner. She stood from her chair and walked into the kitchen where Forrest was pulling something out of the oven.

"Can I help?" She asked him, biting her lip.

"Grab some silverware out of that cabinet, please?" He asked as he dished the food onto plates. She got the silverware, and saw Forrest trying to carry four plates at the same time.

"Here, let me take one of those." Lucy said as she grabbed one of the plates from Forrest and headed back to the table.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

As they ate, the room was filled with the sound of Lucy's musical laughter. Forrest found himself admiring her more than once as they sat around the table. She was so beautiful, her pink lips pulled into a wide smile, her face flushed from laughing. Forrest was surprised that she fit in with them so well. It was like she belonged there, at that table, with them.

"Oh, it's late. I should really be going." Lucy said standing up from the table and grabbing her plate.

"Leave it, I'll get it." Forrest said standing up and gently taking it from her hands.

"Thank you, Forrest." She said smiling and placing her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll see y'all in the morning." She said sending them all a smile as she grabbed her purse and started for the door.

"G'night Miss Lucy!" Jack said waving to her.

"Goodnight Jack." She said waving back to him before walking out of the door and down the stairs.

Forrest felt something stir in his gut at the though of her walking home all alone in the dark, he didn't like it, something could happen to her.

"Jack, wash the dishes." Forrest said sitting the plates on the table and walking out of the door.

"Where ya' goin'?" He heard Howard call to him as he walked down the steps.

"Lucy!" He called, causing her to turn around and face him.

"Is somethin' wrong Forrest?" She asked, walking back toward him.

"You shouldn't be walkin' home alone this late. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said waving to his truck.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking Mr. Bondurant." She said raising one of her eye brows and crossing her arms.

"Get in the truck Miss Thompson." Forrest said opening the passenger door.

"A ride sure sounds nice, though." She said teasingly, sending him a smile, brushing his arm with her hand as she climbed into the truck.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

They didn't talk much on the way to her apartment, aside from Lucy giving Forrest the occasional direction. They pulled up in front of her apartment about a half an hour later, much faster than if Lucy walked.

"Thank you for the ride, Forrest." She said breaking the silence.

"No problem." He grumbled turning his head to look at her.

"I'll see you in the mornin'." She said opening the door and stepping out of the truck.

"Goodnight, Lucy." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Forrest." She said sending him a soft smile before walking over to her door and unlocking it, turning to wave to him before slipping inside her apartment.

She took a short bath, then dressed in her nightgown and climbed into bed. She had every intension of going to sleep, but instead found herself lying there thinking about Forrest. He hardly talked at all, and spent most of the day held up in his office filling out stuff in his book.

_I don't even think he ate lunch, _She thought. Right then, Lucy decided that tomorrow, she was going to make Forrest get out of that office and have a real conversation with her.

_Hopefully one that doesn't involve grunts instead of words, _She thought before drifting to sleep, with thoughts of Forrest still on her mind.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBF BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF B

Back at the Station Forrest was in a similar situation. As he lay in bed, he was plagued with thoughts of Lucy. The way her eyes light up when she smiles, the way her nose wrinkles up a little and her cheeks flush when she laughs, how easily she seem to float around the Station. He let out a sigh and flipped over onto his side, trying to get comfortable.

_What in hell is wrong with me, _He thought, turning his head and barring his face in the pillow. After an hour of tossing and turning, Forrest fell in to a restless sleep, still filled with thoughts of Lucy. Forrest woke early the next morning, earlier than normal for him, and drug himself out of bed. He bathed quickly then headed down stairs. He made a pot of coffee and decided to get started on breakfast. He had a fleeting thought about going to pick up Lucy, but decided against it, figuring she wouldn't like it very much. Just as he was placing some bacon in a pan, someone knocked on the front door.

"Forrest? Ya' in there?!" He heard Lucy called before knocking on the door again. He stopped what he was doing and went to unlocked the door; he held it open for her and let her in.

"Mornin', sorry I'm a little early, I hope I didn' wake ya' up." She said smiling at him.

"Mornin' Lucy, no I was already up. Would ya' like some breakfast?" He asked going back to the stove.

"Oh, I'd love some, if it's no trouble. It smells amazing." She said going and sitting down on a stool.

"No trouble at all." He said gruffly, grabbing two plates and filling them with bacon and eggs.

"Thank you." She said smiling softly at him when he placed one of the plates in front of her.

"Your welcome." He said sitting down beside her and digging into his breakfast. After they were done eating Forrest took the plates and placed them in the sink.

"I can wash those." Lucy said moving to stand from her seat.

"No, I can wash um'." Forrest protested. Lucy was about to reply when a customer walked in. "'Sides, you got a customer to take care of." Forrest said, waving his hand to the man who had taken a seat at one of the tables.

"Alright, you win this time." She sighed.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Whoa! That was long. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :) And, please, let me know if there's anything I can improve on! :)**


	3. Pot Roast And Dishes

**Guys, you are awesome! :) Thank you so much! :D**

**Once again, I'd like to thank both Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko for their support and all of their help! You girls are amazing! :D**

**Ok, so, there's a small three week time jump. I hope it's ok, I didn't want to bore anyone with filler chapters, so hopefully, y'all don't mind the time jump too much. :)**

**Enjoy! **

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy had been workin' at the Station for about three weeks now, and she found herself enjoying it more and more each day. All three of the Bondurant brothers had become very protective over her, especially Forrest, and Lucy found herself becoming protective over them as well. Lucy also found them to be wonderful company, and for the first time since her parents died, she didn't feel like she was alone in the world. Jack was a sweet young man, and he was always very polite to her. _His mama taught him well, _She mused. Howard was a good man with a love for drinking moonshine, Lucy could tell the day she met him, but lately he'd taken to waiting until she wasn't around to drink, which she appreciated, she was never real fond of being around drunk people….Then there was Forrest. Forrest was, well, he was Forrest, and Lucy couldn't help but find herself attracted to him. He was so kind to her, sometimes it surprised her how a man that seemed so intimidating, could be so kind.

"Forrest?!" Lucy yelled, she was in the kitchen trying to reach something, but once again, she was too short to get it.

"Yeah?" Forrest grunted walking out of his office and into the dining room.

"Can you reach that for me, please?" She said pointing to a pot that was on the top shelf of the cabinet.

"If you can't reach it, why'd ya' put it up there in the first place?" Forrest asked walking over, reaching above her head, and grabbing it.

"I didn't, one of you big oafs did." She said teasingly, taking the pot from his hands and sitting it to the counter.

"Wasn't me." He said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Must'a been Howard then." She said, Howard had taken to teasing her about her height every chance he got. At a little over 6 feet tall, Howard towered over Lucy; her head barely came to the middle of his chest.

"Must'a been. What are ya' makin'?" He asked curiously peering over her shoulder as she cut of some carrots.

"Pot roast, that alrigh'?" She asked raising an eye brow turning her head to look at him, and trying to control her breathing when she realized how close Forrest was standing, she could feel the warmth of his body radiating against her back.

"Long as there's some left for me." He said excitement in his eyes, he liked her pot roast. She made it for dinner last week and the boys gobbled up every bite.

"I'll make sure to leave you some. Don't tell Jack and Howard though." She whispered a wide smile on her face.

"Don't tell us what Miss Lucy?" Jack asked titling his head to the side and walking over to them.

"Nothing Jack. Why don't you go wash up? I'll make you some lunch." She said waving him toward the sink.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded, wrinkling up his nose at the thought of washing his hands.

Some time later during the day Forrest had retreated out on the porch to smoke a cigar and drink coffee. So, Lucy decided to bring him some pot roast after it was done.

"Hey, I brought you some pot roast. I hope you're hungry. 'Cause there's plenty of it." Lucy said walking out on the porch with two bowls filled with pot roast.

"Thank you, Lucy." Forrest said, putting out his cigar before taking one of the bowls from her soft hands, his fingers brushing hers. Lucy forced herself to ignore the way her fingers tingled where they touched his.

"Your welcome. Do ya' mind if I eat out here with you? It's kinda empty in there." She said tilting her head toward the dining room; they only had a handful of customers all day, and Lucy really didn't want to eat alone.

"Not at all, here sit down." He said motioning to the chair beside him.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him as she took a seat beside him, the skirt of her dress swishing slightly when she moved. She let out a small giggled when she saw how Forrest was taking huge bites. "Slow down, it's not goin' to run away from you." She giggled.

"Lu, this is amazing." Forrest said taking a huge bite of the pot roast, some of the gravy dripping onto his chin. She felt her heart jump in her chest at the nickname.

"That my nickname now?" She asked shyly raising her eye brow at him. The only response she got was a grunt. "You got a lil' somethin' right there." She giggled wiping his chin with her thumb.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF B

Forrest froze when he felt her thumb brush against his chin, it was smooth, like the rest of her skin, he imagined, and his skin tingled where she touched him.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly, clearing his throat and taking another bite of food. Every time his skin came into any kind of contact with hers, no matter how innocent, it sent little shocks to his system, making his heart beat faster and his palms sweat.

"Your welcome." She said smiling at him, taking a bite of her own food. They ate in silence, the scraping of spoons and the occasional animal the only sounds. Forrest took the silence as a chance to steal glances at Lucy. She had her hair in a pony tail again, and he, once again, found himself wishing she would wear it down, even if it she only did it once, just so he could see what it looked like, and she was wearing a green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and brought out the color of her eyes, at lest, that's what Forrest thought. Forrest also found himself enjoying her company more and more each day, and he always found himself becoming a little sad to see her go home each day.

"Are ya' done?" Forrest asked, breaking the silence, as he pushed himself out of his chair.

"Oh, yes." Lucy said getting ready to stand up. Forrest shook his head, sitting his bowl down on the railing.

"No, sit down. Let me take these." Forrest said lightly putting his hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her back into her seat, taking her bowl with his other hand. He quckly removed his hand from her shoulder and grabbed his bowl off of the rail and went inside.

"You don't have to do that Forrest. I can wash um'." She said standing up and following him.

"You made dinner, let me wash the damn dishes Lu." Forrest said stubbornly.

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms and sitting down on a stool. He give her a nod, satisfied that she had given up, before turning his back to her and filling up the sink with water and soap. He could feel her eyes on his back as he tried to focus on scrubbing the plate in his hands.

"Where's Howard and Jack?" Lucy asked as she watched Forrest wash the dishes.

"They went into town, should be back soon." He grunted as he scrubbed at a bowl.

"Do you want some help?" She giggled when he shot her a playful glare.

"There's somethin' stuck on it, won't come off.' He grumbled, scrubbing a little harder.

"Let me see." Lucy said walking around the counter and slipping between Forrest and the sink, taking the bowl from his hands and sticking it back in the water. He tried to keep his breathing in check when he felt the way Lucy was pressed against his chest. She was so soft and warm, and he couldn't help himself, and slipped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Just gotta soak it a little." She breathed, closing her eyes. He pressed his face into her hair, and let out a sigh, breathing her in. She smelled intoxicating. Sweet like flowers, and baked goods, along with something that was utterly, and uniquely, Lucy.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"What ya' doin' Forrest?" She sighed, leaning back into him, trying to keep her breathing even when she felt the way his firm chest raised and fell against her back as he breathed, or the way his warm breath felt on her neck.

He muttered something into her hair, to low for her to hear, and Lucy tried not to melt at the feeling of his lips moving against her neck as he spoke.

"What was that?" She asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"I said I-" He started, only to be cut off when Howard and Jack burst through the door, causing Lucy to jump away from him. Lucy blushed, hoping Howard and Jack hadn't seen her wrapped in Forrest's arms, if they had; there was no doubt that they would tease her about it later.

"Forrest. We gotta run to make tonight." Howard said throwing himself in a chair and putting his feet on the table, flakes of dirt dislodging from the bottom of his boot from the impact and landing on the table.

"_Howard Bondurant!_ Get your feet _off _of the table! _Now!_" Lucy said sharply, sending Howard a sharp look, she just cleaned that table, now she'd have to do it again.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled, sitting his feet on the floor, hanging his head like a kicked dog. Lucy shook her head at him and giggled.

"You boy's hungry? I think there's a little pot roast left." She said walking over the stove and looking inside the pot that was sitting there. There was plenty left, she made sure to make a lot, knowing Jack and Howard would be hungry.

"Pot roast?!" Jack asked excitedly, a huge smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes, how 'bout you Howard?" She asked, chuckling when he eagerly nodded his head.

…

It was getting dark when it was time for them to go on their run; Lucy was in the dining room with Jack, laughing at some joke he had told her when Forrest walked into the room.

"Time to go, Howard. Lu, Jack will stay with ya' while we're gone." Forrest said, slipping his hand into the pocket of his sweater to make sure his brass knuckles were there.

"Alright, don't take too long. I made a pie." Lucy said waving them off. Trying not to let her worry show, she always got nervous when they went on a run, and wouldn't stop worrying until they got back.

"What kinda pie?" Howard asked as he followed Forrest out the front door, excitement detectable in his voice.

"Apple." She answered following them to the door and walking onto the porch.

"You're an' angle from heaven Miss Lucy!" Howard teased, placing a hand over his heart, making her giggle.

"Be careful!" She called, biting her lip as she waved to them as they climbed into the truck. She stayed on the porch until they taillights disappeared down the road.

…

"They've been gone awhile, you think their alrigh'?" Lucy asked nervously wringing her hands together and pacing around the dining room. She couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could have happened to them as she made another loop around the room.

"I'm sure their fine, Miss Lucy. Now, why don't you come sit down?" Jack said pulling out a chair beside him.

"No, no. I don't think I can sit still righ' now." She said brushing some of her hair behind her ears and biting her lip. "They've been gone for hours now." She added, biting her lip. Worry clear in her eyes.

"I'm sure their fine. 'Sides, pacin' 'round ain't gonna make um' get back faster." Jack said trying to get her to sit down. Just then, the pair heard the sound of the Bondurant's beat up truck pulling into the lot.

"Thank god!" Lucy said running out of the door, down the steps, and to the truck, jumping into Forrest's arms as soon as he got out of the vehicle.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Whoa, what's wrong Lu?" He asked catching her in his arms. _Was she hurt?_ Was the first thing that ran through his mind when she came running out of the Station and into his arms. His worries were quickly diminished when Lucy pulled away from him and lightly smacked his shoulder.

"I was worried about you two oafs. Took you long enough to get back." She said a mixer of worry and irritation in her voice, mock glaring at the both of them.

"Took longer than I thought it would." Howard said relaxed, as he walked up the steps of the porch.

"I'd say. Who wants pie?" Lucy asked as she and Forrest followed Howard inside. She found her could breath easier now that they were back, now that she knew her boy's were ok.

…

After they had eaten pie and played a game of cards, glancing at the clock Lucy saw it was past ten o'clock.

"Oh, I've got to get home. I didn't realize it was so late." Lucy said getting up from her seat and gathering her things.

"I'll drive ya' home." Forrest said getting up also. There was no way he was letting her walk all the way home this late at night. Only God knows what could happen to her.

"Oh, no. No, you don't have to do that, I can walk. It'll be past twelve by the time you got home, I don't want you to fall asleep while you're drivin'." Lucy protested.

"Well, I certainly ain't gonna let you walk 'round alone at this time of night. So, either I drive ya' home, or you stay here." Forrest said gruffly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Lucy let out a huff, crossing her arms as well and raising an eye brow at him. She's stubborn little thing, Forrest knew she wouldn't give up with out a fight….that was one of things he liked most about her.

"I'm not a little girl, Forrest. I can take care of myself." She said firmly, a slight frown on her face.

"Like I said, I drive ya' home, or ya' stay here." He grunted, leaving no room for argument. He wasn't going to risk something happening to her this late at night.

"Forrest, even if I did stay, where am I gonna sleep? On the floor?" She asked stubbornly. Forrest was about to speak up, but Howard beat him too it.

"Ya' ain't gotta sleep on the floor, we gotta spare room." Howard interjected, holding up his hands when Lucy glared at him. Forrest sent his brother a look, silently thanking him, to which Howard gave a slight nod.

"Y'all aren't gonna let me walk home, are ya?" Lucy asked hopelessly.

"Not a chance." Forrest said stubbornly.

"Fine. I'll stay." She sighed.

"Aw, don't look so sad Miss Lucy! It'll be fun! Like a sleepover!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, and also very loudly, quickly shutting his mouth when Forrest shot him a glare.

"Do ya' have to be so damn loud Jack?" Howard asked, shaking his head at his brother. Forrest chuckled when Jack gave Howard a look of offence.

"I'm not loud!" Jack said defending himself.

"Ya are too, ask Forrest. Forrest, is Jack loud?" Howard asked Forrest. He only shook his head and crossed his arms; he knew to stay out of it when Howard and Jack got like this. They'd work it out of their own.

"Oh, for Pete sakes! Howard, be nice. Jack, sweetie, just use your inside voice, please." Lucy scolded them. They immediately stopped fighting, mumbling a quite 'Yes ma'am.' Before starting another game of cards.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Once again, I hope y'all liked it! Please, let me know what you think! Also, feel free to let me know if there's anything you want to see, and I'll try to work it in somewhere! :)**

**Also, I'm going to be without internet for like, a week, or more, because my internet crapped out and I have to wait to get it fixed. :( I'm so sorry guys! But, please, still review, and I'll try to get back to you all as fast as I can! **


	4. Sleepovers And Fried Chicken

**I'm alive! :D I just got my internet fixed to day….YAY! **

**I'd, once again, like to thank Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko for all of their support and help! I'll say it again, you girls are amazing! :D**

**And, thank you to everyone else who reviewed/faved/followed, I love you guys! *Sends you hugs* **

**So, here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"You can sleep in here." Forrest said opening the door to the spare room, and letting Lucy inside. It was simple; there was a bed in the center of the room, a dresser against one wall, and a small table with a chair in one of the corners. The only time it gets used is when one of Howard's friend's gets a little too drunk. But, that's been happening less and less since Lucy showed up, Howard had been insistent on keeping the drinkin' out of the Station and away from Lucy.

"Thank you, Forrest." She said smiling at him as she walked into the room.

"Bathroom's down the hall, my rooms across from yours. If you need anythin' just come get me." Forrest said pointing out the room across the hall. He can't help but admit that the thought of her coming to him in the middle of the night made his heart beat a little faster.

"Alright. Thank you." She said brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Alright, I'll let you get ready for bed." He said backing out of the room, pulling the door with him.

"Goodnight Forrest." Lucy said, giving him a smile.

"Night Lu." He said back, softly closing the door behind him. He walked into his room and changed into one of his nightshirts. _I should bring Lu somethin' to wear, bet sleeping in that dress would be uncomfortable, _He thought, grabbing another one of his nightshirts and walking back across the hall. He found himself becoming nervous as he stood outside her door. He took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.

"Lu?" He called lightly knocking on the door.

"Come in." He heard her softly say. He opened the door and saw she was sitting in front of the mirror running her fingers through her hair, which she had let out of the pony tail. Forrest was right; she looked beautiful with her hair down.

"I brought you somethin' to sleep in, figured you wouldn't wanna sleep in your dress." Forrest said holding up the nightshirt he had bunched up in his hand, rubbing the back of his neck with the other. Right in that moment, he regretted his decision to bring her a shirt, thinking she would probably think he was being too forward.

"Oh, thank you, Forrest." She said standing up and walking over to him, taking the shirt from him. "I didn't even think about that." She said sending him a big smile. Suddenly, he felt better, knowing she didn't think he was over stepping the boundaries.

"Well, you best be getting to bed. I'll see ya' in the mornin'." Forrest said clearing his throat, and angling his body toward the door.

"Alrigh', goodnight." She said bracing a hand on his shoulder and standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his right cheek. Forrest froze, the pressure of her lips on his cheek left a tingling sensation in its wake, and when she pulled away she had a big smile on her face.

"'Night." He said, his voice thick as he closed the door behind him, and retreated to his room.

As Forrest laid in bed he, once again, found his thoughts filled with Lucy. He cheek still tingled from her kiss, and he found himself wishing he had turned his head a few inches to the right at the last second. He sighed, turning over onto his side, and stuffing his pillow under his head. Just knowing that Lucy was across the hall, sleepin' in one of _his _shirts was enough to disrupt his thoughts. Forrest sighed; he has a feeling he isn't going to get much sleep tonight.

FBFBFBFFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF B

Across the hall, Lucy stripped off her dress and put on Forrest's shirt. It came down to the middle of her thighs, and the arms came way over her hands, but it smelled wonderful. Like a mixture of cigar smoke, coffee, and something that was uniquely Forrest, and Lucy found herself bringing it to her nose and inhaling lung fulls of its scent. After one last sniff, she let the fabric fall from her hands and climbed into the bed, pulling the quilt up to her shoulders and hugging one of the pillows to her chest. She sighed, a smiling creeping onto her face, her lips tingling from the kiss she placed on Forrest's cheek. Lucy drifted off to sleep, her thoughts, and her senses, filled with Forrest.

When Lucy woke in the unfamiliar room the next morning, it took her a minute to remember that she stayed at the Station last night. After taking a few minutes to get her bearings, she climbed out of bed and put her dress back on, sniffing Forrest's shirt once more before laying it on the bed and walking out of the room. She took a short bath in the bathroom before going down stairs to find that the boys already opened up the Station.

"Mornin' Miss Lucy." Jack greeted her as she walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Mornin' Jack!" She said smiling, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead, making him blush.

"Cricket's comin' over today. Do you think you could make some of that fried chicken for lunch?" Jack asked hopefully, trying to hide his excitement.

"I think I could do that." She said smiling at him. "Where's them brothers of yours?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"They went to town I think, needed to get more apples." Jack answered shrugging his shoulders.

"They should'a told me they were goin' to town, I would'a got Forrest to pick up some more potatoes, we're 'bout out." She sighed. She was hoping Forrest was still here, she wanted to ask if he would mind getting her some clothes from her apartment, she hated to wear the same dress two days in a row.

"I can get um' for ya', I mean, you can't have fried chicken without mashed potatoes." Jack said getting up from his seat.

"No, no. That's alright, I've got enough to make some, but I'll need some more soon though." She said gathering her hair up into a pony tail, before gathering the stuff she would need to make fried chicken.

"Are ya' sure?" Jack asked worried.

"I'm sure Jack; you'll get your mashed potatoes." She giggled, shaking her head. _That boy was always worried about eating, _She thought to herself as she set about making the chicken.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

As Forrest was walking around the general store while he waited for Howard to get the apples, he saw a silver locket in the jewelry case that he thought Lucy would like, and without giving it a second thought, he called for the shop keeper.

"Yes, Forrest, how can I help ya'?" He asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I'd like to buy that locket." Forrest said pointing to it. He hoped Lucy liked it, this was the first time he ever about a woman a present before, so he wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Ah, fine choice sir, if I do say so myself." The shop keeper said reaching into the case and pulling it out. "Would you like me to wrap it up for you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Forrest grunted. Howard walked inside of the store just as Forrest was paying for the locket.

"Ya' ready Forrest?" Howard asked walking over to him.

"Yeah." Forrest replied, slipping the green wrapped jewelry box into the pocket of his sweater and following Howard to the door.

"Have a nice day, Forrest, and thank you for your purchase!" The shop keeper said waving as the men walked out of the building.

"What'd ya' buy?" Howard asked as he was driving home, Forrest was sitting the in passenger seat smoking a cigar thinking to himself, he wondered what Lucy was doing, he hoped the Station wasn't busy, maybe he could get her to join him for lunch on the porch when he got back.

"Forrest? Did ya' hear me?" Howard asked, pulling Forrest from his thoughts.

"What?" Forrest asked, turning to look at him.

"What'd ya' buy?" Howard repeated.

"Nothin'." Forrest grunted. Don't ask him why, but for some reason, he felt the need to keep his gift for Lucy to himself.

"Now, I know that ain't true. Come on, Forrest! What'd ya buy? A naughty magazine?" Howard asked chuckling.

"No! I ain't bought no naughty magazine." Forrest said sharply causing Howard to let out a bark of laughter. He didn't need any naughty magazine's, just the thought made him want to be sick, none of the women in those magazine's were anywhere near as beautiful as Lucy.

"Then what'a ya' buy?" Howard asked again, impatiently.

"Somethin' for Lucy, alrigh'?" Forrest growled. It was none of Howard's business if he bought Lucy's something, he didn't need his approval, if he wanted to buy someone a gift, he would buy someone a gift for God sakes!

"Alrigh'! No need to get your panties in a twist." Howard chuckled.

"Shut up Howard." Forrest grumbled, taking another drag from his cigar before throwing it out of the window. Forrest felt his mood lighten when they pulled into the parking lot of the Station. Lucy was sitting outside on the porch peeling potatoes; strands of her hair had escaped her pony tail and hung in her face. She looked up when she heard the truck and smiled, waving at them.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Hi boys!" She called to Forrest and Howard as they got out of the truck. Lucy was happy Forrest and Howard were finally back, she always hated when they weren't that the Station with her during the day.

"Hi Lucy. Where's Jack?" Howard asked curiously.

"He's out back with Cricket." She answered as she peeled another potato. "Why?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"I'm gonna make him help me unload all them damn apples." Howard answered before walking around the side of the Station.

"Hi, Forrest." Lucy said sending him a big smile when he walked onto the porch and took a seat beside her. As much as she hated to choose favorites, she missed Forrest the most when he was gone, she felt like a part of her was missing when he wasn't with her.

"What are ya doin'?" Forrest asked gesturing to the bowl of potatoes that seat at her feet.

"I was gonna make some mashed potatoes to go with lunch, which we need to get some more, this is all I have." Lucy explained peeling another potato.

"I'll go back into town later and pick up some." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, you can get some later. Are ya' hungry? There's some fried chicken in the kitchen." She said waving her hand, the one holding the knife, toward the door.

"Be careful with that thing." Forrest said sternly, stilling her arm.

"I am bein' careful." She said, playfully sticking out her tongue at him. "How was your trip into town?" She asked, placing the last potato in the bowl and wiping her hands on the towel in her lap.

"It was fine." He said watching her stand up from her seat and walking toward the door.

"Are ya hungry? Come on, I'll make ya' some lunch." She said opening the door and walking inside, smiling when she heard Forrest follow her.

…

After the mashed potatoes were done, Lucy called all of the boys inside for lunch. She smiled at Cricket as he carefully walked inside and took a seat at the table with Jack, Howard, and Forrest. She filled up plates with food and carefully carried them to the table.

"Here ya' go boys." She said sitting the plates down in front of them, they said a quite 'Thank you' before tucking into their food.

"This is real good Miss Lucy." Cricket said with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lucy said scolded. Some times she felt like she was their mother, but she didn't mind, they needed someone to take care of them…._Forrest needs someone to take care of him once and awhile, they all do,, _She thought to herself. 

"Yes ma'am." Cricket said after he swallowed his food.

"Want more coffee, Forrest?" Lucy asked holding up the coffee pot.

"Yes, please." Forrest said wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"How 'bout you Howard?" She asked as she was filling Forrest's cup.

"Yeah, thanks." Howard said as she filled his cup too.

"Your welcome." She said sending him a smile. Lucy was about to walk back to the kitchen when the opened and three mean looking men walked inside. Lucy saw Forrest's shoulders tense when one of the men leered at her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Hello, why don't y'all take a seat and I'll be right with you." Lucy said waving her hand to a table.

"We ain't here to eat; we're here to do some business with Mr. Bondurant." One of the men said gesturing to Forrest.

"Lucy, why don't you go up stairs?" Howard spoke up before Forrest could. Forrest sent Howard a look of thanks, and Howard sent him a small nod in reply.

"Now, you don't have to go sendin' the little looker away. Do they darlin'?" One of the other men said looking her up and down, his gaze settling on her breasts. Forrest let out a low growl, and fought the urge to jump out of his chair and strangle him with his bare hands.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said raising her eye brow and putting her hand on her hip.

"Lucy. Up stairs." Howard said again, his voice stern. Forrest wished she would listen to Howard and just go up stairs, because if one of those men looked at her like that again, he was going to lose it.

"I've got customers to attend to." Lucy said pursing her lips and sending Howard a look of irritation.

"Looks like you need to learn to control your women, Forrest." The man chuckled, his buddies following his example. That was the last straw; no body was going to talk about Lucy like that. Ever.

"You best be shuttin' your mouth." Forrest growled standing from his seat, anger twisting in his gut.

"Forrest." Lucy said softly, placing her hand on his chest, right over his heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, before opening his eyes and look at her. She was looking up at him with wide eyes, silently begging him to calm down.

"Lu, please go up stairs." He calmly muttered to her, his anger dissipating a little as he looked into her eyes.

"Fine, but make Jack take care of the customers." She sighed, placing the coffee pot down on the table and heading for the stairs.

After Lucy went up stairs, Forrest sold the men the moonshine they wanted, and as soon as Forrest had the money in his hand, Howard stood from his seat and glared at them.

"Now get out of 'ere before I beat you all to a pulp." Howard threatened; a wild look in his eyes.

"We're leavin', no need to start any trouble." One of the men said smirking as they walking out of the door. It took everything in Forrest not to follow them and ring their necks for looking at Lucy the way they did.

"Lucy! Ya' can come down now!" Howard called up the stairs in his big booming voice. Lucy huffed as she stomped down the stairs. When she reached the dining room she sent Forrest and Howard a glare. Forrest fought the urge not to chuckle; she looked so adorable when she was angry, like a little kitten trying to be a bobcat.

"What's wrong?" Howard asked, giving her a confused look.

"I don't want none of you treatin' me like I'm some little girl! Sendin' me up stairs like some damn child!" She snapped walking around the counter to the kitchen. Forrest let out a sigh, he knew she wouldn't be happy about them sending her upstairs, but if she had stayed any longer, there was no doubt that Forrest would have beat those men.

"We only done it so you wouldn't get yourself hurt." Howard said defending himself and Forrest.

"I just don't want y'all think I need you to protect me all the time, I can take care of myself." She sighed, instantly forgiving them; she was never one for staying mad. She had too big of a heart for that.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Once again, I hope you all liked! Let me know what you thought, and if there's anything any of you would like to see, let me know! :) **


	5. Kisses And Rescues

**Oh my gosh guys! Y'all are amazing! I wish I could personally hug each and every one of you! **

**Like always, I want to think Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko for their help and support! I love you guys! :D (If that sounds creepy, I'm really sorry. 0_o) **

**As always, enjoy! :D**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

It was getting late when it finally started to die down, today was one of the few really busy days, and Lucy was tired. Jack and Cricket where out back tinkering on an old car, and Howard was only God knows where.

"'Bout time to close up, Lucy." Forrest said walking out of his office and into the dining room.

"Alrigh', I just have to wash up a few things before I go." Lucy said standing up from a stool her had taken a seat on and walking around the counter.

"That's alright, I'll do it." Forrest said walking toward the kitchen, where Lucy was placing all the dishes in the sink and lightly pushing her hands away.

"Forrest, I can do it." She protested.

"I've got it." He said as he filled the sink with water and soap.

"Fine, but at lest let me dry um'." She sighed grabbing a dry kitchen towel.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at y'all." She said biting her lip as she dried one of the plates Forrest had handed her. She still felt really bad about doing that, all Forrest and Howard were trying to do was look out for her.

"It's alrigh', you didn't do nothin' wrong." Forrest said scrubbing at a plate. They worked in silence for awhile, and Lucy found herself enjoying it. This wasn't the first time Forrest helped her with the dishes, if the boys weren't out on a run, Forrest would help her clean up for the night.

"Lu? You alrigh'?" Forrest asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine, just thinkin'." She said sending him a smile.

After they were done cleaning, they moved out on to the porch to enjoy the cool evening air. It was getting close to fall, and the leaves were starting to change. Lucy loved the fall, it was her favorite season as little girl, she always loved jumping in the leaves that her daddy would rake into big piles. She was pulled for her memory when Forrest cleared his throat.

"I, uh, I got ya' somethin'." Forrest said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box wrapped in green paper.

"Oh, Forrest. You didn't have to do that." Lucy said gently taking the box from him. She felt her heart swell in her chest at the jester.

"Go on, open it." Forrest said. She sent him a smile before gently unwrapping the paper and opening the box. Nestled inside sat the most beautiful silver locket Lucy had ever seen, it had beautiful pattern engraved on it.

"It's beautiful." She breathed; she felt tears prick her eyes as she gently ran her fingers over it.

"I saw it at the store; it made me think of you." Forrest said gruffly.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him, tears spilling down her cheeks, leaning over a pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't put a picture in it, so you can put one in it, if you want." Forrest said clearing his throat, his ears turning pink.

"Well, then, I need to get a picture of you." She giggled, causing his blush to deepen. "Can you put it on for me?" She asked gently taking the locket out of the box and handing it to him.

"Sure." He said as she turned her back to him. Lucy felt Forrest's calloused hands brush her hair over her should before he placed the locket around her neck and gently clasped it, letting out a soft noise of surprise when he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"I'm sorry. I shouldn'a done that." Forrest sighed pulling away from her.

"Forrest." She said turning around to look at him, tears still spilling down her cheeks. He's such an idiot; he knew she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her.

"Lu, I-" Forrest started to apologize again, only for Lucy to shake her head at him.

"Don't apologize." She said smiling. Forrest smiled slightly; bring his hands up to cup her face, wiping away her tears. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes, and leaning her head into his hand; bring one of her hands up to hold his hand to her face. She looked so beautiful in that moment and Forrest felt his throat swell with emotion.

"Lu." He said; his voice thick. She opened her eyes to look at him; only to close them again as he leaned forward and gently caught her lips in his. Her lips were smooth and soft as they moved against his. Lucy let out a noise of approval and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Forrest slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. They broke apart, panting for air, Lucy's face was flushed and her lips red. Lucy gave Forrest the biggest smile he'd ever saw before peaking him on the lips once more.

"It's getting late, I should head on home." She said laying her forehead on his.

"Want me to drive ya' home?" Forrest asked, he wasn't ready to see her go yet.

"No, that's alrigh', I'll walk, I want to enjoy this nice weather." She said smiling at him.

"Alrigh'." He sighed, kissing her lips one last time before letting her go.

"Good night Forrest." She said waving to him as she walked down the steps.

"Good night Lu, I'll see ya' in the mornin'." Forrest said smiling at her.

"Alright. I'll see ya in the mornin'." She called. Forrest waited until she was out of sight before getting up and walking inside.

"Finally got up the nerve, huh?" Howard asked chuckling.

"Shut up Howard." Forrest grunted. Howard needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, Forrest! Ya' think there's any of that chicken left? I'm stravin'." Jack said walking into the kitchen and looking inside the fridge.

"I'm goin' in the office." Forrest grumbled.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy was softly humming to herself as she walked, and she couldn't stop smiling. Forrest kissed her. She felt her smile widen as she recalled the way his lips felt against her own.

_Finally, _She thought; her smiling growing. Lucy saw the headlights of a car coming up the road and moved over to the side of the road out of its way. Her heart started beating hard in her chest when the car pulled over on the side of the road and three men got out.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doin' walkin' out here all alone?" One of the men said walking up to her and stopping in her way.

"Excuse me; I'd like get be on my way, if you'd be so kind as to move." Lucy said, trying to keep her voice strong, but in reality, she was terrified. In that moment, she wished she let Forrest drive her home.

"That's a nice necklace ya' got there. Get it from Mr. Bondurant?" One of the other men said, Lucy suddenly recognized them from the Station earlier that night. Lucy felt her fear heighten as they surrounded her. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, and her palms sweaty.

"L-leave me al-lone." She stuttered backing away from them.

"Oh, come on dollface, we just wanna have some fun!" The last man said, moving closer to her and grabbing her by her upper arms, squeezing them hard enough to bruise.

"No, let me go!" She said jerking herself away from him, he lost his grip on one of her arms, and reached out for her again, this time grabbing her locket, the force of it causing the chain to break. Lucy grabbed it before it could fall in the ground and held it in her fist as she tried to jerk her other arm free.

"Aw, don't be like that darlin', we'll show ya' a good time." One of the other men said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and pressing her back against his chest.

"No! _Help! Someone help me!_" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. _Forrest, I want Forrest, _She thought, struggling to get free from the man.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Forrest, Lucy left her purse!" Jack yelled to Forrest, who was in the office.

"I'll take it to her." Forrest sigh walking out of the office and grabbing the purse from Jack. Inside he was rejoicing, he would take any excuse he could to see Lucy again.

"I bet she feels silly leave it here, probably got her keys in it." Howard said chuckling and shaking his head.

"I'll be back." Forrest said walking out of the Station and getting into his truck. Forrest was about halfway to town when he saw a car parked on the side of the road and three men standing in the street struggling with a woman. Forrest felt his blood run cold when he saw who they were struggling with.

_Lucy._ Forrest slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the truck. His heart was beating out of his chest, if they hurt her, he'd kill um'.

"Hey!" He yelled, catching their attention. His gut wrenched when he saw the fear on Lucy's face.

"Ah, look who it is, boys! Forrest Bondurant. Look sweetheart, looks like your knight in shining armor is here!" The man who had a hold of Lucy exclaimed, giving her a shake, causing her to whimper.

"Let her go." Forrest growled, slipping on his brass knuckles.

"Let her go? Alrigh'. If you say so." The man said throwing Lucy on the ground, causing her to let out a sound of pain. As soon as Lucy was out of his hands, Forrest lunged, punching the man in the face, not stopping until his face was covered in blood. The other two men tried to fight him, but Forrest beat them to a bloody mess. Once all three men were lying on the ground unconscious, Forrest rushed over to Lucy.

"Forrest?" Lucy sobbed running over to him, she had a cut of her forehead that was bleeding, but Forrest couldn't tell how bad it was.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" Forrest asked pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and cried, shaking her head 'no' against his chest.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you back to the Station." Forrest said picking her up and carrying her to the truck, gently placing her in the passenger's seat before closing the door and rushing around to the driver's side, getting in and speeding back down the road toward the Station.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

As they were driving back to the Station, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened to her if Forrest hadn't shown up, of what those men would have done to her. She felt a sob rise in her throat and couldn't stop it from escaping her lips; she placed her head in her hands, her locket still clutched in the palm of her hand, as she cried.

"Lu? We're here." Forrest said opening the door for her. She climbed out of the truck and felt her knees buckle under to her as tried to stand. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"It's alrigh', I got you." Forrest murmured in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her walk inside. She leaned heavily against him, savoring how safe she felt in his arms.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Howard exclaimed when he saw Forrest helping Lucy inside, her face bloody from a cut on her forehead.

"Those men that were here earlier attacked her." Forrest growled as he helped her sit down in a chair.

"Goddamn Bastards!...Jack! Get the first aid kit!" Howard yelled to Jack, who was sitting frozen at the counter, as he ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water and grabbed a clean towel and rushing back over to Forrest. Forrest took the bowl from Howard and dipped the towel in the water before gently wiping the cut on Lucy's forehead.

"Ouch." She winced, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I know Lu, I'm sorry." Forrest whispered, wiping the blood off of her face.

"Jack! Get the dame first aid kit!" Howard bellowed angrily.

"Right." Jack said almost falling off of the stool as he rushed up the stairs.

"I think you might need a stitch or two, but you'll be alrigh'." Forrest said as he gently clean the cut.

"They broke my locket." Lucy said sadly, opening her hand to show Forrest the locket lying in her palm, the chain had snap when the man jerked it from her neck. _Don't think about it, _She thought, squeezing her eyes shut for a second.

"That's alrigh', I'll fix it for you." Forrest told her gently, taking it from her and placing it the pocket of his sweater.

"Thank you." She said sending him a small smile, her tears drying up slightly.

"Here's the first aid kit." Jack said rushing down the stairs with the kit and placing it on the table.

"Thank you Jack. You go on up to bed now, it's late." Lucy said sending him a smile.

"Al-alright. Good night Miss Lucy." Jack said nervously.

"Good night Jack." She said to him as he walked up the stairs.

"Do you really have to stitch it?" She asked cringing as she watched Forrest clean the needle. She hated needles.

"For it to heal properly, yes." Forrest replied softly, as he treaded the needle.

"Howard? Will you hold my hand?" She asked nervously biting her lip.

"Of course." Howard said taking a seat beside her and reaching out for her hand.

"This is gonna hurt a little bit, I'm sorry, Lu." Forrest sighed, his eyes filled with regret at the thought of hurting her.

"It's alrigh', just get it over with." She said squeezing Howard's hand tightly, and clenching her eyes shut.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Let me know what you think! I hope you like it! Let me know if there's anything you want to see. :) And, please, review! :) **


	6. Comforting Arms

**You guys are amazing! :D **

**Like always, special shout out to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! :D You guys are my inspiration! :)**

**So here it is! Enjoy! :D**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Forrest lay in bed awake, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about what could have happened to Lucy if he wasn't there. The thought made him sick, and he wished he had beaten those men even worse than he already did.

"Forrest?" Forrest heard Lucy softly say as she slowly opened his door. He and Howard had insisted that she stay the night, to which she reluctantly agreed, they weren't comfortable with her going home knowing those men were still out there.

"Yeah?" He asked her, she was standing in his doorway, wearing the nightshirt he gave her, with tears in her eyes, visibly frightened. She must've had a bad dream.

"Come here." He said holding up the blanket as she let out a sob and rushed over to him, climbing under the blanket and pressing herself against his side, fisting one of her hands in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand going to hold her head to his chest as she cried.

"Shh. Its alrigh'. Ain't nobody gonna hurt ya' ever again, I've got you." He whispered in her ear as she slowly calmed down.

"I was so scared. If you hadn't shown up…." She said looking up at him the watery eyes, before barring her face in the fabric of his shirt.

"Shh. Your alrigh', I'm here. I ain't gonna let anybody ever hurt you again, ya' hear?" Forrest said gently rubbing her back with one of his hands, she nodded her head.

"I hear you." She said meekly, letting out a small yawn.

"You go on and try to sleep. I ain't goin' anywhere." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead, careful not to touch the bandage covering her stitches.

"Goodnight Forrest." She sighed, pressing herself closer to his warm body.

"Goodnight, Lu." He said pressing another kiss to her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

Forrest lay awake for a long time listening to the sound of Lucy's soft breathing beside him.

_If I hadn't let her walk home, she wouldn't have been hurt in the first place, _He thought, blaming himself, a pang of guilt finding its way into his gut. He let out a sigh, glancing at Lucy when he felt her move; pressing herself even closer to him, if that was even possible. It felt amazing to have her in his arms. She was so warm and soft, the curves of her body fitting perfectly against him, like she was made to be there. Like she was made for him, he felt himself smile at the thought. Forrest never believed in that kinda stuff before; that God would put someone on earth made just for you. He always thought that was a bunch for crap, until he met Lucy. Lucy, his dear, sweet, beautiful Lu. Forrest sighed, closing his eyes and running his fingers through her hair, he liked it down, he decided, pressing one last kiss to her forehead before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy was pressed against something warm and firm, and she was so comfortable, she didn't want to move. She opened her eyes and looked up at Forrest's face. He looked so relaxed when he was asleep; all of the worry lines on his face were smoothed out. Lucy smiled, laying her head back on his chest and breathing in his scent. She let out a sigh and snuggled closer to his warm body, intertwining her legs with his. Lucy liked be held by Forrest, his arms were so strong, he made her feel safe, and warm, and loved all at once. She sighed again, her forehead throbbed, the stitches Forrest put in it last night were sore and itchy. She wrinkled up her nose, thinking about what happened last night. She was so scared of what those men were going to do, if Forrest hadn't shown up.

_Don't think about it, _She thought, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her face into Forrest's chest.

"Lu?" Forrest hummed; his voice ruff with sleep.

"Mornin', I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered against his chest.

"You didn't. How'd ya' sleep?" He asked pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Wonderful, how 'bout you?" She asked looking up at him and sending him a smile.

"Good. I slept fine." He said smiling softly at her.

"How's your head feelin'?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"It's hurts a little, but it's nothin' I can't deal with." She said kissing him on the cheek, before lying her head back down. She just wanted to lay in his arms a little longer.

…

"We should probably get up." Forrest said softly, they were still lying tangled together on Forrest's mattress, and judging on how bright the sun was, it was probably seven o'clock.

"I don't want too; I like it when you hold me." She sighed smiling, moving up and nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I like holding you." Forrest admitted softly.

"Forrest?!" Howard called knocking on the door, interrupting their moment. Howard had awful timing.

"Yeah?" Forrest said loudly, so that Howard could hear him through the door.

"You want me to open up?!" Howard asked.

"That's fine. Go ahead. Just don't cook anything for anyone." Forrest chuckled. Beside him, Lucy giggled; they both knew Howard couldn't cook worth a damn even if he tried.

"Oh shut up, Forrest!" Howard grumbled as he clambered down the stairs.

"I guess I should get up, can't have Howard poisoning the customers." Lucy giggled, reluctantly pulling herself out of Forrest's arms and standing up. Forrest got up as well, and tried not to let his eyes widen at the sight of Lucy in his shirt.

"I'm going to go change. Do you think one of you can go to my place and get me some clothes? I'd hate to wear that dress again." She said walking over to him.

"I'll get you some clothes." Forrest said pulling her into his arms once more and pressing a kiss to her lips. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, after a few seconds, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Alright, I'm going to change. I'll see ya down stairs." She said pressing a brief kiss to his lips before walking across the hall and into her room, closing the door behind her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Forrest bathed, and changed quickly, and when he came down stairs Lucy was fixing breakfast for some customers, and Howard and Jack were sitting at the bar.

"Are you hungry, Forrest? I saved you a plate, Howard and Jack already ate." Lucy said sitting a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits on the bar in front of an empty stool.

"Looks real good, Lu. Thank ya'." Forrest said smiling softly at her and taking a seat on the stool and digging into the food.

"Your welcome." She said, a big smiling covering her face.

"Hey Miss! Can I get some more coffee over here?" A customer called, Forrest didn't miss the way she flinched and the fear that flickered in her eyes at the sudden noise.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there. Howard, watch those eggs for me, don't let um' burn." She said grabbing the coffee pot and walking over to fill up the man's cup.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jacked asked concerned, worrying his lips between his teeth.

"She's gonna be alrigh', Jack. Just give her a little time." Howard said walking around the counter and flipping the eggs.

"Howard?! What are you doing?! You're gonna poison someone!" Lucy said rushing back over and pushing Howard away from the stove.

"All I did was flip um'!" Howard exclaimed holding up his hands.

"All I said to do was watch them; did I tell you to flip um'?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"No." He mumbled.

"Go sit down before I hit you with this pan." She giggled waving him out of the kitchen.

"Forrest, your woman's being mean to me." Howard huffed, seating back down in his seat, only causing Lucy to giggle even more.

…

"Lu, I'm goin' into town, Howard and Jack will stay with ya'." Forrest said as he walked out of his office later that day.

"Okay, that's fine, but would you mind stopping by my apartment and getting me some clothes?" She asked wiping her hands of a towel.

"Of course not, I already told you that." Forrest said grabbing his hat off of the counter and spinning it around in his hands.

"Alright, let me get you the keys." She said grabbing her purse and searching through it, grabbing her keys and handing them to Forrest, her fingers brushing against his, making his fingers tingle. He placed his hand on her waist and gently brushed his lips against hers

"I'll be back soon." He said softly, pecking her softly lips once more before moving away from her, placing his hat on his head and walking towards the door.

"Be careful." She said waving to him as he walked out of the door, her face flushed from their kiss.

"Looks like little Lucy found herself a sweetheart!" Howard teased, making her blush.

"Shut up, Howard." Lucy said picking up the towel off of the counter and throwing it at him, causing him to laugh.

…

"Back again, Forrest?" The shop keeper asked as Forrest walked into the general store.

"Yeah, I need to get this fixed." Forrest answered taking the locket out of the pocket of his sweater and laying it on the counter.

"Oh, dear. She didn't like it, I take it?" The shop keeper asked, picking up the locket to take a closer look at the chain.

"Just fix the damn locket." Forrest grumbled, glaring at the man.

"Yes, sir. Just let me go get my tools." The shop keeper said nervously, before scurrying off into the backroom. Forrest felt a little bad for scaring him, but, the feeling quickly passed, and instead a pang of anger twisted into his gut. Not at the shop keeper, but at the men who were responsible for breaking Lucy's locket, and he a brief second, he wondered why he didn't just kill them then and there. If he hadn't shown up when he did….Forrest clenched his hands into fists at his sides and tried to steer his thoughts in a different direction.

"Alright, I've got the tools; this should only take a minute, if you want to look 'round." The shop keeper said getting to work on fixing the locket. Forrest took his time walking around the store, grabbing a sack of potatoes when he remembered that Lucy said they were out of them, and he grabbed a few rolls of bandages, knowing that he would need to clean Lucy's stitches. "All done, sir!" The shop keeper called from the counter, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He paid for the potatoes, the bandages, and he tried to pay for getting Lucy's locket repaired, but the shop keeper insisted that it was on the house. "Thank you." Forrest said slipping the locket into his pocket and grabbing his other purchases.

"Please, come again soon." The shop keeper said. Forrest tipped his hat to him before he walked out of the door. Forrest got into the truck and headed to Lucy's apartment, he wanted to get there as fast as possible and then get back to the Station, after last night, he didn't want to let Lucy out of his sight for too long.

He pulled up in front of her apartment building and got out of the car, fishing the keys she had given him out of his pocket as he walked to the door. He unlocked the door and slipped inside. Her apartment was small, and there wasn't much furnisher, in the living room there was a couch and a small coffee table, and not much else. But, it looked homey, Lucy had drapes in the window, and there was an old quilt on the back of the couch, along with a few books lying on the coffee table. Forrest opened the first door he saw, and found it was the bathroom, so he opened the other door and found it lead to the bedroom.

He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up. Now came the hard part. He didn't know what Lucy wanted him to bring her to wear, and he didn't want to mess up and bring something she didn't want. So, he took his time, looking at each one and trying to imagine it on Lucy. He tried to imagine the way it would fit her, the way it would hug the curves of her soft waist and hips, or the way it would it cup the soft weight of her breasts….He was pulled out of his less than innocent thought by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Miss Thompson? Are you there?" A man called, Forrest felt himself tense, who was this man, and why was he knocking on Lucy's door? Forrest walked over to the door and opened it a few inches, seeing a small plump man standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Forrest asked, sounding less than polite.

"Is Miss Thompson here?" The man asked rudely.

"No, she's not. She's at work." Forrest said gruffly, eyeing the man.

"Well, you can tell her the rent is due tomorrow and if she's late paying it again, I'm goin' to evict her." The man said.

"I'll let her know." Forrest said, the man nodded before turning and walking away. Forrest gently shut the door behind him, and headed back to the bedroom. Was Lucy having money trouble? They were going to have a talk when he got back to the Station, he decided.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy was wiping down the bar when Forrest got back from town; she felt her lips pull into a smile when she saw he was carrying a sack of potatoes.

"Hi." She said smiling at him, her smiling fading slightly at the look on Forrest's face. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned as she watched him sit the potatoes in the kitchen.

"Jack, take care of the customers. Come on Lu, let's go for a walk." Forrest said nodding to the door, waiting for her to go first.

"Al-alrigh'." She swallowed, walking outside. She felt worry twist in her gut and she wrung her hands together. What had happened while he was gone?

They walked down the path that lead to the small pond, and as they walked, Lucy felt her worry heighten, was he going to end their courtship before it even started? Maybe she was wrong to think he liked her, he probably only kissed her because he felt sorry for her._ I'm such an idiot, _She thought, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Your landlord came by your apartment while I was there." Forrest said, Lucy felt herself relax slightly, but she tensed again once she realized what he was saying. "Why didn't you tell me you were having money trouble?" He asked.

"Because, until recently, I wasn't havin' money trouble." She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. She bit her lips, trying to think of where she should begin. "After my daddy died, I had to sell our farm, but, with traveling from Georgia to Virginia, and paying for the apartment, the money I got from that is running out, and what I get paid is barely enough to cover the rent." She explained, wringing her hands together.

"How long has this been goin' on?" He asked, gently talking one of her hands in his.

"The money runnin' out? Or the not being able to pay the rent on time?" She asked, letting out breathy chuckle. Trying to hold in tears, she gave him a sad look and tightly squeezed his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would'a helped you out." Forrest said softly.

"That's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want to make you feel like you had to help me." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms as the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I want you to move into the Station. I'm going to take care of you. Alrigh'?" He asked pressing a kiss to her forehead before barring his face in her hair; feeling her nodded her head against his chest. She smiled into his chest, it felt so nice to have someone who cared about her again, and she hadn't felt that way since her parents died.

"I got somethin' for you." Forrest said pulled away from her slightly and reaching into his pocket. Her eye lit up when he held up her locket.

"My locket! Oh thank you, Forrest!" She exclaimed a huge smile breaking onto her face, taking it from him, then standing on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out a small moan when she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. She parted her lips, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, tangling with hers. Forrest made a sound that rumbled deep in his chest, moving his hands down to her waist and giving it a squeeze. Lucy felt her breath heighten, letting out a whimper and pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. He pulled his lips from hers and started planting kisses across the length of her jaw, and down her neck.

"Forrest." She breathed, titling her head to the side and threading her fingers through his hair, holding his face to her neck.

"Forrest! Lucy! Y'all out there!" Jack called breaking them out of the passion filled haze they fell into. Forrest pulled away from Lucy, both of them panting.

"We'll be right there Jack!" Lucy called to them, her breathing still fast. "Can you put my locket on, please?" She asked, handing it to him and turning around, holding her hair out of the way. Forrest clasped it around her neck, dropping a kiss on the back of her neck before taking her hand and heading back to the Station.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Please let me know what you think/anything you'd like to see. :) **

**Also, I've noticed, I've gotten a lot more views than reviews, and I'm not one to beg for reviews or anything, but it makes me so happy to see them! :D **

**So, please review!**


	7. Dancing And Picnic's

**You guys are amazing! :D I'm sending you all hugs through the internet! :)**

**As always, special shout out to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! You guys rock! :D**

**Ok, please be warned….This chapter contains smut….*blush***

**Enjoy!**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy had been living at the Station for a couple of weeks now, and over those weeks, she and Forrest had grown even closer. They spent as much time together as possible. When the Station wasn't busy Lucy would join Forrest in his office, or they would go outside and sit on the porch together. Right now, Lucy was wiping down the bar, and Forrest was locking the doors for the night. Lucy had turned on the radio and soft music filled the Station.

"You ready for bed?" Forrest asked as he locked the back door. Lucy looked up at him and smiled, putting down the rag and going over to him. Just then, the song on the radio changed and Lucy felt her smile widen.

"Oh, I love this song! Will you dance with me?" She asked pleadingly.

"I don't dance." He said, sighing when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted.

"Please? For me?" She pouted again, looking up at him under her lashes.

"Fine. But, you don't go tellin' Jack or Howard about this, ya hear?" He asked, slipping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer to his body.

"I hear ya'." She said smiling, letting out a content sigh and laying her head on his chest as they moved slowly to the music. She could stay in his arms forever, she decided. "I think I'm fallin' for you." She whispered against his chest, she smiled when he leaned down to press a kiss to her hair. He didn't say it back, but she knew how he felt about her, he didn't have to say it in words.

Lucy let out a giggle when his hands started getting lower and lower on her waist as they danced. "What are you doin'?" She asked, raising an eye brow at him when he smirked.

"What'da ya' mean?" He asked slyly, slipping his hands down and pulling her into him by her butt, making her giggle again.

"You know what your doin', Forrest." She said shaking her head at him and letting out another giggle as he gave her bottom a squeeze. He smiled at her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, she let out a soft moan when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nibbled on it. She felt a flam of desire shoot through her as he pulled her closer. She pulled his face down farther, trying to get as close to him as possible. She felt ready to cry when he pulled away from her. "Where are you goin'?" She asked, trying to pull him down so she could pull him into another kiss.

"No where." Forrest said, but, instead of kissing her again, he picked her up and sat her on the bar, so that they were face to face. She smiled, realizing what he was doing, and happily pulled him into another kiss. She let out a soft moan as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, eagerly opening her lips for him. She felt him place him hands on her waist, giving it a squeeze. Feeling bold, Lucy opened her legs and wrapped him around his waist, dragging him toward her, his excitement pressing against her core. Lucy broke their kiss and started trailing kisses up Forrest's jaw, stopping to nibble on his ear lobe, making him groan. Sometime during their fit of passion, Lucy's hair got pulled out of its pony tail.

"Forrest, touch me." She breathed in his ear, whimpering when he gave her waist another squeeze before placing his hand on her knee, slipping it under the hem of her dress and squeezing her thigh. She let her legs drop from his waist and spread them farther apart to accommodate Forrest's wondering hand. She let out a gasp as he ran his hand up her inner thigh, stopping at the edge of her panties. She let out a wine deep in her throat.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted, gripping his sweater in her hands and pulling him closer, she could see the hesitation in his eyes. "Touch me." She pleaded, lifting her hips slightly. He let out a grunt and slipping his hand inside her panties, lightly touching her core. Lucy moaned, leaning heavily against Forrest as he stroked her, her senses were on overload, and she didn't think she could take much more. "Forrest." She moaned, slowly moving her hips against his hand.

"It's alright, Lu, I've got ya'." He whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss on her neck, stroking her faster. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she felt apart.

"_Forrest!_" She moaned, arching her back and clutching Forrest, her breathing ragged. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder, letting out a breathy giggle as her breathing returned to normal.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"You alrigh'?" Forrest asked, gently removing his hand from her panties, brushing her hair behind her ear with his other hand. She removed her head from his neck and sent him a satisfied smile.

"Prefect, I'm absolutely perfect." She said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. He lifted her off of the bar and into his arms, carrying her toward the steps. He never broke their kiss as he carried her up the stairs and into her room, kicking the door shut with his foot before sitting her on her, slightly unstable, feet. Forrest pressed another kiss to her mouth before grabbing the hem of her dress and tugging it upward, she raised her arms so he could pull her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties, and her locket that she never took off.

"So beautiful." He breathed, pressing another kiss to her lips. She let out a small moan, wrapping her arms around him, deepening the kiss. He pulled away, causing a pout to grace her lips. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before starting to undo her bra.

"Wait." She said, causing him to freeze, had he moved to fast? He didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want. His fears were silenced when she let out a giggle and reached for the buttons on his sweater. "You're wearing too many clothes." She said biting her lips, her eyes sparkling. She undid the button's one by one, taking her time. "Ya' know, I always though you looked incredibly sexy in this." She said as she pushing it from his shoulders to land on the floor, letting out a giggle when he scooped her up and dropped her on the bed, her body bouncing slightly.

She was so beautiful; she face flushed slightly, her long hair fanning out around her head like a halo, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Lucy, his sweet, beautiful, caring, wonderful Lu. Forrest wished he could capture this moment and keep it with him forever.

"Your still wearing too many clothes, now, how is that fair?" She asked playfully, sitting up on her knees and pulling him toward her, pressing a kiss to his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders and onto the floor to join her dress and his sweater, leaving him shirtless. Forrest let out a groan as Lucy ran her soft hands over his chest, outlining his muscles. Forrest wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down her side, slipping them up to unclasp her bra, gently pulling it off of her body and throwing it in the floor to join the rest of their clothes, leaving her in just her panties.

"Forrest? You're still wearing your pants, and I'm not expert or anything, but in order for this to happen, I think those need to go." She giggled, sliding her hands down his front, stopping at his belt and fiddling with it.

"You gonna help me with that?" Forrest asked playfully, she wrinkle up her nose and smiled, letting out a giggle.

"I think I can do that…" She trailed off as she started slowing unbuckling his belt, giggling when he got inpatient and gently pushed her hands away and undoing it himself. As soon as his pants hit the floor, Lucy pulled him onto the bed and on top of her. She leaned up, catching his lips in a kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, letting out a soft moan.

After a few minutes of kissing, Forrest moved off of her and stood at the end of the bed, running his hands up her legs and hooking his fingers in her panties, pausing to make sure it was ok. As soon as he saw her nod, he slipped her panties down her smooth legs and dropped them on the floor, his underwear joining them a few seconds later.

"Come 'ere." Lucy said softly, holding out her arms to him. He slowly climbed over her on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow, making sure not to crush her tiny frame under his weight, dropping kisses up her stomach and in-between the valley of her breasts as he went, stopping to draw a nipple into his mouth, making her moan softly. Lucy pulled him rest of the way up and caught his lips in a kiss, their tongues tangling together. He pulled away to look into her eyes, catching the small flash of fear in them, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, Lu." Forrest whispered softly, looking into her green eyes.

"I know." She said smiling softly; she knew he would never hurt her, before pulling him down for another kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her core against his desire, making his groan deep in his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked, breaking their kiss, reaching between them to brush his fingers over her core.

"Yes." She said, a little breathlessly, arching her hips into his hand. Forrest moved his hand away from her core, brushing the hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her lips. He slowly pushed into her, swallowing her moans. He paused once he was fully inside her, giving her time to adjust to him. It took everything in him not to start moving, she felt amazing. All soft, and warm, and wrapped perfectly around him, and he found himself burying his face in her neck and letting out a groan.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy felt her breathing pick up as Forrest pushed inside of her, it hurt, but not enough to make her want to stop, if anything, it only intensified the pleasure she was feeling. He was so hot and hard inside of her, and she felt so _full, _a low wine ripped its way out of her throat as she lifted her hips. "Move, please, _move_." She moaned, lifting her hips again, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Forrest let out a groan and pulled out of her slightly, before slowly pushing back in, causing her to whimper.

"God, Lu." Forrest groaned catching her lips in another kiss, and thrusting inside of her. She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder blades when he hit a spot deep inside her, causing her toes to curl.

"_Forrest!_" She gasped, tilting her head to the side so he head kiss down her neck, letting out a moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, reaching up and threading her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her neck as he started lightly sucking on her pulse point. "Oh, god, Forrest." She breathed, thrusting her hips against his, making him groan into her neck.

"_Lu_, sweetheart, so good." He grunted, cupping one of her breasts in his hand as he thrusts inside of her. Lucy felt herself getting close to the edge each time Forrest moved inside of her, his thrusts sending her higher and higher each time, leaving her gasping for breath and moaning.

Lucy shifted her hips slightly and let out a load moan when the new angle caused Forrest to go deeper, hitting a spot so deep inside of her, she saw stars.

"_Oh! _Forrest, oh _god!_" She sobbed, digging her nails into his shoulders, causing him to let out a groan, covering her lips with his, their tongues tangling together as they moved together. Lucy's senses were on fire, and she could feel her release, it was so close, she could _taste _it.

"Forrest, god, I'm so…" She moaned, thrusting her hips.

"I know, Lu, I know." He said pressing a kiss to her lips and slipping a hand down to were they are connected; stroking her, making her close her eyes, sobbing his name. "Look at me, Lu." He said; his voice ruff. She opened her eyes and looked into his steel gray ones. "I've got you, let go, I got you." He said, speeding up his thrusts. That was all the encouragement she needed, Lucy saw stars in her eyes as she fell over the edge, her back arching and toes curling, sobbing his name. Forrest followed her a few seconds later with a shout of her name.

Forrest savored the feel of her under him for a minute before rolling onto his back, Lucy let out a whimper as he slipped out of her, leaving her feeling slightly empty. She rolled over and tucked herself against his side, laying her head on his chest and slipping a leg over his waist. He reached down and grabbed the quilt, pulling it over the both of them.

"How do you feel?" He asked concerned. She giggled, pressing a kiss to his chest, running her fingers through the light dusting of hair there.

"Amazing." She said, sending him a very satisfied. She was telling the truth, she felt so thoroughly relaxed, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She let out a soft yawn, snuggling into his side, feeling him wrap his arms around her and press a kiss to her forehead, her cut had healed, only leaving behind a faint scar.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart." He said softly in her ear, bending down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hm…Goodnight." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"'Night." He whispered, pressing another kiss to her forehead before drifting off to sleep with her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

When Forrest woke the next morning, Lucy was sprawled on his chest, apparently, at some point during the night she had climbed on top of him. He let out a pleasant hum, rubbing his hands up and down her bare back, sliding them down over the swell of her bottom, hearing her let out a little giggle.

"I thought you were sleepin'?" Forrest asked, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I was, until you started gropin' me." She teased, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer, his other hand sliding up and down her back, making arch against him and moan, threading her own fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

"Mm….We should get up." Forrest muttered bending to place a kiss on her neck, feeling a rush of pride when he saw the dark marks he made on her perfect skin, marking her as his. No other man was ever going to touch her; she was his, forever, or, as long as she would have him.

"I don't wanna." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, earning her a playful swat on her bottom, making her giggle. "What'd ya say we go for a picnic today? I can have Jack watch the Station." She asked, pressing kisses to his chest, making her way up to his neck. He let out a groan when she lightly bit his neck, trying to leave her own mark on his skin.

"Lu, baby, stop." He said, his voice gruff with arousal, gripping her waist in his hands as she rocked against him.

"Why? You don't like it?" She pouted, licking a line up his neck to his ear, making his shiver and let out a small moan. "Because I think you do." She whispered in his ear, rocking her hips against his growing arousal. "Take me, Forrest." She moaned, rocking into him again.

"Lu." He groaned, lifting her hips up and sliding her down onto his arousal.

She rolled her head back and let out a breathy "Oh."

Lucy hesitantly rolled her hips, both of them letting out a moan. Forrest leaned up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, sliding a hand up her side to cup her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb.

"_Forrest._" She groaned, thrusting her hips and pressing her face into the space between his shoulder and his neck, her breath picking up as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"God, Lu, you feel so good." He groaned, thrusting into her, making her moan and dig her nails into his back.

"Help me, I-I can't…." She wined, arching her back, too swept up in pleasure to continue moving. Forrest griped her hips, gently flipping her onto her back and thrusting into her. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and arched into his, bring her breasts into contacted with his chest, sending shocks of pleasure to her senses. After a few more thrusts, Lucy let out a loud moan as she fell apart, bring Forrest with her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Hm….We really need to get up." Lucy sighed, running her fingers through Forrest's hair. His head was resting on her breasts, he was heavy, but she didn't care, she loved the feel of his skin on hers.

"Alright." He sighed, slowly rolling off of her, she pouted as he slipped out of her, leaving her feeling empty again. He pressed a kiss to her lips before climbing out of the bed, gathering his clothes and starting to put them back on.

"I think I like you better without clothes." She giggled, reluctantly climbing out of the bed and following his example, but instead of putting on her underwear, she just out her dress back on, seeing as she was planning on taking a bath before work. "I'm going to get a bath." She said leaning up and pecking him on the lips, letting out a giggle when he lightly swatted her bottom as she walked away.

…

After she bathed and put on a clean dress, Lucy walked down stairs to find Howard standing behind the counter, attempting to fry an egg. He let out a curse as it broke apart when he tried to flip it.

"What on earth are you doin'?" Lucy asked raising one of her eye brows at him.

"I was tryin' to make me somein' to eat, you weren't cookin' nothin', seeing as you was busy." Howard said, sending her a smirk, waggling his eye brows.

"Excuse me?!" Lucy said, her face turning bright red. Howard chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"Despite what you might think, you and Forrest ain't the only one's who live here." He said knowingly, causing her to blush even more.

"Oh god." She said hiding her face in her hands.

"Howard, leave her alone." Forrest said walking out of his office, stopping to place a soft kiss on her lips before going to get some coffee. "Who made this?" He asked pausing before he filled up a cup.

"Jack did." Howard grumbled as he tried to flip his egg over again. Forrest let a chuckle, filling up his cup with coffee.

"Lu, let's go on that picnic you were talkin' 'bout." Forrest said nodding his head toward the door.

"Who's going to watch the Station?" Howard asked grumpily.

"I think you and Jack can handle it. Right Lu?" Forrest asked smirking as Howard grumbled.

"I think your right. Just let me pack some lunch." She giggled, walking into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she passed. She grabbed a basket and fill it with the fixin's for sandwiches, some potato salad, and two slices of cheesecake for dessert. "Here, you carry this." She said handing Forrest the basket. "Bye Howard." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek before following Forrest out of the door, looping her arm through his as they walked.

…

"Here's good." She said pointing to a shady spot beside the pond, she took the basket from Forrest and sat down on the ground, pulling it into her lap. "Come sit down." She said looking up at him and patting the ground beside her. He sat down beside her and took off his hat, placing it down on the ground beside him.

"This is real good, Lu." He said around a bite of potato salad, making her giggle.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it, my mama taught me how to make it." She said, her mood dimming slightly. She always felt sad when she thought about her mama, she missed her so much. "She died when I was eighteen." She said, her voice wavering.

"Hey," Forrest said sitting down his plate and taking her face into his hands. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want." He said, softly placing a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She said sending him a big smile before pulling him into a kiss. "Now, let's enjoy our picnic!" She said brightly, her bad mood forgotten.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think/anything you'd like to see! :)**

**And, as always, please review! They make my day! :D**


	8. Fighting Back

**Really guys? You are all amazing! :D I love you all so much! :)**

**Again, thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko for the help and support! :)**

**This chapter has a small smut scene…So, be warned!**

**Enjoy! **

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

It was a few days later, and Forrest still refused to leave Lucy at the Station alone, which she thought was ridiculous, they couldn't stay with her all of the time. Right now, Forrest and Howard are in town, and they made Jack stay with her, who was pouting because he wanted to go see Cricket.

"Jack, why don't ya go on and see Cricket, I'll be fine." Lucy said as she wiped down the bar. There were only two customers in the whole Station, she could manage by herself.

"No, no. Forrest said I ain't supposed to leave you alone. We don't know where them men might be." Jack protested, shaking his head. Lucy let out a sigh, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jack Bondurant, do I look like some defenseless fragile woman to you? Well do I?" She asked, he quickly shook his head 'no'. "Then I think I can take care of myself for a little while, besides, your brothers are bound to be back soon anyway." She said waving her hand toward the door.

"Are you sure you'll be alrigh'?" Jack asked hesitantly, biting his lip.

"I'll be fine. Now, go on! Get out of here before I hit you with a pan!" She giggled ushering him out of the door.

"Thank you Miss Lucy! I won't be long!" Jack said waving as he walked down the steps.

"Take your time, I'll be fine." She assured him, waving goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight, she walked away from the door and went back to work.

…

A few hours later, the few customers that were in the Station earlier had left and Lucy was all alone. She was scrubbing the floor behind the bar when she heard the door open and shut.

"You boys sure did take long enough." Lucy said a smile on her face, thinking it was Forrest and Howard, as she stood up, feeling fear twist in her gut when she saw it wasn't her boys, but the men who had attacked her a few weeks ago.

"Well, we're sorry to keep ya waitin' dollface." One of the men said, leering at her, looking her up and down. Lucy swallowed, clenching her hands into fists. No matter how afraid she was, she sure as hell wasn't going to let these men attack her in her own home. She slowly reached down beside her and grabbed a kitchen knife from under the bar, gripping it in her right hand.

"We just wanna have some fun." Another man said, moving toward her.

"Stay away from me." She said, her voice strong, she gripped the knife even tighter, ready to defend herself if need be.

"What are you gonna do about it dollface, it looks like your knight in shining armor ain't here to protect you this time." He sneered, reaching across the bar and grabbing her left arm. She quickly brought up the hand holding the knife and stabbed the man in the arm, feeling the knife hit bone. The man let out a scream and backhanded her, making her head whip to the side. "Your gonna pay for that you bitch!" He roared, letting go of her arm to pull the knife out of his arm. As soon as he let her go, Lucy made a break for it, running toward the back door. She almost made it before one of the other men grabbed her from behind, slamming her into a wall.

"You think we're just gonna let you get away?" The man sneered; pressing her against the wall, making her whimper, she closed her eyes tightly; wishing Forrest and Howard would hurry up and come home. A sob escaped her as the man grabbed her breast, her felt tears fall from her eyes as he touched her, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Leave me alo-alone!" She struggled, trying to twist away from him, only to be slammed into the wall again.

"Shit!" She heard one of the men curse as the sounds of a car pulling into the parking lot reaching their ears.

"Their back? God damn it!" The man she stabbed cursed. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air.

"_Forrest! Howard!_" She screamed, thrashing against the man that held her, trying to pry herself out of his arms, praying that Forrest and Howard would hear her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Forrest could tell something was wrong the moment they pulled into the lot. He could feel it in his gut.

"Somethin' ain't right." Howard muttered. He could feel it too.

Just then, Forrest heard something that well haut him the rest of his life.

"_Forrest! Howard!_" Lucy's screams filled the air. Forrest threw his door open, jumping out of the truck and running into the Station, Howard close on his heels. Forrest burst through the door, growing even angrier when he saw that one of the men had Lucy's pined to the wall, tears were running down her face and she look terrified.

"You Bastards! I'm gonna kill you all!" Howard yelled, grabbing the first man he saw and punching him the face. The man who was holding Lucy against the wall threw her to the ground and lunged at Forrest, but Forrest was faster, grabbing the man by the throat with one hand and punching him with the other, the sounds of Lucy's sob spurring him on. The last man tried to run out of the door, but Howard grabbed him and bashed his head into the door casing.

"Please don't kill me!" The man sobbed; his face bloody. Forrest dragged the man to the door by his throat and threw him out of the door, his body tumbling down the stairs. Forrest grabbed the first man Howard had beaten and threw him outside to join his buddy, Howard doing the same to the man he held against the door casing.

"Take care of them." Forrest told him. Howard nodded his head before walking out of the door. As soon as they were alone, Lucy rushed over to him, throwing herself into his arms and sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her to his chest.

"Forrest, I-I was so scared." She cried, fisting her hands in his shirt, burying her face in his neck.

"I got you baby, ain't no one gonna hurt you again." He whispered to her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"I-I stabbed one of um'." She said, calming down slightly in his arms.

"That'a girl." He said proudly, kissing a kiss to her forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Lucy, where the hell is Jack?!" Howard said stomping back in the Station.

"He's with Cricket. Don't be mad at him, I told him to go." Lucy insisted, pleading with her eyes.

"Fine. But, I'm havin' a word with him when he gets home." Howard sighed. "I'm gonna clean up all this blood." He said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a rag.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Forrest said gently, guiding her toward the stairs.

"I should help Howard clean up." She said weakly.

"He'll be fine, come on." Forrest said as they walked up the stairs.

"Alright." She sighed, letting him guide her into her room. He softly shut the door behind them before Lucy was in his arms again, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

"Lu." He said softly pushing her away, holding onto her waist. She had tears in her eyes, and her cheek was red from where one of those men hit her.

"I'm sorry." She said; her face crumpling up as she started to cry. He pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair with one hand.

"Shh, you're alright, I got you." He said comfortingly, pressing kisses on her face.

"That man…H-he….He touched me." She sobbed; Forrest felt his blood turn to ice. How dare he, how dare that man violate Lucy, his Lucy. His strong, beautiful, sweet, wonderful Lucy, the thought of another man touching her made him want to be sick.

"Whe-where? Where did he touch you?" He asked, his voice wavering. She let out a shaky breath and grabbed his hand, placing it on her breast.

"Here." She whispered, letting out a small moan when Forrest softly massaged her breast, erasing the other man's touch, making her his again. She was his, only his, and he was hers, he had been since the day she walked through the door.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Lu." He said, leaning in to kiss her softly. The kiss slowly intensified as Lucy run her hands up his back, tugging at his shirt. The need to feel each other, the need for Forrest to make her his again, was to strong to ignore as they franticly tugged at each others clothes, eager to feel the other skin-to-skin. Forrest backed Lucy up against the wall, pressing himself against her.

"Forrest." She moaned as he lightly sucked on her pulse point. She reached down and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his hips, leaving him in his underwear. Forrest unhooked her bra and pushed her panties down her legs, her dress, along with Forrest's sweater and shirt, was already removed and thrown across the room. "I want you." She moaned softly, arching her back, pressing her breasts against his shirtless chest.

"Lu, honey, are ya' sure?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands, pressing a kiss to her lips when she nodded 'Yes'. He slid his underwear off, and slipped his hands under her thighs, lifting her up and sliding inside of her with one hard thrust.

"_Forrest._" She moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly as he thrust inside of her. He groaned, pressing her into the wall as he rolled his hips, hitting spots inside of her that made her toes curl and stars appear in her vision. She bent her head, trailing kisses up his neck to his ear, making him groan.

"_Lu._" He moaned, catching her lips in a kiss, swallowing her moans. The feel of Forrest inside of her, all around her, combined with the stress of tonight, was too much, and she found herself falling over the edge.

"Forrest." She whimpered, her legs going slake around his waist, she could barely keep herself up.

"I've got you." He said pressing a kiss to her lips before turning and carrying her to the bed, gently laying her down, him on top of her. He pressed kiss all over her as he made love to her, slowly, and gently. She moaned, burying her face in his neck, feeling herself near the edge again. "I got you, Lu. Let go." He whispered to her.

Stars exploded behind her eyes as she, once again, fell over the edge, as time, taking Forrest with her. As they lay there panting for breath, Lucy felt tears prick her eyes.

"Forrest….I was so scared." She said, the tears falling down her cheeks and wetting his shoulder.

"Shh…I'm here, I ain't ever gonna let anyone hurt you again. I know I said that before, but, I mean it Lu, no man, besides me, is _ever_ gonna touch you like that _again._ I swear." He said pressing kiss to her shoulder and her neck, wiping away her tears.

"I know." She said leaning her head up and catching his lips in a kiss. Just then they heard a crash from down stairs. "What was that?!" Lucy asked; her eyes wide.

"Come on. Let's go find out." Forrest said jumping out of the bed, quickly pulling on his pants. Lucy followed him, grabbing her robe and tying it around her as they rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, Lucy felt her eyes widen even more. Jack was lying on the floor holding his face, with a very angry Howard standing out him.

"We told you not to leave her alone you dumb ass!" Howard yelled, pulling back his arm, preparing to hit him again.

"_Howard Bondurant! _What the _hell _are you doin'?!" Lucy said rushing down the stairs and over to Jack, moving his hand from his face to see a dark bruise forming on the side of his face.

"He wasn't supposed to leave ya' here alone!" Howard said angrily. Lucy stood up from where she was kneeling next to Jack and walked over to Howard. She reached up and slapped him in the face, causing his head to wiping to the side.

"I don't care what he was supposed to do, I told him to go see Cricket. I don't care how big and mighty you think you are Howard, if I ever, _ever_, see you hit one of your brothers again, I will personally castrate you and feed your balls to the wolves. Do you hear me?" She said stubbornly.

"Yes, ma'am." He muttered softly. She nodded her head.

"Good, now come 'ere." She said holding out her arms, he ducked his head as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly in her ear, his voice shaking as he held back tears.

"It's alrigh', I'm fine Howard." She said softly, running a hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

"I was so worried about you." He said, his shoulders shaking. Lucy felt her heart break for him.

"Shh, I'm alrigh'." She said, squeezing him tightly. After a few minutes, Howard pulled away from her, quickly wiping his eyes. "Now, I want you to tell Jack you're sorry." She said firmly.

"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly, holding out his hand to pull Jack from the floor.

"It's alrigh'." Jack said, his facing was turning purple when Howard hit him.

"Jack, sweetie, put some ice on your face then go on up to bed, you need some sleep. You too Howard." She said kissing them both on the cheek before placing her hand in Forrest's and pulling him up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind them.

"Will you hold me? I want to fall asleep in your arms again." She said pulling him to the bed, letting go of his hand to take off her robe, leaving her naked. Forrest took his pants back off, throwing them on the floor, before climbing into the bed with Lucy, pulling her to him, half draping her on his chest, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Lu." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight." She sighed, laying her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Like always, let me know if there is anything you want to see. And, please, let me know what you think! All of your reviews make me smile so much! Keep them coming! :D**


	9. I Love You's And Driving Lessons

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! :( **

**You guys are so amazing! *hugs* **

**As always, thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko for their continued help and support! :D**

**Enjoy!**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Forrest! Stop that!" Lucy giggled running away from him. It had been a week since those men attacked her, and Lucy was back to her old self, she had been a little shaken after the attack, but sleeping in Forrest's arms every night helped to make her feel better. He made her feel so safe, like nothing, or no one, could ever hurt her. Currently, they were in the Station and Forrest was chasing her around, swatting her bottom with a wet dish towel as she giggled and ran away.

"Get back here Lu!" He chuckled, reaching out to grab her, but instead grabbing air as she ran around a table.

"No! You're going to have to catch me!" She giggled, bolting for the stairs.

"Oh no ya' don't!" Forrest chuckled, catching up to her and grabbing her around the waist, spinning her in circles making her squeal.

"Forrest! Put me down!" She squealed, clutching his forearms as he spun her around. He stopped spinning her around and turned her around to face him before kissing her. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip-toes to get closer to him. His squeezed her waist before gently breaking their kiss, laying his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

"What?" She asked softly, feeling tears fill her eyes as she looked into his steel gray eyes.

"I love you." He repeated, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had started falling down her face. Lucy felt a huge smile take over her face, her heart swelled with emotion.

"I love you too." She said, pulling him down for a kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth to tangle with his. He let out a grunted, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. "Forrest, take me up stairs and make love to me." She whispered, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Lucy let out a gasp as Forrest scooped her up in his arms and carried her up stairs into his room, which had become their room, they had taken the bed out of Lucy's room and moved it into Forrest's, seeing as he had only had a mattress on the floor before. He gently sat her down on the bed and started to tug her dress over her head. Lucy raised her arms to help him, and as soon as her dress was off, she started unbuttoning his shirt.

Soon they were both stripped of their clothing, leaving them in nothing. Lucy laid back on the bed, holding out her arms to Forrest.

"Come 'ere." She said softly, sending him a big smile. He crawled over her on the bed, pressing kisses up her body as he moved. "I want you." She moaned as he drew one of her nipples into his mouth, making her arch her back. His mouth left her nipple and started trailing kisses up her neck, stopping to gently suck on her pulse point, leaving a dark mark behind. "Forrest! Stop doing that, I keep havin' to wear my hair down, thanks to you." She giggled, pulling his face away from her neck, giving him a kiss.

"I like it when you wear your hair down." He said, gently brushing her hair back. She smiled at him, pulling him into another kiss.

"Forrest. Make love to me." She whispered in his ear, making his groan lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips, brushing against him and causing a deep groan to be pulled from his lips. Forrest pressed a kiss to her lips and gently pushed inside of her. "_Forrest._" She moaned, arching her back and rolling her hips up into his.

"God, Lucy." He grunted, barring his face in her neck as they moved together. Each thrust of his hips made stars explode behind her eyes, drawing moan after moan from her lips, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Forrest, please." She wined, clinging to him. He gripped her thigh and pulled it up higher, causing her hips to shift slightly, the new angle causing him to hit a spot deep inside of her. "Forrest!" She moaned as she fell over the edge, he followed her a few seconds later; his face burred in her neck.

Forrest rolled onto his back, Lucy let out a sigh as he slipped out of her. She turned onto her side and cuddled up against him, wrapping one of her arms around his abdomen, and tangling their legs together, his arms going around her and pulling her closer.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too." She said; a huge smile on her face as she leaned up to kiss him.

"'Night Lu." He said kissing her once more.

"Mm…'Night." She said laying her head on his chest and drifting to sleep.

...

Lucy awoke to an empty bed, a piece of folded paper on the pillow next to her where Forrest should have been. Lucy reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open to see Forrest's messy handwriting.

_My dear Lu,_

_I didn't want to wake you up, seein' as I woke up early. Jack and Howard are mindin' the customers today, so you can have a day off. Wear somethin' comfortable, and don't ask me why, it's a surprise. _

_Love Forrest._

"What is he up too?" Lucy asked herself, shaking her head and climbing out of bed. She pulled on her robe before walking across the hall to her old room to pick out some clothes. She still had her clothes in the other closet because Forrest's wasn't big enough to fit all of their clothes together.

Lucy looked through her clothes and decided on a worn blue dress that was comfortable and grabbed and clean underwear before walking down the hall to the bathroom to get a bath.

…

After her bath, Lucy joined the boys downstairs while she waited for Forrest to get done in his office.

"Howard, do ya know what we're doin'?" She asked Howard, who was behind the counter washing some coffee mugs.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. All he said was Jack and I had to watch the damn Station." Howard grumbled, Lucy let out a giggle at the look of displeasure on Howard's face.

"Aw, you'll be alrigh' you big baby, it's just for one day." Lucy giggled, sticking her tongue out at him when he glared at her playfully.

"Ya' ready Lu?" Forrest asked walking out of his office.

"Yep!" Lucy said bouncing up from her seat and going over to give him a kiss. "What are we doin'?" She asked, looping her arms through his as they walked out of the Station.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"I'm gonna teach you how to shoot a gun." Forrest said leading her around the back of the Station where he had set up a place for her to practice. After what happened with those men, Forrest wanted Lucy to be able to protect herself when he wasn't there to do it.

"Forrest. I'm not so sure about this." Lucy said as he placed the gun in her hand.

"Most important thing you gotta remember is to always treat a gun like it's loaded, and not to point it at someone unless you want to hurt them." Forrest explained as he repositioned the gun in her hand. "Alright, now focus on your target, aim, and squeeze the trigger." He said.

"I don't think I can do this Forrest. Can't we do somethin' else?" She asked nervously biting her lip and looking at the gun like it was going to bite her.

"Lu, ya gotta learn how. What if someone tried to hurt you, and I wasn't there to stop um'?" He said softly, feeling a pang of guilt in his gut as he thought about what could have happened to her.

"Alrigh'…How do I do it again?" She sighed, still nervously eyeing the gun.

…

"This is fun!" She giggled as Forrest showed her how to reload. She'd be tense at first, throwing off her aim, but each time she shot the gun, the more relaxed she became, causing her aim to get better and better.

"Think your ready to move onto somethin' else?" Forrest asked as he finished reloading the gun.

"What else did you have in mind?" Lucy asked skeptically, raising her eye brow.

"Wanna learn how to drive?" He asked, motioning to their old beat up truck.

"Really?!" She asked exactly. Forrest chuckled at her enthusiasm, a smile stretching across his face.

"Yep. Come on." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the truck. He opened the driver's side door and helped her inside, kissing her hand before letting it go and walking around the truck to get in the passengers side. "Alrigh', first thing ya' gotta do is start it up." He said pointing to the keys that were dangling in the ignition.

"Alright. Here I go." She said, turning the keys and starting up the truck.

"Ok, now, put it in drive, and gently press the gas." Forrest coached.

…

Forrest was beginning to regret the decision to teach Lucy to drive. She was nervously gripping the wheel, her knuckles white, as she slammed on the brakes as a car passed them.

"Lu! Baby, you don't have to do that every time someone passes us!" Forrest exclaimed, braising his hands on the dash to avoid hitting it.

"I'm sorry! I'm not every good at this, maybe you should drive?" She asked, sending him a nervous look.

"No, you just gotta relax. Your doin' great, just don't slam on the brakes, alrigh'?" He said gently, trying to sooth her nerves.

"Alrigh'. I'll try." She sighed, gently pressing the gas pedal down, causing the truck to move forward slowly.

"Lu, ya' can go faster than that." Forrest chuckled.

…

"Your doin' great sweetheart." Forrest said, chuckling when Lucy shot him a huge grin.

"Thanks! I never thought driving could be this fun!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Suddenly, Lucy turned onto a old side road that no one used anymore.

"Lu, what are you doin'?" Forrest asked confused. She only raised an eye brow and giggled at him as she pulled the truck over and turned it off. "What are ya' doin'?" He asked her again as she climbed across the seat and into his lap, straddling his hips. Instead of answering him, she started pressing kisses along him jaw line and down his neck, stopping to gently bite his pulse point. "Lu." He groaned, gripping her hips in his hands.

"Take me Forrest." She whispered, rolling her hips against his, making him moaned and thrust upward, causing her to gasp and clutch onto his shoulders.

After a few minutes of struggling in the small space the truck provided, Forrest and Lucy had ridden themselves of their clothing, leaving them both naked.

"Come 'ere." Forrest said tugging Lucy into his lap to straddle his hips again, slipping inside of her with a moan. It doesn't matter how many times they had been together, Forrest couldn't help but marvel at how good Lucy felt, she fit him perfectly, all soft and warm, and his, all his.

"Forrest." She moaned, her head falling back and her hair cascading down her back, her nails digging into his bare shoulders. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, lifting her head up and leaning forward to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The cab of the truck was filled with moans of the others name, and the sound of harsh breathing, as they moved together, pushing other closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, God." Lucy moaned, raking her fingers through his hair as he ducked his head to press kisses to her breasts, her hips moving against his. Forrest started trailing kisses up to her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear lobe.

"Lu. You feel so good." Forrest grunted in her ear, thrusting his hips upward, making her moan. She was close; he could tell by the way she was moaning, and the way her body was throbbing around him. "Come on, Lu. I've got you." He groaned, squeezing her hips in his hands. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out a loud moan as she came undone, Forrest right behind her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"I love you, so much." Lucy panted, her face still tucked into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Lu." Forrest sighed, brushing her hair back and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"We should get back to the Station," Lucy said pressing a kiss to his neck. "I feel bad leavin' the boys to deal with the lunch rush." She said, feeling guilty.

"I'm sure their fine, but, I guess your right, someone might see us." Forrest said, giving her one last kiss before helping her move off of his lap, a groan being ripped from both of their throats as he left her. After a bit of a struggle, they both got their clothes back on, and Lucy started up the truck and drove in the direction of the Station.

…

When they got back to the Station the parking lot was full.

"Wow…Now I really feel bad for leavin' them this mornin'." Lucy said as she pulled into a spot.

"Miss Lucy! I'm so glad your back! Howard is tryin' to cook!" Jack exclaimed as he ran out of the Station and over to the truck.

"He's doin' what?!" She asked, rushing to get the door open. Behind her, Forrest chuckled. "Stop laughin' Forrest! Your brother's gonna catch the Station on fire!" She exclaimed, pushing the door open and hopping out of the truck, following Jack into the Station. Forrest got out of the truck and followed them inside, letting out a bark of laughter when he saw Lucy hitting Howard with a spoon.

"You're gonna make um' sick! I told you not to cook for the customers!" She said swatting him with the spoon again.

"Ouch! Damn woman! Stop hittin' me with that thing!" Howard grumbled as he jumped out of the way just as Lucy was getting ready to swat him again. "Forrest! Control your woman!" Howard said rushing around the bar to get away from her, sending her a playful glare as she giggled at him.

"Sorry Howard, don't think I can do that. I like her the way she is." Forrest said sending Lucy an affectionate smile, making her blush lightly. "I'm gonna go in the office, yell if ya' need me." Forrest said making his way to his office.

"Alrigh', I love you." She called over her shoulder as she started making lunch for the customers.

"Love ya' too, Lu." Forrest said before closing the door.

…

It was starting to die down when a woman walked into the Station, she was wearing a fancy suit, and her red hair was perfectly styled, along with her make-up.

"Can I help you with somethin' Miss?" Lucy asked as the woman took a seat on one of the stools and lit up a cigarette.

"Is Forrest Bondurant here?" She asked, even her voice sounded fancy. _What does this woman want with Forrest? _Lucy thought as the woman eyed her, making a face at the disheveled state of Lucy's dress. She had gotten flour on it while she was making lunch, plus, she hadn't put it back on properly after her and Forrest's little….Adventure that afternoon.

"He's out right now, but he should be back soon, can I get you anything in the mean time?" Lucy asked, trying to be polite, but inside she wanted to smack the look off of her face.

"Coffee please." The woman said before taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Alrigh'." Lucy said, grabbing a cup and filling it the coffee before sitting it in front of the woman.

"Lucy! Can we get some more coffee over 'ere?!" Howard called from the table he was sitting at playing cards with some of his friends.

"Sure thing sweetie." Lucy said smiling as she walked over to them, filling their cups before dropping a kiss on Howard's forehead. Lucy could feel that woman's eyes on her as she moved around the Station, filling everyone's coffee cups. "I'm gonna go outside, if any of y'all need anythin' just yell for me." Lucy said sitting the coffee pot down on the counter before walking outside onto the porch.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

When Forrest and Jack got back from town, they saw Lucy sitting on the porch reading a book.

"Hi boys, how was town?" Lucy asked smiling as she closed her book and stood up for the chair she was sitting in and meeting Forrest at the bottom of the steps.

"It was good! Is Cricket here yet?" Jack asked.

"Yep, he's out back tinkering on that car again." She said nodding her head, letting out a giggle when he ran around the back of the Station and out of sight. "Hi" She said looking up at Forrest.

"Hi." Forrest said leaning down and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucy let out a hum and pulled him closer, slipping her tongue in his mouth. He gently pulled away from her, making her whimper in protest.

"I missed you." She said sending him a bright smile.

"I missed you too." He said pecking her on the lips. He had missed her, even though he was only gone for a little while.

"There's a woman inside who wants to see you." Lucy said, her smile dimming slightly at the thought of the red haired woman sitting in the Station.

"Uh, ok." Forrest grunted, confusion filling his voice.

"The red head at the bar." She said waving her hand toward the door. "I'm gonna go check on Jack and Cricket." She said kissing him on the cheek before walking around the back of the Station.

Forrest watched her until she was out of sight before walking into the Station. As soon as he walked inside the red head that Lucy was talking about, got up from her chair and held out her hand.

"I'm Maggie Beauford, you must be Forrest." Maggie said in a flirty voice, slipping her hand into his and sending him, what she must have thought was a sexy smile, but in reality, it made Forrest want to pull him hand away from her and run.

Forrest sent Howard, who was sitting at a table with his friends, a helpless look. Howard sighed as he pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to them.

"Hello Miss, I'm Howard." Howard said gruffly, holding out his slightly dirty hand.

"Um. Hello." She said taking Howard's hand with a small look of disgust on her face.

"What can we do for ya' Miss Beauford?" Forrest asked, crossing his arms over his chest as soon as his hand was free.

"I heard your lookin' for someone to help take care of the place. Is that position still vacant?" She asked, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"No, it's not." Howard answered. What Howard said was true, Lu had already got that job…But, maybe if he hired someone else, it would take some of the work off of Lucy, and she wouldn't be as tried at the end of the day.

"Howard, can I talk to you a minute?" Forrest said grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him out of ear shot from Maggie.

"What Forrest?" Howard asked gruffly.

"Maybe we should hire her, just to help out Lu so she ain't got so much work to do; you know how hard it is to run this place by yourself." Forrest explained.

"Alrigh', fine. But, I'm gonna let you know now, I don't like the looks of that woman, and Lucy don't either. She ain't gonna be happy 'bout this." Howard warned him. Forrest knew Lucy wouldn't like it, she was stubborn and she liked to do things her way, and that included taking care of the Station.

"You let me worry 'bout Lu, she'll be alrigh'." Forrest whispered as they walked back over to Maggie.

"Well boys? Do I got the job?" Maggie asked, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"For now, we'll see how things go….And, there's no smokin' inside." Howard grunted, sending her a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, smiling as she put of the cigarette. "When do I start?" She asked.

"Lucy'll train ya' tomorrow mornin'." Forrest said before walking out of the Station and going to find Lucy. Hopefully she won't be too mad at him….

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Let me know what you think, and if there's anything you want to see! :D **

**Christmas is coming up, so, I might not be able to write as much as I want, but I will try! :) **

**Please review! And Merry Christmas! :D**


	10. Defending The Turf

**OMG guys, I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait! :( The holidays were crazy, and I had family staying at my house for a few days. But, I'm back now! So please, forgive me? :(**

**Thanks to everyone who faved/alerted, and to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! :D**

**As always, special thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! :D**

**Enjoy! **

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"You what?!" Lucy exclaimed angrily. It was a good thing Forrest made her come up to their room before he told her, she didn't want Jack and Howard to see her angry.

"I hired that woman to help you around the Station." Forrest repeated himself. Lucy was not happy, in fact, she was angry. Not at Forrest per say, but at that woman for coming into _her _Station and weaseling her way into a job.

"I don't _need _any help. I am perfectly capable of taking care of the Station by myself." Lucy protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lu, I know you can do it, I just thought it'd be nice to have someone who can help ya' out, you how hard it is doin' it by yourself. I hate seein' ya' so tried at the end of the day." Forrest said gently, walking over to her and placing his hands on her waist. She let out a sigh, unable to stay mad at him, and stood on her tips toes to rest her forehead against his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Fine….But you have to make it up to me." She giggled.

"Oh? And how am I gonna do that?" Forrest asked, slipping his hands down to her bottom.

"Oh, I'm sure you think of somethin'." She said pulling him into a deep kiss as she grabbed his sweater and pulled him against her. Forrest started backing her toward the bed as he tugged her dress over her head. Lucy fell onto the bed with a squeal, pulling Forrest on top of her. "See? I knew you'd think of somethin'." She smirked before pulling him into another kiss.

…

"God." Lucy panted as she curled into Forrest's side.

"I love you." Forrest said softly as he brushed her sweat slicked hair away from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she moved even closer to him.

"Mm…I love you too." She replied sleepily, pressing a kiss to his chest before laying her head down, right over his heart.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" Forrest chuckled.

"Oh, I _more _than forgive you." Lucy giggled, leaning up to kiss his lips before laying her head down on his chest again.

"'Night Lu." He said pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"'Night baby." She whispered, letting out a small yaw as she snuggled into him and drifted to sleep.

…

When Lucy woke up in the morning, Forrest was already up and was standing at the end of the bed getting dressed.

"Mornin'." She said climbing out of bed and stretching her arms over her head.

"Mornin'." Forrest said leaning down and giving her a kiss as he buttoned up his shirt. Lucy grabbed one of his nightshirts from the dresser and put it on.

"I'm goin' to get a bath, I'll see ya' down stairs." She said kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room, grabbing some clothes, and then going to get a bath.

…

When Lucy walked down stairs after her bath she saw the red head from yesterday was behind the counter, cooking something on the stove. She felt anger explode in her gut. How dare that woman come into her home, and act like she owned the place.

"Excuse me? What do you think your doing?" Lucy asked, glaring at the woman.

"Well, it seemed like you weren't ever going to come down stairs and do your job, so I took over." The woman sneered, Lucy hadn't even learned her name yet and she already didn't like her.

"Do _my _job?" Lucy growled, her hands clenching into fists.

"Mornin' Miss Lucy! Can you make me some breakfast?" Jack asked, trying to break the tension, he could tell Lucy was about to snap.

"I'll make you something." The woman said, sending Lucy a glare.

"No, I want Lucy to do it, no offence." Jack said quickly. Lucy sent Jack a smile, walking over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jack was always so polite; he was such a sweet little boy, well, man rather.

"What'da ya' want? Egg's? Pancake's?" She asked as she walked around the counter and into the kitchen, sending the woman a glare as she grabbed one of the frying pans, she had a brief thought of hitting the woman with it, but, she figure Forrest wouldn't like it if she started beating up the person he just hired.

"Pancakes, please, with chocolate chips!" Jack said excitedly.

"Alrigh', chocolate chip pancakes it is." She giggled as she started the batter. "How 'bout you Howard?! Do you want any?" Lucy called to Howard, who was walking down the stairs.

"Yes please." Howard said taking a seat at the bar with Jack.

…

As the day went on, Lucy tried to train the other woman, Lucy had learned that Maggie was her name and she still didn't like her, but gave up because Maggie would have no part of it.

"Maggie, you can't do that. You have to give each customer clean napkins, not one's that other customers didn't use." Lucy growled at Maggie. Lucy was ready to pull her hair out; she didn't know why she ever agreed to train that devil.

"Whatever, it's not like they are gonna know." Maggie sneered. Lucy threw up her hands and walked away, going to tend to her tables.

"Do whatever you want Maggie, let's see how long you last." Lucy growled to herself as she walked away.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Later that day Forrest walked out of his office to Lucy rushing around tending to the customers. Forrest felt his own smile cover his face when she looked up at him and sent him a big smile, she loved serving the customers, and they all loved seeing Lucy's bright smile and happy attitude as she waited on them. The bell above the door rang as a woman walked inside.

"Hello, if you take a seat I'll be right with you." Lucy said sending the woman a smile as she waved to a stool at the bar.

"Oh, I'm here to do some business with Forrest. David Williams sent me." She said nervously. She was a pretty woman, not anywhere near as beautiful as Lucy, but, maybe Forrest was biased. She had long curly blond hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Why don't you take a seat over there beside Howard? Forrest will help you in just a minute." Lucy said, sending Howard a look. The elder of the Bondurant's hadn't taken his eyes off of the girl since she had walked through the door. Forrest could tell by the look on his brother's face that he thought that the woman was attractive.

Forrest let out a small chuckle as he walked behind the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi Forrest." Maggie flirted from her seat at the end of the bar, slowly running her tongue over her bottom lip, trying to be sexy. Out of the corner of his eye, Forrest saw Lucy send Maggie a glare.

"Hi." He nodded to her. Maggie let out a huff when she didn't get the attention she wanted. "You said David sent ya'?" He asked the blond woman, she nodded her head, making her curls bounce.

"Yes, sir. He did." She said, biting her lips and fidgeting on the stool she sat on.

"You're his little sister ain't ya'? Caroline, right?" Howard asked, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, do you know David?" She asked, raising one of her eye brows.

"Yeah, I used to work at the saw mill with him, he's a good guy. It's a real shame what happened to his wife, tell him I'm sorry, will ya?" Howard asked quietly.

"Thank you, I will." She said giving him a soft smile. Howard felt his heart beat a little faster as he looked at her, she was a beautiful little thing, and he couldn't help but be attracted to her.

"So, what does your brother need?" Forrest asked, breaking Howard and Caroline out of their thoughts.

"Oh, um. He wants a crate of white-lighting, and half a crate of Apple Brandy." Caroline said, counting it off on her fingers as she spoke.

"Howard, why don't you and Jack go get that and load it up for her?" Forrest asked his brother.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Howard mumbled, standing up from his seat. "Come on Jack." He said, grabbing his little brother by the collar of his shirt and pulling him out of the door with him, Jack protesting the whole time.

"So, Caroline was it? I'm Lucy." Lucy said walking over and holding out her hand for Caroline to shake.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Lucy." Caroline said, shaking her hand.

"Lucy, don't you have work to do?" Maggie spat as she studied her finger nails. Forrest felt anger twist in his gut; Maggie had no right to talk to Lucy that way. He opened his mouth to speak, up Lucy beat him to it.

"_Me_? What about _you_? Don't you think you should take care of your customers?" Lucy asked, sending Maggie an icy glare. _That's my girl, _Forrest thought, pride shining in his eyes.

"My table is empty." Maggie said pointing to a small table in the corner.

"You've got more tables than that Maggie, so get to work." Forrest growled, sending her a sharp look.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry Forrest, do you forgive me?" She asked, bating her eye lashes and poking out her bottom lip. Lucy gave Maggie a look of disgust, anger flaring in her green eyes.

"Just get back to work." Forrest replied sternly. Maggie pouted as she got up from her stool and walked over to one of the tables.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"What is with that woman?" Caroline asked as soon as Maggie was out of ear shot.

"Ya' know, I think I'm being to like you already Caroline!" Lucy said, sending the other woman a smile.

"The feeling is mutual, Lucy." Caroline said giving Lucy a big smile. They all turned their heads toward the door as Howard clambered up the steps.

"Howard, do ya' have to be so loud?" Lucy asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. We got it all loaded up for ya'." Howard said, sitting back down in his seat beside Caroline.

"Thank you. Well, I best be going." Caroline said as she got up from her seat.

"Aw, do ya' have to? I was startin' to enjoy havin' another woman 'round." Lucy said, sending Howard a look, trying to get him to help her.

"Oh, no. Really, I have to go. My brother wants me to make dinner tonight." Caroline said giving Lucy a small smile.

"Alrigh', but come back one day, we can do somthin', I don't get much female interaction 'round here." Lucy said smiling.

"Aligh', that sounds good. Oh! Before I forget, here's the money for the moonshine Forrest." Caroline said, pulling a wade of cash out of her purse and handing it to Forrest.

"Thank you." He nodded to her. "I'll be in my office if ya need me." He said, leaning over to press a soft kiss on Lucy's lips before walking into his office.

"Well, I'm gonna get goin'. It was nice meeting you." Caroline said as she walked toward the door.

"You too! Come back anytime!" Lucy said smiling as she waved to Caroline. As soon as Caroline was out of the door, Lucy turned to Howard with a smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"You like her!" Lucy said, giggling when Howard blushed.

"I do not!" He protested, covering his face with his hands.

"Aw, it's alrigh' Howard! Don't worry; I think she likes you too." Lucy giggled, sending him a small wink.

"Do you _ever_ do your job?" Maggie snapped at her. Lucy raised an eye brow at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, glaring at her, Lucy felt stress level start to rise.

"You must work, right? I mean, the fact that you let them all get in your panties can't be the only reason they keep you around, is it?" Maggie sneered. Lucy felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. "I guess Forrest must be desperate. Don't worry, I'll show him what a real woman is like."

"How dare you." Lucy growled, anger twisting in her gut. There was no way Lucy was going to let this woman come into her home, and insult her, her family, or her man. "You have no right to come in here and talk to me that way. And, you sure as _hell _have no right comin' in here and insulting my family, so I suggest you leave now, before I beat the ever lovin' hell out of you." Lucy hissed, balling her hands into fists.

"Oh really? _Your _goin' to beat me up? Honey, you couldn't even protect yourself from a few men, what makes you think you can take me?" Maggie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You bitch." Lucy growled, pulling back her arm and punching Maggie in the face, feeling her nose break under her fist. Maggie let out a screech and cupped her hands around her nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Lucy was ready to hit her again when Howard grabbed her by her biceps and pulled her back.

"What is going on?!" Forrest asked as he flung the door of his office open and rushed into the dining room.

"She hit me for no reason!" Maggie cried, trying to make Forrest feel sorry for her. Lucy felt her anger rise even higher, and tried to pull herself away from Howard so she could get at Maggie again.

"Is that what happened?" Forrest asked Howard, who was still holding onto Lucy.

"Of course not! That devil was calling Lucy a whore." Howard said, defending Lucy and sending Maggie a glare that could send someone to an early grave.

"That's not true! Forrest, you have to believe me." Maggie wined, standing up from the floor. Forrest ignored her, instead looking into Lucy's eyes. Lucy slightly shook her head, Forrest knew she wouldn't hurt someone unless there was a good reason, and in this case, there was a _very _good reason.

"Maggie, I think you should leave." Forrest said calmly, as he looked into Lucy's eyes.

"Bu-" Maggie started, only to be cut off when Forrest sent her a glare even more intimidating than Howard's.

"You're fired, leave…Now." He growled, pointing to the door.

"Fine, I don't need this place anyway." Maggie sneered, brushing off her skirt and walking out of the door, hopefully, they'd never see her again. As soon as she was gone, Howard let go of Lucy's arms.

"I shoulda kicked her ass." Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you already did Lu." Forrest chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry she said those things to you." He whispered in her ear.

"It's alright; she was trying to get under my skin." Lucy whispered back, pressing a kiss to his cheek before looking around the room. There were only a couple of customers in the Station, and they were all looking at her. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, she opened her mouth to speak, but Howard beat her to it.

"Nothing to see here; go on back to your meals." Howard grumbled. Lucy gave him a thankful look, to which he nodded.

"You sure you're alight?" Forrest asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"Yep, I'm alright." She said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**What do you guys think of Caroline?**

**Let me know what you think/anything you want to see! And, please, let me know if there's anything I need to improve on. :) **

**And please review! They make me so happy!**


	11. Baby Talk And Dancin'

**A message from Schuneko,**

_**I know this feeling and I hate it and that's why I am writing this. As writers, especially fanfic writers we just want our readers to enjoy the stories. So when we get a bad review, even if it's just say 1 out of hundreds of positives, we stop and think 'what am I doing wrong.' Let's face it 1 bad out of a hundred, the other 99 good isn't much to bat and eyelash at, but we do…at least I know I do. **_

_**I'm not even sure if you'll read this, you said you wouldn't, but as I say I'm a writer and I chose to write this regardless of your noticing. As a recognized guru to this story I am involved and feel obligated to defend my interwebz fanfic friend and guru to my own stories. The most pertinent I feel is that there is no way for you to be contacted, no way to discuss your issue. You just tore a story apart because of your opinion of its characters (not the story itself, which confuses me even more because you say it's a good story too?) and walked away. Congrats you just sucker punched a tied person, way to go. Because that's what a bad review with no constructive criticism feels like especially when we can't defend what we are writing. **_

_**You are completely and totally right to have your own opinion, I have no intent of saying otherwise. Here is mine, Maggie was not a 'Villain' in this story, a bitch maybe, but not a villain and did you see how many people rallied behind Lu in their comments? A villain would be a character like Rakes, He beats the everlovin crap out of Jack, sends People to slit Forrest's throat, kills cricket and this is before the shootout at the end even. There is your villain, sheesh love to hate him really do. That is why people still talk about Lawless, the acting was amazing, it's our country's history and who here gets sick of writing about the illustrious Tom Hardy? Furthermore it's a true story for crying out loud you get your Forrest/Maggie wish. We write 'fiction' for a reason, we want to see it play out in other ways. I will get off my soapbox now, read on! I know I will. ^_^ Schuneko Out!**_

**Schuneko, I could hug you so, so, so much right now! :D And you too Mrs. JohnReese! :) If you girls hadn't have been there for me I don't know what I would have done, and you don't know how much it means to me to have people who will do that for me. :) *Hugs***

**Thank everyone who faved/alerted, and to everyone who sent nice positive reviews! :)**

**Enjoy!**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Late one night, Forrest and Lucy were lying in bed, and Lucy pressed herself as close as she possibly could against his side. They had just finished making love, and Forrest was drifting closer and closer to falling asleep. But, the sound of Lucy taking a deep breath, like she was about to say something, woke him up a little.

"Have you ever thought 'bout havin' babies?" Lucy asked quietly. Forrest felt himself tense, nervousness planting itself in his gut.

"Are you…?" He asked, trailing off. Lucy lifted her head up to looked at him and smiled, gentling shaking her head.

"No, no….I was just thinkin'." She sighed, laying her head back on his chest. Forrest pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing in her scent for a minute before speaking.

"I never thought 'bout it before." He whispered into her hair.

He was surprised to find himself feeling slightly disappointed when Lucy said she wasn't pregnant. He'd never thought about having kids before, he never had any one to think about having kids with…But, the more he thought about it, the more he found himself imagining having kids with Lucy, imagining what she would look like carrying his child, what she would look like holding their baby. She would be a wonderful mother, he decided.

"I've never had anyone to think 'bout doin' that with." He said. Lucy pulled away from him and sat up, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, now you've got me." She said, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, I do, and I ain't let you go no where." He said softly, gently taking on of her hands in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Do you want to have babies with me Forrest?" She asked just as softly, a small smile on her face. Forrest felt all of the nervousness he had been feeling float away as he looked at her, his sweet, beautiful Lu. He tugged her toward him, bringing her to lie on his chest once again.

"Some day." He whispered her ear, placing a kiss there before trailing his lips across her jaw to her lips. She let out a pleasant hum as she kissed him, pulling away to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna have babies with you too." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. A few minutes later, they both drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and content in each others arms.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"I heard the McClain's are having a corn-shucking tonight. I think we should go!" Lucy said, giving Forrest an excited smile. She'd never gotten to go to one when she was younger, plus, she really wanted to go out with Forrest, heck, maybe he'd even dance with her.

Caroline said she was going to be there, and Lucy was hoping that Howard would come out of his shell and ask her to dance; everyone could tell they liked each other. Caroline would come to the Station almost every day and help Lucy out, and Lucy saw the looks she was sneaking at Howard.

"I don't know Lu; we've got some runs we need to have tonight." Forrest said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, come on Forrest! Please?" She asked, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting. Forrest let out a sigh, shaking his head at her letting out a chuckle.

"Hey Miss Lucy!" Jack said as he came into the Station, Cricket right behind him.

"Hi boys. Jack, I was just telling Forrest 'bout the corn-shucking at the McClain's tonight, I think it'd be fun. How 'bout you Jack?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Oh! That sounds like fun! Can we go Forrest?" Jack asked excitedly. Forrest sent Lucy a desperate look. Lucy giggled; she could tell that they were starting to wear him down.

"We've got a few runs to make first, but, we can get them done fast enough to come back here and get Lu, then we can go." Forrest sighed.

"Thank you." Lucy said, going over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing a kiss to his lips. Pulling away from him, she sent him an excited smile.

"How 'bout you Cricket? Do you want to come too?" Forrest asked. Cricket smiled and nodded his head eagerly.

"I'd love too." He said. Lucy's smile grew.

"Good, now, all we need to do is get Howard to go." Lucy said.

"Get me to go where?" Howard asked as he walked inside the Station.

"The McClain's are havin' a corn-shucking tonight, and we're all gonna go. Would you like to go?" She asked hopefully. She saw a flash of hesitation in his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. "Caroline is goin' to be there." She said, trying to persuade him.

"I guess I'll go." Howard grunted, Lucy had to stop herself from clapping her hands and letting out a happy squeal.

"We're gonna have a blast!" Lucy said happily. Howard grunted at her as he walked behind the counter to get some coffee.

…

Forrest, Howard, and Jack had left to go on their runs, so Lucy and Cricket were playing a game of cards.

"Thanks for lettin' me go with you guys Miss Lucy." He said. Lucy felt her heart swell. Cricket was such a nice boy, and she thought of him as family.

"You're more than welcome." She said giving him a big smile. They played a few more times before Lucy told Cricket she needed to go get ready. "I'll be down soon. If the boys get back before I'm done, tell Forrest to come get me." She said before walking up the stairs to get ready for the night.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

When Forrest and the boys were done with their runs, they headed back to the Station to get Lucy and Cricket. Forrest couldn't believe Lucy had talked him into the corn-shucking. _She's probably gonna try to get me to dance with her, _He thought, shaking his head, an amused smile on his face. He'd do anything for that woman.

"Forrest?" Jack said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Forrest asked, looking over at his little brother, who was driving the truck.

"Are those, uh, panties?" Jack asked nervously pointing to the floorboard, where a pair of light-pink panties were laying. Forrest let out a chuckle when he recognized them, they were Lucy's; he remembered she was wearing them the day of their driving lesson.

"Yeah, they must be Lucy's." He answered sending Jack a smirk when his brother gave him a discussed look. _I guess she lost them, _He thought as he reached down and grabbed them, stuffing them in the pocket of his sweater.

"You two did it in the truck!" Jack shouted, slamming on the brakes.

"Jack! What the hell?!" Howard shouted from the back of the truck.

"Lucy and Forrest had sex in here!" Jack yelled. Howard let out a bark of laughter.

"Good job baby brother!" Howard called; amusement in his voice. Forrest let out a chuckle when he looked at Jack again; his little brother looked like he was ready to cry.

"That's so….That's so gross!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, Jack. Get over yourself. It ain't like ya' didn't know they have sex, they sleep in the same room for fuck sakes!" Howard laughed as Jack started driving again.

…

They made it back to the Station about fifteen minutes later. Jack was still un-comfortable knowing that Forrest and Lucy had done…Things in the truck. But, he'd be alright.

"Hey Jack!" Cricket said as he walked outside onto the porch.

"Hey Cricket." Jack said smile as he walked over to his best friend.

"Where's Lucy, Cricket?" Forrest asked raising an eye brow at him.

"She's up stairs getting ready; she said to tell you to come get her when you got back." He explained. Forrest nodded his head, putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. It was starting to get chilly in Franklin County, it was about mid fall now, and it got real cool at night.

"Alrigh', I'll go up and get her." He said as he started up the stairs of the porch, opening the door and walking inside the Station. He whistled to himself as he walked across the dining room and up the stairs. "Lu!" He called, knocking on the door before opening it to see her brushing her hair.

"Hi baby." She said smiling, getting up from her seat on the bed and walking over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You look beautiful." He said giving her another kiss.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his arm for her.

"Yep." She said happily linking her arm with his and heading out of the door.

…

They all piled into the truck, and head toward the McClain's farm. When they got there Lucy let out a happy squeal as she poked at Forrest, trying to get him to get out of the truck faster.

"Lu, stop that." Forrest said playfully pushing her hand away as she poked him again.

"No." She giggled. "Now, get your sexy butt out of the truck! Come on, hurry up." She said poking him some more.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" He chuckled, shaking his head as he climbed out the truck. She giggled again and gave him another poke as she got out of the truck behind him.

Forrest slipped his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her close to his side, as they walked into the McClain's barn.

"Lucy!" Forrest turned his head to see Caroline waving her hand at Lucy, trying to get her attention.

"Lu, Caroline's over there." Forrest said, tilting his head toward Caroline.

"Where?" She said looking all around trying to spot the blond woman, but she was too short to see over the heads of the other people there.

"Lucy! There you are!" Caroline said pushing her way through the throng of people.

"Caroline! It's so good to see you!" Lucy said breaking away from Forrest to pull the other woman into a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Caroline said returning Lucy's hug. "Hi Forrest." She said waving.

"Hi." He nodded.

"Are Jack and Howard here too?" Caroline asked, trying to be casual. Forrest let out a light chuckle, they already knew Caroline liked Howard, and vice versa.

"Their over there." Lucy said, excitedly pointing to a corner that Howard and Jack were standing in, talking amongst them selves.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Caroline said, sending Lucy a small smile before walking toward Howard and Jack.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Will you dance with me Forrest? Please?" Lucy asked; her eyes hopeful. Forrest let out a sigh, raising his eye brows at her.

"Lu, you know I don't like dancin'." He said. Lucy frowned, poking out her bottom lip and pouting.

"Please? Just one song?" She pleaded, standing on her tips toes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fine. One song. One." He sighed as he let her lead him to the dance floor.

"One song." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy let out a content sigh and laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

"I love you." Forrest whispered in her ear. Lucy smiled and tilted her head up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"I love you too." She said softly, lying her head back down and closing her eyes.

Lucy felt slightly sad when the song was over and Forrest started to lead her off of the dance floor, she loved being wrapped in his arms and wished she didn't have to leave them.

"She made ya dance with 'er?" Howard asked chuckling and shaking his head.

"I didn't make him, he went willingly." Lucy said, glaring at Howard playfully. He held up his hands in mock surrender, making Lucy giggle.

"Hi Miss Lucy." Jack said, not looking her in the eye.

"Hi Jack." Lucy said, sending him a big smile.

"I'm gonna go find Cricket." He said before rushing away from them.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"I don't know. It's Jack." Howard shrugged.

As they were standing there talk, Lucy saw Howard's gaze drift over to Caroline, who was standing a across the dance floor talking to Mrs. McClain, more than once.

"Why don't ya' go ask her to dance?" Lucy suggested. Howard's eyes snapped to Lucy's face.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go ask her to dance. I'm sure she'll say yes." Lucy said again, motioning to Caroline.

"I can't dance." Howard protested, shaking his head back and fourth.

"Yes you can. All you have to do is move to the music." She said crossing her arms. "Now go on, stop being a chicken." She encouraged, tugging Howard away from the wall and pushing him in Caroline's direction. He stumbled a little before steadying himself, shooting Lucy a look over his shoulder, and walking over to Caroline.

Lucy felt a huge smile tug at her lips when she saw Howard lead Caroline onto the dance floor.

"Look Forrest, ain't they so cute together?" She asked happily, pointing to Howard and the blond haired woman as they slowly moved to the music.

"Uh, sure." Forrest said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I love ya'." He murmured into her hair.

"I love you too." She sighed happily, turning her face up to press a kiss to his lips. Once they pulled away, Lucy let out a content sigh and relaxed in his arms. _I could stay_ _here forever, _She thought, a smile on her face.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Let me know what you think/anything you want to see, or if you think there's something I can improve on! :D**

**I was deeply hurt by what one of the reviewers said on the last chapter, when I say 'Let me know what you think' I don't mean in a cruel, negative way….And if your going to send me a review like that, please sign into your account so we can discus your issue like adults. **

**Review away! ;)**


	12. The Introduction Of Charlie Rakes

**I want to start off by saying thank you for all of the support, reviews, and favs/alerts, you guys are my inspiration! :) **

**And, like always, major thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko. :) *Major air hugs* **

**Now, I'd like to address a guest review I got on the last chapter from "h"….**

**First off, thank you for the review, and I'm very glad you like this story.**

**Second, I know my Forrest is a little OOC, but, I, and others, don't think he's completely OOC like you said. The main reason I didn't make Forrest exactly like he was in the movie, was because I didn't want him to be moody and grunty all the time. He was like that a little bit at first, but, I wanted him to come out of his shell after he met Lucy and got to know her. It was part of my plan when I wrote this fic…And, please remember, that's what it is, a FanFICTION. **

**Third, I'll admit, Forrest and Lu getting together may have been a tiny bit rushed, but, to make up from that, I included time jumps at the beginning of some of my chapters. Take chapter 7 for example. Lu moved in to the Station at the end of chapter 6, and there was about a two-to-three week time jump from the end of chapter 6, to the beginning of chapter 7. I even asked a few friends if they thought putting smut into chapter 7 was too soon, and they said no, they didn't see a problem with it. So, I went with it, and so far, my readers have liked it. **

**Fourth, and I'm going to sum this up because I don't want a five page long A/N at the beginning of this chapter…While I love getting reviews, and I'm so thankful for them, I'm beginning to get annoyed with these guest reviews. It's only because it seems like every time I get a guest review, it's because someone has a problem with something. If you are going to send a review like that, please, sign into your account, and if you don't have one, please get one, so we can discus the issue like rational adults. **

**Whew, ok, rant over. Sorry! **

**Please, enjoy the new chapter! :D (Sweater smut is dedicated to Mrs. JohnReese…Hope you enjoy it ;) ;) )**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

A few days later, Forrest was locking up the shed when he heard some cars pull into the parking lot. He put the key around his neck and slipped it into his shirt before tucking his gun in the back of his pants as he walked to the front of the Station.

"Hey Forrest." Sheriff Hodges said as Forrest walked up to him, his deputy was standing with him. "This here is the new special deputy. He's been brought in from the city to help us out. You know, make sure things go smooth." He said pointing to a man Forrest had never seen before.

"What things might they be?" Forrest asked, shifting his gaze from one man to the other. The man with the slicked back hair let out a laugh, and Forrest felt anger twist in his gut.

"Sorry, somethin' amuse you?" Forrest asked, placing his hands in the pockets of his sweater and tracing his fingers on the brass knuckles.

"My name is Charlie Rakes, I'm from Chicago." The man said in annoying voice. Forrest slipped his fingers in the knuckles, ready to punch the man in the face.

"That damn brother of yours, he somewhere about?" The deputy asked. Forrest ignored him, it didn't matter where Howard was; Forrest could take care of them by himself if he wanted to.

"Who's in the car?" Forrest asked, tilting his head toward the white car that was sitting behind the Sheriff's.

"That there is the new Commonwealth's Attorney, Mason Wardell. He wants to work it so that everybody gets to do some business." The Sheriff said right before they heard the man in the car tap on the window.

"Henry, go see what Mr. Wardell wants." The Sheriff said to his deputy. Mr. Rakes walked toward Forrest and stared at him, sizing him up.

"Pete, who the hell is this son of a bitch?" Forrest asked calmly.

"Me?" Rakes asked, moving closer to Forrest. "I'm the one who's going to make your life real difficult from now on if you don't toe the line, country boy." He said poking Forrest's chest.

"Don't you ever touch me again." Forrest growled, his anger rising to new heights, he wanted to beat the other man to a pulp when he threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"Forrest!" Lucy called as she walked out of the Station, breaking Forrest's attention from Rakes. "There you are. Hello Sheriff, I'm sorry if I interrupted." She said, walking down the steps and over to Forrest.

"No, no. You couldn't have come at a better time, if I do say so myself." The Sheriff said sounding slightly nervous.

"And you are?" Rakes asked rudely. Lucy raised an eye brow at Forrest at the man's tone.

"Lucy Thompson." She said, pressing herself close to Forrest as the slick haired man looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. The middle brother let out a growl at Rakes, oh how he wanted to beat him already.

"Forrest, it's already settled. Police is gonna get on board eventually. Start at twenty dollars a week, thirty dollars a load, that gets you free passage throughout the whole county. No one will bother you." The Sheriff explained.

"Ain't nobody bother me now." Forrest said stubbornly, squeezing Lucy closer to his side as Rakes continued to leer at her.

"Mr. Wardell, he'd like a jar of your finest apple brandy. Will that be alright?" The deputy said walking back to them, holding out a wad of cash. Forrest looks from Lucy to Rakes for a moment before grabbing the cash; he dropped his arm from Lucy waist and walked over to the white car, knocking on the window.

"Can I help you, son?" Mr. Wardell asked as he rolled down the window.

"Yeah. You send your talent with the bow tie round here again, and I guarantee you personally pulling a cleaver out of his fuckin' skull, you understand?" Forrest said leaning in the window and shoving the money into the man's pocket before turning around and walking back over to the Sheriff.

"You're gonna regret this, Forrest." Mr. Wardell called out of his window at Forrest's back.

"He's already regretting it, he's just too ignorant to know it yet." Rakes sneered.

"You wanna go on inside now Lu?" Forrest asked, pointing to the Station. Lucy nodded before going back inside. Once she was inside, Forrest turned around and stared at Rakes.

"You thinking of drawing on me?" Rakes asked, titling his ugly head to the side.

Forrest stared at him for a few more seconds before letting out a grunt and walking inside.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Lu?" Forrest called as he locked up his office.

"Yeah babe?" She asked, looking up from her book to look at him.

"It's dead, I want you to close up for the night. Howard, Jack, and I have some business to attend too. We'll be back soon." He said leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Aligh', y'all be careful. I might be asleep by the time you get back, so don't be making a bunch of noise, alrigh'?" She said getting up and following him to the door to lock up behind him; Jack and Howard were already out waiting in the truck.

"We'll be careful. I love you." He said giving her one more kiss before walking out of the door.

"I love you too!" She called waving to them as they drove away. As soon as she couldn't see their car anymore, she started locking up the Station for the night.

…

They'd been gone for about an hour when Lucy started feeling a little sleepy, so she decided to turn in early, and went up stairs to get ready for bed. As she was getting ready for bed, she was suddenly hit by an idea. She knew Forrest had been stressed lately, especially today, so, she decided to help him….Relive some of his stress once he got home.

Lucy grabbed Forrest's sweater from the end of their bed. She was surprised he hadn't worn it when he left. Without giving it another thought, she striped off all of her clothes, leaving herself naked, and put on Forrest's sweater.

Gathering up her courage, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, and instantly blushed. Her long brown hair was slightly wavy from being in a bun all day and was hanging around her shoulders, and over her breasts.

"I look ridiculous." She muttered feeling foolish. She took a deep breath and let it out in a fast gust of air. "Screw it." She said, pushing her embarrassment down and climbing onto the bed, lying on her side across the middle of the bed, facing the door.

…

Lucy had been lying on the bed for about twenty minutes when she heard Forrest whispering to Howard as they walked up the steps.

She quickly readjusted her position on the bed, crossing her legs and propping her head up on her right hand. She suddenly felt nervous when she heard the door knob turn slowly.

"Lu?" Forrest whispered as he slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet incase she was asleep.

"I'm still up." She said still lying on her side. She let out a small giggle when she saw the way Forrest's eyes widened at the sight of her in his sweater.

"Um…Uh." He said, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth.

"See somethin' you like?" She purred slowly moving to kneel on the bed. "Come 'ere." She said reaching for him. He swallowed once before taking a few big strides and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his body.

"God I love you." He said before catching her lips in a heated kiss.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Forrest let out a moan when he slipped his hands down to Lucy's bottom and discovered she wasn't wearing any panties under his sweater. He broke their kiss and looked into her green eyes, that where filled with love and want.

"You ain't wearing nothin' under this, are you?" He asked; his voice husky. He let another moan slip out as she started trailing kisses across his jaw, stopping to nibble on his ear lobe, making his shiver.

"Not a stitch." She whispered before trailing kisses down his neck. Forrest groaned deep in his chest as Lucy lightly sucked on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Lucy ran her hands down his chest and grasped handfuls of his shirt, tugging the hem of it out of his pants.

Lucy moaned and dropped her head into Forrest's shoulder as he slipped one of his hands in between them and stroked her core.

"Forrest, please." She whimpered, placing her hands on his shoulder blades and digging her nails into the cloth covered flesh.

"I got you, Lu." He whispered in her ear, as he increased the speed of his strokes, making stars explode in her vision as she fell apart. She panted against his neck for a minute, trying to recover slightly.

"I love you." She breathed in his ear, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

"I love you too." Forrest muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lucy let out a light giggle and lifted her head off of his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She said as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pressing kisses to the newly exposed flesh as it came into view. "I want you so much." She whispered as she dragged her tongue over his nipple, making him groan.

"I want you too, Lu, so much." He said dragging her back up his body and catching her lips in a heated kiss. A few minutes later, with the help of Lucy, Forrest was standing completely bare at the end of the bed. He let out a small moan when Lucy slowly started taking off his sweater, her smooth skin coming into view inch by inch. "Hurry up." He grunted, reaching and helping to pull the sweater off of her body, leaving her naked.

"Someone's inpatient." Lucy giggled, lying back on the bed and holding out her arms for him. He let out a grunt as he climbed on top of her, pressing wet kisses up her body as he went, finally reaching her lips. He slipped his tongue in her mouth to tangle with her, making her moan. "Forrest." She panted when he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her throat, sucking on her pulse point.

"I love you so much Lu." He whispered in her ear, trailing kisses along her jaw, catching her lips in a kiss. She let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his wait, pulling him even closer to her.

"Take me Forrest, please." She whimpered, arching her back, bringing her breasts into contact with his chest. Forrest let out a moan at the feeling at her pressed against his body, she skin so smooth against his own. "_Please_." She whimpered again, lifting her hips to brush her core against his need.

"God, Lu." He groaned as he pushed inside of her, causing her to let out a loud moan and arch her back. _Sweet Lord, she always feels so good, _He thought as he thrust into her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"_Forrest_." She sobbed as he moved inside of her. Dragging her nails down his back, she rolled her hips, making him moan deep in his chest.

"Lucy, god, baby. You feel so good." He groaned in her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Forrest." She whimpered, shifting her weight. "I…I wanna be on top." She said nervously biting her lip. Forrest sent her a reassuring smile and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Anything you want baby." He said, holding her to his chest, he rolled onto his back and brought her on top of him. Lucy let out a moan as the new angle caused him to hit a spot deep inside of her body, causing pleasure to shoot through her senses.

"Forrest." She breathed, bracing her hands on his chest as she started to move. Slowly lifting herself up, before sinking back down, causing Forrest to moan loudly and grip her hips in his hands.

"_Lu_, good Lord." He grunted, thrusting up into her, making her head roll back and her mouth fall open, ripping a moan from her throat.

"Forrest. Oh, _Forrest._" She sobbed, digging her nails into his pecks as she got closer, and closer to the edge, each thrust sending shock waves of pleasure through her body, and making stars explode behind her eyes. "I…" She trailed off, another moan escaping her throat.

"Let go, baby, let go. I've got you." He whispered to her, letting out a groan when she squeezed around him as she fell over the edge, gasping for breath and moaning. Lucy collapsed onto his chest, and Forrest rolled her over onto her back; burying his face into her neck and thrusting into her a few more times before finding his own release.

"I love you." She gasped, running her fingers through his hair as he panted for breath against her skin.

"I love you too, so much, Lu." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck as they both slowly recovered. Forrest slowly pulled out of her, causing both of them to let out a groan, before rolling onto his back. Lucy scooted toward him and curled up against his side, letting out a content and exhausted sigh. Forrest wrapped a heavy arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his warm, relaxed body.

"Good night." She muttered against his chest, her lips brushing against his flesh the each word.

"'Night Lu, love ya'." He said sleepily, pressing a kiss to her forehead before both of them drifted off to sleep.

…

When Lucy woke up in the morning, she was lying on her back with Forrest's arms wrapped around her, and his head on her chest, his ear resting right over her heart. She let out a pleased sigh and tangled her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. She let out a quiet giggle when Forrest titled his head into her hand, humming lightly.

"You still asleep?" Lucy whispered, lightly stroking his cheek with her other hand.

"No. Just enjoying the head rub." He chuckled, gently grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"You're so goofy." She giggled, gently tugging his hair, making him groan slightly. "Like that?" She said, tugging on his hair again, he let out a soft moan. In retaliation, Forrest bent his head down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, making her gasp and arch her back, letting out a whine of protest when he pulled away.

"Like that?" He asked, smirking. She looked at him and pouted, trying to tug his head back to her breast.

"_Please_, Forrest." She whimpered. He had barely touched her, and her skin already felt like it was on fire. "I need you." She whimpered again, arching her back. Letting out a groan, Forrest hitched one of Lucy's legs up around his back, and entered her in one hard, smooth thrust, causing Lucy to throw her head back and moan.

"Lucy." Forrest grunted, burying his face in her neck as he thrust inside of her. As they moved together, Lucy felt herself near the edge. Clinging to Forrest, she let out a loud moan, digging her nails into his back.

"Forrest." She moaned, rolling her hips. "I'm so…_Oh_." She sobbed, her toes curling and her back arching as she fell over the edge, taking Forrest with her.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

As they recovered, they laid tangled together, panting for air. Forrest brushed Lucy's sweat damped hair out of her face and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said sending him a bright smile. He placed one last kiss on her lips before slipping out of her and rolling onto his side, leaving her feeling empty. "We really need to get up." She sighed, pushing the covers off and getting out of the bed, wincing slightly from the soreness between her legs.

"Somethin' wrong Lu?" Forrest asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." She said sending him a happy smile.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Forrest said, his eyes filled with worry as he climbed out of the bed and went to her.

"Oh, baby. You didn't hurt me." She said softly, cupping his face in her hands.

"Are you sure?" He asked, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of hurting Lucy.

"I'm fine." She said giving him a reassuring smile, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now, I'm going to get a bath, want to join me?" She asked, sending him a sexy smirk.

…

After they had a bath and got dressed, they ventured down stairs to open up the Station for the day, only to be greeted to the sight of Howard kissing Caroline. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was pressed against his chest, her own arms around his neck.

Forrest loudly cleared his throat, causing the pair to jump apart like they'd been burned, making Lucy giggle.

Caroline's face turned bright red when she saw Forrest and Lucy standing in the dining room.

"Uh, good morning." Caroline said, nervously fiddling with buttons on her sleeve.

"Mornin' Caroline…Howard." Lucy said, trying to hold in her laughter at the embarrassed looks on Howard and Caroline's faces.

"Morin'." Howard said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Are y'all hungry? I'm starvin', Caroline why don't you help me make some breakfast?" Lucy said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll help." Caroline said following behind her. As soon as the women were out of ear shot, Forrest started chuckling.

"Shut the hell up." Howard grumbled as Forrest's chuckling grew into laughter.

"I didn't say nothin'." Forrest said through his laughter, shaking his head. Howard let out a grunted and walked out of the front door and onto the porch, angrily muttering to himself. Forrest let out one last chuckle before heading into the kitchen to get some coffee.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Now, I'd also like to respond to another guest review…**

**First off, do you know how many people have faved and alerted this story? Do you know how many people have sent me reviews telling me how much they love this story, and its characters? No? You don't? Then I think you should do your research before insulting me.**

**Second, you have no right, **_**no right**_**, to review on **_**my **_**story and try to belittle me, or my story. And if you had any balls whatsoever, you would have had signed into your account. **

**Third, I will not stand for someone reviewing, telling me my story 'sucks' and not leaving any way to contact you to discuss your issue. And trust me sweetie, if you sign in and leave a review, you better have your big girl pants on because I, Schuneko, and Mrs. JohnReese are ready to give you a piece of our minds. **

**Fourth, what motivated this review? Schuneko's message? **

**Now, a message from Mrs. JohnReese, **

_**What on earth persuaded that person that "this story sucks" was CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!? Seriously? If you don't like something about a story, you give legitimate reasons...not just exaggerated details (i.e. Lucy does nothing but giggle? REALLY? Clearly someone can't read because, call me crazy, but she's done a lot more than giggle for all of the 11 chapters I've been reading...). **_

_**Second, like I've said before, if someone in a story is "too ooc" then simply stop reading! Don't tear an author down (especially an author who has tons of positive reviews to counteract the negative ones) just because you've got an ego problem. And I'm curious...every single negative review is from "guest". So is this one person with nothing better to do with their lives than tear someone down? Or are there really that many damn cowards in the world that they can't have the balls to write their review as whoever they are on the site? Or is it that they know that if they do that, people would go read THEIR stories and see how much they suck? Because usually people who do this kind of crap can't write worth a damn themselves.**_

_**And again...it's friggin' fiction! If you wanted to make Forrest dress up like Spongebob Squarepants and catch Jellyfish instead of run booze, you could. It is YOUR story.**_

_**Part of the reason (in my opinion) that people have so much fun with OCs is that they can create an entirely new dynamic between their creation and the rest of the canon characters. That being said, it stands to reason that canon characters may come to react to the OC in a way that is different than any other interaction they have with others in the story. For instance, from what I'm hearing, Forrest is probably more of the quiet, loner type who can be a great ass-kicker when he needs to be. He probably comes off as distant and tough...but the beauty of it is, with Lu (who he loves) he can be someone completely different. I mean, how many books and movies have played along the lines of a character being a complete hard ass on the job, or with his buddies, but he turns to goo with his woman? The answer: A LOT. Hell, I've even played on that a bit with Em (given that Bruce is a total playboy in the films and definitely has some trust issues and such...but with his sister, he's a teddy bear. Some might call that OOC...I prefer to call it a unique take on the canon character...something that every author has the right to do. Especially since it leads to more (ding ding ding...) CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!)**_

**I'm very sorry for the long AN's on this chapter, but, as I'm sure you can tell, I was, and still am, outraged by that review. **


	13. Dating Advice

"**Oh, listen here, mister. We got no way of understandin' this world. But we got about as much sense of this bird flyin' in the sky. There is a lot that bird don't know, but it don't change the fact that the world is happening to him all the same. What I'm tryin' to say is, is that the course of your life, well it is changing, and you don't even see it." - Forrest Bondurant**

**That is one of my favorite quotes from the movie, that and "Have you met Howard?" (Just thought I'd share :) )**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, faves/alerts, and all of your support! :D**

**Thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Later that day as Lucy was making lunch for some customers and Caroline was in the dining room reading, Howard walked into the kitchen. He had his hat in his hands, and was nervously fiddling with it. He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again and biting his lip.

"What's wrong Howard?" Lucy asked, wiping her hands on a towel and turning around to look at him. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak once again.

"Can I ask ya' somethin'?" He mumbled. Lucy raised one of her eye brows. It wasn't like Howard to be nervous, his life could be in danger and he wouldn't be even bat an eye lash.

"Sure." She replied skeptically. He nervously cleared his throat again, and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Um…What kinda stuff do women like?" He inquired, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Aw, Howard!" She cooed; a huge smile on her face.

" Lucy. Answer the question." He grumbled, throwing her a look.

"Right, sorry." She giggled. "Well, flowers are a good start, so is chocolate." She replied simply, turning her back to him to check on the food she was cooking.

"Ok, flowers and chocolate….Is that all?" He asked. Lucy felt her smile widen, she just had a great idea. "Is that all?" Howard repeated impatiently, wanting this conversation over and done with.

"Well, dates are nice too." She remarked, trying to keep her tone light, but inside she was squealing.

"A date?" He asked skeptically, raising his eye brows.

"Yeah, a date….You know what a date is, right?" She joked, turning around to face him again, her eye brows raised.

"Yes I know what a date is." Howard shot back, glaring at her playfully.

"Well, why don't you ask Caroline on a date? I'm sure she'd say yes after what we walked in on this mornin'." Lucy teased, smirking when his face turned red. She let out a giggle and swatted him with a towel. "Now get out of my kitchen, and go find your girl." She added.

"Thank you." Howard mumbled, sending her a small smile.

"Your welcome." She said brightly smiling at him as he walked out of the kitchen to go find Caroline.

…

"Forrest?" Lucy called, knocking on the door of his office, before slowly opening it to see him counting a wade of cash.

"Yeah, Lu?" He asked, looking up at her and smiling softly.

"Have you seen Jack? I haven't seen him all mornin', which ain't like him, he's almost always waiting for me to make breakfast in the mornin'." She said feeling slightly worried.

"I ain't seen him. Maybe he went to town, or to see Cricket?" He suggested. Just as Forrest finished talking, the front door banged into the wall as it was pushed open. Lucy let out a gasp of horror when Jack stumbled into the Station, his face swollen and bloody.

"Oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed, tears pricking in her eyes as she rushed over to Jack, Forrest right behind her. She grabbed him by his right arm and led him to a table, making him sit down in a chair. "Forrest, go get the first aid kit!" She instructed him as she grabbed a napkin off of the counter and pressed it to one of the cuts on Jack's face, making him wince. Forrest let out a grunt and went to get the kit from upstairs.

Jack let out a hiss as Lucy wiped at another one of his cuts.

"Who did this to you Jack?" She asked, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at his bruised and bloodied face.

"Rakes." He gurgled, his mouth full of blood and salvia. Lucy turned her head to the stairs as Forrest loudly rushed down them.

"Does he need any stitches?" He asked gruffly as he sat the kit down on the table and popped it open.

"I don't know. This cut is bleedin' real bad, so I can't tell." She explained as the tears started to fall down her face.

"Let me see." Forrest said softly, gently taking the napkin from her and putting pressure on the cut, making Jack wince again. Forrest let out a sigh as he move the napkin to take a look at the cut. "Looks like you'll be getting some stitches." Forrest reckoned.

"Do I have to?" Jack groaned. Lucy sent him a sympathetic smile; she knew how much getting stitches hurt.

"Yes." Forrest said sternly. He grabbed the needle out of the first aid kit, and got up to clean it. "Lu, hold that on his head, alrigh'?" He instructed, handing her the cloth.

"Alrigh'." She nodded, taking it from him and holding it onto Jack's wound while he disappeared into the kitchen. Lucy used her other hand to gently stroke Jack hair back from his face as tears still fell from her eyes.

Forrest came back from the kitchen carry a bottle of whiskey, to clean the needle with, and a wet cloth. He let out a sigh when he looked at his brother's face, gently shaking his head.

"Here, wipe the blood off." Forrest said, handing Lucy the wet cloth and taking the bloodied from her. She got to work getting as much of the blood off as she could, and once his face was clean, well as clean as it could be, she got up from her chair and let Forrest sit down so he could put in the stitches.

"Miss Lucy?" Jack asked, sounding like he was going to cry. She sat down in a chair beside him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Shh…Your gonna be fine, sweetie. Forrest's gonna get you all stitched up." She murmured soothingly as she stroked his hair again, trying to calm him down. He winced and squeezed her hand when Forrest pushed the needle into his skin.

…

Later, after Jack was all stitched up and the blood had been cleaned off of his face, Lucy was in the kitchen trying to scrub the blood out from under her fingernail with shaky hands. She let out a sob and turned away from the sink, sinking down the counter to sit on her bottom on the floor.

"Lu?" Forrest called as he walked into the kitchen. When he rounded the counter and saw her sitting on the floor, sobbing, he felt a wave of panic wash over him. "Lu! Are you alright?" He exclaimed, rushing over to her and pulling her into his arms.

"How could that son of a bitch do that to him?" She cried, turning to bury her face in Forrest's chest.

"Shh…Jack's gonna be alrigh'." He whispered in her ear, gently kissing her forehead. "As for Rakes, he'll get his, one way or another." He added, slowly rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

After a few minutes, Forrest got Lucy to calm down, and helped her wash the blood off of her hands.

"You gonna be alrigh'?" He asked, gently brushing her hair back from her face. She smiled at him sadly, softly nodding her head.

"I'll be fine…I just don't like seeing him like that." She muttered, letting Forrest pull her into his arms and hold her close. "I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He held her for a few minutes before letting her go so she could get back to the customers. "I'll be in my office if ya' need me." He added, kissing her lips before heading towards his office, leaving the door open in case she needed him.

…

Later that day, Forrest had moved out onto the porch to drink a cup of coffee, when the deputy's car pulled into the parking lot. Two deputies got out of the car and walked around to stand at the bottom of the steps.

"Forrest Bonudrant, it seems you've been involved in certain illegal activities." Deputy Abshire said.

"Illegal activities, huh?" Forrest grunted, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Look here, Forrest. You play ball with us we can make this here summons disappear…." The deputy advised.

"You tryin' to shake me down, Henry?" Forrest asked, raising his eye brows.

"I'm just the messenger here, Forrest." He said holding up his hands. Suddenly, Howard, who had just gotten back from wherever it was he had gone, could be heard stomping through the Station.

"Have you met Howard?" Forrest asked smirking, right as Howard burst out of the front door and runs down the stairs. The deputy tried to pull his gun from his holster, only to be punched in the face.

"What ya' gonna do? Shoot me?!" Howard yelled as he beat both of the men.

"Howard!" The deputy pleaded, trying to get him to stop.

"You gonna hurt my brother?!" Howard yelled, kicking him in the gut. "Huh? You tryin' to intimidate us? Huh?! We're Bondurants." He screamed.

"Alright now, that's enough." Forrest sighed, pushing himself out of his chair as Howard stuck the gas nozzle into the deputy's mouth.

"Think we're gonna shut up like them other cock suckers?!" Howard continued to yell.

"That's enough now. Howard, that's enough." Forrest commanded. Howard took the nozzle out of his mouth. "Alright." Forrest added.

"You dumb piece of shit!" Howard exclaimed, kicking the deputy one last time before walking back inside of the Station. Forrest let out a sigh, reaching down and grabbing the deputy's gun.

"Now you all oughta know better than to come around here when Howard's in a bad mood. Think you might wanna get out of here. You give my regards to Special Deputy Rakes." He started, unloading the gun before handing it to Deputy Abshire, who had slowly gotten up from the ground. "Ain't nothin' personal, Henry." He finished.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy looked up from her book when Howard came stomping inside, Forrest following him a few minutes later.

"What was all that racket about?" She asked, raising her eye brows.

"Just had a little disagreement with the deputy, that's all." Forrest assured her, walking over to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"If you say so." She replied, sending him a look that told him she didn't believe him. He let out a chuckle and kissed her again.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to smile.

"I love you too." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Do you know where Howard went earlier?" She questioned, pulling back to look at him.

"I don't know….Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No reason….Did you know Caroline wasn't here either?" She replied innocently.

"Lu, leave them be." Forrest warned, chuckling and shaking his head at her.

"All I want to know is how it went! Is that too much to ask?" She pouted, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"If they want you to know, they'll tell ya'." He pointed out, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be in my office." He said, kissing her one more time before walking toward his office. "Leave um' be Lu." He called.

"Fine." She huffed; crossing her arms and shooting a playful glare at his back, making him chuckle again.

…

"Hey Miss Lucy." Jack greeted her as he sluggishly pulled himself onto a stool.

"Hey honey, how are you feelin'?" Lucy asked, her voice filled with concern. His face was almost completely bruised, and one of his eyes was red from the blood vessels bursting.

"Sore, and a little dizzy." He stated, causing Lucy's worry to heighten. _Maybe I should take him to the doctor, _She thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Forrest! Can you come here, please?" She called across the Station, her worry evident in her voice. Not a second later, Forrest rushed out of his office.

"What's wrong?" He asked; a slightly bewildered look in his eyes.

"I think we need to take Jack to the doctor." Lucy proclaimed, wringing her hands together as she worried her lip between her teeth.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" He asked, worry for his little brother clean in his eyes.

"He said he's dizzy." She replied. Forrest let out a sigh and walked over to Jack.

"Jack, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up three fingers in front of Jack's face.

"Three." He mumbled, lying his head down on his arms.

"I think he'll be ok, Lu." He assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still filled with worry.

"I'm sure. He just needs some rest. He'll be alrigh'." He reassured her again, with another kiss.

"I guess I just worry too much." She admitted sheepishly, folding herself against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alrigh' to worry 'bout the people you love, Lu." He whispered, pressing yet one more kiss to her forehead.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Please review! **

**Also, I wrote a Howard/Caroline one shot, which has just been posted, if you would like to take a look :)**


	14. Tragic Circumstances

**Guys?! Really?! Over 100 reviews?! I can not stop smiling right now! :D There aren't enough words to tell you all how thankful I am for all of your reviews! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted! I am sending hugs to each and every one of you! *hugs***

**Major thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! **

**And, a special thank you and welcome to cat90210 ;)**

**Also, one more thing! You guys need to go read Schuneko's story About Today...It's an amazing Warrior fic! So...What do ya say? Who wants to help her get 100 reviews?! ;)**

**And, I found a song that I think fits Forrest/Lucy, it's called Everything by Lifehouse if you guys want to check it out :)**

**This chapter wasn't my favorite to write (Given what happens in it)…But, I hope you enjoy it :)**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

It had been a few days since Jack had came home all bloody and bruised, and by now his face had healed, and he was as good as new. Lucy had been a bit of a wreak, even had nightmares that Forrest had to wake her from, but, she was alright now that Jack was better, but Forrest knew the thought of what Rakes had down was still in the back of her mind. Forrest was shaken out of his thoughts when Howard handed him another crate of moonshine to put in the truck.

"Where's Jack?" Forrest inquired as he sat the crate down.

"I've seen him swanin' around in daddy's old suit." Howard chuckled, shaking his head, handing Forrest another crate out of the shed.

"Listen Howard." Forrest started, slipping his hands in his pockets and leaning against the truck.

"Yeah?" Howard asked, sitting the last crate in the back of the truck.

"I need you here with me tonigh'. Uh.….I got some business with a couple of out of towners I never dealt with before." He explained.

"Yeah, where they from?" He questioned as he covered the shine with a tarp.

"Chicago." Forrest replied, shuffling his feet in the dirt.

"Oh, well, me and Danny we just gotta stop by the steals first." He replied nonchalantly.

"You just be here by eleven now, you got that?" Forrest said firmly. Howard nodded his head.

"I got it. When have I ever let you down?" Howard said, clapping his younger brother on the back, to which Forrest let out a grunt, shaking his head at him as he walked toward the back door of the Station.

…

Forrest looked up from his log book when Cricket rapped on the window, lightly shaking his head. Forrest let out a sigh, it was well past eleven, and Howard still hadn't shown up.

"Tell Lu to start closin' up." He directed Cricket, who nodded. As soon as Cricket moved from the window, a crash was heard from the dining room. Forrest felt his heart jump in his throat as he got up from his chair and flung open the door. His eyes widen and rage filled his gut at the of Lucy struggling to pull her wrist away from a man, who was sporting a deep cut on one of his hands.

"Alright now! That's enough! Go on, get out of here!" Forrest yelled, trying to control his anger, pointing to the door and glaring at the man.

"I paid for another jar, and she won't give it. Then the bitch done me." The man sneered, holding out his hand for Forrest to see. Forrest glanced at Lucy, who gently shook her head.

"No, you didn't." Forrest replied, slipping his hand in his pocket and sliding on the brass knuckles.

"We gotta buy a hundred gallon of your liquor. Now you ain't gonna throw in some extra?" The man asked, his breathing labored.

"You ain't buyin' a Goddamn thing. Now, go on, get out of here." Forrest repeated, pointing at the door again.

"He pulled a gun on her." Cricket whispered in his ear. Forrest felt his rage heighten, no one was going to come into his home and threaten his women. "It's over there on the floor, under the table."

"Did you pull a gun on this woman?" Forrest asked, pointing to Lucy. The man sneered at him and pulled back his arm, and tried to punch Forrest in the face.

"Forrest!" Lucy screamed, covering her mouth with her hands as she watch Forrest throw the man across the dining room, causing him to crash into a table. "Forrest!" She repeated when she saw the other man lunge at him, getting one hit to his face before Forrest rammed him into the wooden beam.

"I may be a cripple boy, you sack of shit! But I'll blow your Goddamn brains out if you move!" Cricket yelled from his spot on top of the fallen man.

Lucy let out a gasp as Forrest punched the other man a few more times before throwing him to the floor.

"You alrigh'?" He asked as he wiped the knuckled off before slipping them back in his pocket. Lucy swallowed thickly and nodded her head.

"I'm alrigh." She replied shakily.

"Sorry, Lu." He apologized, before dragging the first man out of the Station and down the stairs, throwing him onto the snow covered ground, before going back inside for the other one. After threw him down next to his buddy, Forrest let out a sigh and looked up the drive way.

"God damn you Howard." He murmured before walking back inside.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

At was a few hours later and Cricket had gone home for the night, and Lucy had wrangled Forrest down into a chair so she could take a look at his cut.

"This might sting a little." She warned before dabbing at it with a alcohol soaked rag.

"Damn woman!" Forrest yelped, causing Lucy to jerk the rag away from his face and start apologizing. Forrest let out a chuckle and shook his head, giving his joke away.

"Why, you little!" She grumbled, playfully smacking his arm. "I thought I hurt you!" She said, faking anger.

"I'm sorry baby; I thought it'd be funny." He apologized, wrapping his hands around her waist and tugging her to stand in between his thighs.

"Well, it wasn't. Just for that, I think I'm going to have to punish you." She teased, raising her eye brows and sending him a sly smirk as she cleaned his cut.

"Oh, really?" He asked, sending her a look at desire. She let out a giggle as his hands slid over her bottom as she finished up cleaning his cut.

"You sure do like that old thing." She remarked as she put a small bandage on the wound.

"What 'old thing' are you talkin' 'bout? You mean this?" He asked innocently, giving her bottom a firm squeeze, making her moan lightly. "'Cause I hardly think it's old." He joked, catching her lips in a loving kiss.

"Why don't you clean this up and lock up?" She asked, trailing kisses across his jaw, smiling when she felt him nod weakly. "I'll be upstairs. Don't keep me waitin' too long." She whispered in his ear, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before walking towards the stairs, sending him a wink over her shoulder as she took them up to their bedroom.

…

Lucy had been waiting for Forrest is come upstairs for about fifteen minutes, and she was starting to get worried. He never took this long to lock up, certainly not if he knew she was waiting for him. No, something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong; Lucy could feel it in her gut. Swallowing nervously, Lucy slipped on her robe and grabbed Forrest's .38 caliber revolver from the bedside table, and slowly opened the bedroom door. She hoped to God she wouldn't need the gun, but she wasn't going to leave it behind, just incase she did need it.

Pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind, she continued out of the room and down the stairs, making sure to keep her back to the wall.

"Forrest?" She called quietly, when she received no reply, she felt fear plant itself deep inside of her gut. _God, where is he? _She thought, her heart beating fast inside of her chest. Pushing herself to go farther, she quickly walked down the stairs and reached for the light switch that she knew was on the wall, fumbling for a minute before flipping it on, and basking the dining room in a sea of light.

"Forrest?!" She called again, louder this time, only to almost jump out of her skin when a breeze caused the front door to swing against the door frame and make a knocking sound. After taking a few seconds to steady her heart rate, Lucy tightly gripped the handle of the .38 as she walked over to the front door. _It shouldn't be unlocked; Forrest was supposed to lock it, where the hell is he? _She thought as she slowly pushed the door open and stepped out onto the porch.

"Forrest?! Baby, if this is some kinda game, I don't like it!" She called, feeling her fear heighten to an extreme level. Lucy felt her heart jump into her throat when she heard a muffled groan come from the other side of Forrest's car. Increasing her grip on the gun, she slowly walked over to it, swallowing thickly before walking around the other side.

The gun dropped from her hand and onto the snow covered ground at the sight that met her on the other side of that car.

"_Forrest!_" His name was a sob as she rushed over to him, pulling his head into her lap and putting pressure on his throat. There was blood, so much blood. It covered Forrest's hands, and down his arms, seeping into his clothes and the ground below him. "Stay with me please, _please, _don't you dare die on me!" She sobbed, an endless stream of tears flowing down her face. Lucy felt her gut wrench at the sight of him…His skin was so pale and clammy, his eyes open, but not seeing anything as he tried to hold his throat together.

Lucy felt a tiny sliver of hope enter her body at the sound of someone pulling to the lot. But it was quickly diminished when she realized she didn't know who it was. From her spot on the other side of Forrest's car, she couldn't see the road, or the parking lot. Reaching out and grabbing the gun in one of her blood coated hands, she took a deep breath before calling out.

"Help! Some one _HELP!_" She screamed.

"Lucy?!" She heard Howard call, sounding worried.

"Howard! Please, Howard!" She sobbed, feeling that sliver of hope re-entering her body when Howard ran around the car and found them. His face instantly paled at the sight of his baby brother lying in her arms, both of them quickly becoming covered in Forrest's blood. "You have to help me get him to the car; he's too heavy for me to lift alone." Lucy commanded, trying to make her voice sound firm, but inside she was falling apart. "_Howard!_" She yelled, breaking him out of his trance. "You have to _help _me." She sniffed, carefully moving Forrest's head off of her lap and standing up.

Howard nodded numbly and went over to his brother, lifting like he barely weighted anything at all and carrying him to the truck. Lucy quickly opened the passenger door and climbed in, placing Forrest's head in her lap again when Howard put him inside, and putting pressure on his throat once more, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Hurry Howard." Lucy shouted through her tears. The love of her life was slowly bleeding out in her arms, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

…

It took them an half an hour to get to the hospital, even with Howard driving like a bat out of hell, and every second that went by, Lucy was so scared that Forrest was going to die in her arms on the way there. But, they made it there, _Forrest _had made it there, whether it be a miracle from God, or some kind of dumb luck, Forrest had made it to the hospital.

Howard had to tear her away from Forrest by the top of her arms when the nurses rolled him away on a gurney, she didn't want to let him out of her sight. Jerking herself away from Howard, she placed her back against the wall of the hallway, and sobbed into her hands, slowly sinking down until she was sitting on her bottom.

Howard felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of the woman he had come to consider his family breaking down. Letting out a watery sigh, Howard sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest.

"Shh…He'll be alrigh', if there's anything I know about Forrest, it's that he ain't gonna leave you without a fight." He murmured to her, trying to calm her down.

"What if he isn't?" She sobbed, burying her face into his chest, and fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Don't you dare say that, don't you give up on him. He would never do that to any of us." Howard said sternly, pulling her back by her shoulders to look into her watery green eyes. "Do ya' hear me?! Don't you ever say that again. Ever." He stated. She nodded her head as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She cried, burying her face in his chest again as he brought her back into his arms.

"Shh…I've got ya'….Shh." Howard soothed her as he gently rocked her back and forth.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Forrest blinked his eyes open to see nothing but white, white ceiling, white walls, white scratchy bed sheets, nothing like the soft pale blue ones that he shared with Lucy at home. _Lucy_. Had those men done anything to her? If either of those men so much as put a hand on her, Forrest was going to kill them.

Shifting slightly, he let out a small groan as a wave of pain washed over him, making him clench his eyes shut.

"Ah, Mr. Bondurant, it's good to see you awake." The doctor greeted as he walked into his room. Forrest opened his mouth to talk, to ask about Lucy, only for the doctor to shake his head at him. "It's best if you don't talk, just until things heal a bit more. You lost quite a bit of blood, it's a good thing that little lady for yours had enough sense to put pressure on the wound." He finished.

Forrest let a low growl leave his lips. If that doctor knew what was good for him, he wouldn't insult Lucy again. Walking over to Forrest, the doctor gently moved back a piece of the thick bandage that was around his neck, and took a look at his stitches.

"Well, so far so good." The doctor sighed, placing the bandage back around his neck, and going to wash his hands. "Now, I do believe there are some people out there, who'd like to see ya." He said, sending Forrest a soft smile as he headed toward the door and walking out.

Forrest felt his heart clench when the door opened and Lucy and his brothers came into the room. As soon as Lucy's eye connected with his, she let out a sob and rushed over to his side, grabbing his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. He sent her a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her hand back.

"I….I was so scared." She cried, bringing his hand up to her lips and pressing a kiss to it.

"Did you get 'em, Forrest? I want you to know that when you do, I'll help you myself." Jack spoke, a ting of excitement in his voice.

"Jack. Why don't you shut up a minute, huh?" Howard scolded. "Lucy, remember, the doc said not to stress him out." Howard added softly. Forrest felt a wave of anger at Howard wash over him, if he'd have been there on time, Lucy wouldn't be crying right now.

"I know, I'm sorry." She sniffed, reaching up with her other hand to wipe away her tears.

"It's alrigh'." Forrest spoke, his voice ruff. Lucy sent him a firm look.

"The doctor said you shouldn't talk. Not yet." She scolded, sending him a small smile, her green eyes still swimming with tears. Forrest sent her a smile and gently tugged on her hand, bringing her to lean over him, he lifted his head up as much as he could and gently caught her lips in a soft kiss. Drawling back from him gently, a big smile broke out on Lucy's face.

"I love you." He breathed softly.

"I love you too." She whispered, fresh tears collecting in her eyes.

Behind them, Howard cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted his weight.

"I….uh…I think I best be goin', Caroline wants to go to the Station so she can wash your clothes." He muttered, fidgeting with his hat, which he held in his hands.

"Alrigh', but you'll come back later right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back later." He assured her.

"Ok, be careful." She replied walking over to him and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "Are you goin' with them Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back later, alright Forrest?" Jack asked his older brother, who let out a grunt in response.

As they walked to the door, Forrest grunted, causing Howard to turn and look at him.

"You should'a been there Howard." He murmured. Howard nodded before turning his back to them and walking out of the door. The room was silent for a minute before Lucy spoke.

"He already feels bad enough as it is; please don't blame him for this." She said softly as she pulled the chair over to his bed and took his hand in hers again. "Why don't you rest, I'll be here when you wake up." She coaxed, leaning down to give him another soft kiss. Forrest gave her hand a squeeze before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think/anything you want to see! :)**

**Now, Schuneko sent me a note that she wanted me to include, so, here it is….**

_**Hello lovely readers, reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers all. Schuneko here, recently my darling friend and author of this beloved story received some distressing hate mail; they would call just a bad review. I call it hate, because there is no construction to the critisim. This was an effort unneeded. As my dear friend Bane would say, 'Admirable, but mistaken'. The mistake is not in the opinion, not in the strength of their belief, but in its use, the pain it inflicts and the reaction it hopes to cause. These are just excerpts from the whole to show why I reply to them as I do.**_

_**"i love forrests character in the book and in the film, and you have ruined him! i dont understand why you are saying you should be able to make him ooc if you want, cause that is out of character for forrest, i agree with the negetive comments... like get over them already! people can have their own opinions and i think you dont like it when they dont like your story. your oc lu is too annoying she isnt deep at all, forrest wouldnt just dive in with her he isnt like that why did you ruin him"**_

_**(This was written under the tittle of Tom Hardy) "Hi I've seen the movie Lawless and I know you may not like what I'm about to write but your charator forrest is nothing like the movie, and you have said in authors notes that it is fanfiction which I agree with but the only reason someone would read it would be for the charactor they saw in the movie, he is a man of few words and wouldnt just start full blown conversation or fall in love within ten seconds. I do not think he would go for a girl who giggles constantly as he doesnt even dance in the company of other people. and I also would like to say that all of you critising people for there opionions no matter how strongly makes you worse for some of the language you have used and how starky you are towards them as the author said it is "Only Fanfiction" the author shouldnt have written the story if she cant take critism! the strory is so simple."**_

_**They then reviewed as Forrest and pretty much reiterated their…um….point? It took me a minute to come up with the fact that…I think… think their point is that we should be distraught for changing Forrest. Our point is…*drumroll* WE DON'T, GET OVER IT! We have let it go, you say we shouldn't write the story, well it was written...not to spite you, which is what you've turned this into. She can take criticism, my first review was telling her it could use more "Insert suggestion here" That is criticism, that is not hate that is not cruel. All you need to say is... Eh Forrest is a little to OOC. Done, is all this really necessary? And because you made me mad, called MY morals into question, have a reply letter….**_

_**Dear 'Tom Hardy'(guest reviewer), **_

_**I had already assumed you had seen your own movie….O_0; or do you make a habit of showing up to premiers and then leaving? I never knew you to be so cruel and over one of your lesser characters even. **_

_**Don't get me wrong, I LOVED Lawless and despite what my husband and brother in law said about men's lack of emotion back then. I found your grunts and general one liner-s adorable. Matt Bondurant, didn't know much about Forrest, so I'm sure it was hard to work with. You as an actor are so so talented to be able to pull off the MOVIES TAKE on the character so well. The fact you jumped on board after a fan letter from Shia and then pulled in Garry just tells me more of the man you are. I watch your interviews and clips daily I'm not ashamed to admit.**_

_**You love your fans, why attack one? For a FICTION making no money no less… Have I been wrong about you?**_

_**Since I know 2013 is busy for you I'm pretty sure you didn't have time to read this story or take notice to how many of your fans…Forrest fans no less love it! Since I don't know; if you dear guest reviewer, are a writer. I don't know if you know how one bad review, passionately written I'm sure, has more of an impact than all the good reviews in the world. No…no bad review isn't even what you have sent, you my dear have sent what we call flames and hun I could pick apart it's redundancy like a well done pot roast. (That was for you Lu ^_~) Just for my own kicks I really want to point out every little thing, from the un-capitalized I's to the utter neglect of proper grammar. If you wish to be insulting and taken seriously it's called spellcheck. I don't desire a novel nor do I wish to stoop to that level. You say we should get over it, hasn't the story continued? I think it is you who can't get over the fact you are being accounted for and found wanting (Total Knights Tale moment) I digress, apologies… This story is not looking to be the next great novel; I don't think any fanFICTION is. **_

_**Sorry Forrest, but if we wanted another replay of the movie…it's called Blu-ray sweet pea. We say you're Forrest because while you might…MIGHT (we might never know) have been changed a little, you are still you. The intro of someone new changes anyone. It is said we are reflections of those around us after all. Being 'out of character' IS what OOC means and yes it is unlike Forrest's normal character, that's the point. That's always been our point. While you may wish for a rerun of the original we wish to see him differently. Why is this so offensive? You do have a right to your opinion, stop, please just stop trying to deny us ours.**_

_**If I wanted to be a complete bi*** I'd go count up the time jumps between when you and Lu got together. So 10 seconds is hardly close to the time between when you met and fell in love. I should think a man worth his salt would want his love to be happy. My husband is a complete laughable a**hole, but with me…he is a sweetheart, a total kitten and loves to make me giggle. It is not simple to want love…it is natural and honey/dear guest reviewer I hope you have and/or find yours. I don't know what else to say, my dad is like this, talk him blue in the face and he'll still stick to his guns. So go on and have your opinion, try to dress it up…Be Tom Hardy, be Forrest…be Matt Bondurant for all I care. Until you have the guts to be you and be responsible for these reviews, WE no longer take notice.**_

_**A character of yours was loved enough to be written about, this should please you Tom. You were not ruined, a fanFICTION cannot touch the man I know you to be. We love you…with all the love a fan can have for someone they may never meet. **_

_**In closing dear guest reviewer please note these reviews will be forgotten. This story will go on, be loved and appreciated for what it is…a work of FICTION an adaption of a FICTIONAL portrayal of real life people. Who lived and died not knowing or caring what was thought of or assumed about them. I am truly sorry you see our defense as making us bad people and its SNARKY not 'starky'. You want me to take you seriously…? You want to call me out; call me a bad person for sticking up for my friend? Again try spellcheck, proper grammar and the right word. Do you not wish us to defend her and her work? Is there no one to defend you?**_

_**After this, you will hear no more from me, you drag down, I wish to lift and that is what I will do… I suggest (not a threat in the least since I have no way of knowing who you are) that you move on as well. Your opinion is noted and deleted; send everything you wish, until you are no longer a guest, it will not show. Furthermore I wish to say. "It is not the violence that sets a man apart. It is the distance he is willing to go"-Forrest Bondurant.**_

_**I was willing to step up to this, are you willing to let it go? I am…I'm done, My name is Amy Aernouts; penname Shuneko and I am proud to stick up for a friend and what she writes, is Lawless really all you believe in? I hope your life is more; I hope it is filled with beauty and joy. Our joy is our stories; please don't tread on it further. **_

_**Schuneko Out!**_


	15. Homecoming and Retribution

**Y'all are amazing! Thank you so, so much for all of the reviews, faves/alerts, and all of the support! It means so much to me! :D**

**Thank you to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko, you girls are amazing! *hugs***

**Enjoy!**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder. Blinking her eyes open, and trying to remember where she was, Lucy lifted her head off of the bed to look at the elderly nurse who was shaking her. She gently shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the fog that sleep had created.

"Visiting hours are over, Miss." The nurse informed her softly, as not to wake Forrest, who appeared to be in a peaceful slumber.

"Oh….Um, would it be alrigh' if I stayed? I won't get in the way, or do anything to slow down his healin'." Lucy asked, seeing the hesitation in the nurse's eyes. "Please? I just…I can't leave him." She pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

"Fine. You can stay as long as you don't disturb him, he needs his rest." The woman murmured, waiting for Lucy's nod before turning and walking out of the room. Lucy let out a sigh and gently pressed a kiss to the back of Forrest's hand before laying her head back down and drifting off to sleep once more.

…

It had been a few days since Forrest had come to the hospital with his throat slit open, something Lucy still couldn't bring herself to think about.

"Well, Mr. Bondurant, it looks like you'll be headin' home today." The doctor informed them after examining Forrest's throat.

"Really?" Lucy asked, an excited smile breaking out on her face.

"Really." The doctor nodded. "His throat has healed very nicely, even if he didn't listen to my instructions about not talking right away." He finished, raising an eye brow at Forrest.

"I wasn't gonna lay 'round all day and not talk to Lu." Forrest grumbled, making Lucy giggle.

"Well, you're not gonna have to worry 'bout that anymore, because I'm goin' to take your lazy bones home." Lucy teased.

"As soon as he's dressed, you can take him on home. I do advise that you leave the bandage off, to let the wound get some air, and clean it gently with soap and water every day." The doctor instructed.

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it that it gets done." She affirmed.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get dressed, and Forrest? I hope I don't see you anytime soon." The doctor teased, opening the door and getting ready to step out. "Oh, one more thing. No, uh, 'strenuous activates' until you come back to the stitches out, got it?" He added.

"Got it." Forrest grunted, matching blushes covering Lucy and Forrest's faces. The doctor let out a chuckle and shut the door behind him.

"Come on big guy; let's get you out of that awful gown." She teased, grabbing the clothes that she had picked up from the Station, and laying them on the end of the bed. The only time she had left while Forrest was in the hospital was to go home, bath, change, eat, and come right back….And she hadn't even liked doing that, but between Howard threatening to carry her home, and Forrest insisting he'd be fine alone, she had given in.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just wanna undress me." Forrest teased, raising his eye brows at her when she blushed.

"Hm, maybe that's part of it." She purred, making him chuckle as she helped him stand up from the bed. Slowly, she untied the awful looking gown and help Forrest out of it. Taking a moment to admire his strong, muscled chest, Lucy placed a soft kiss right over his heart. "I almost lost you." She murmured against his chest, her lips still pressed against his flesh, feeling tears prick her eyes as she finally thought about that night.

"Hey, shh, I'm right here, and I ain't goin' anywhere." Forrest soothed, slipping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Lifting her head away, Lucy looked at him the watery eyes.

"I was so scared." She whispered, a single tear falling down her face.

"It's alrigh', I ain't gonna let anythin' like that happen again, you hear me?" He murmured in her ear. Lucy sniffed and nodded against his chest, reaching a hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I hear ya', now, let's get you dressed so I can get you home, and get some real food in you, not this hospital crap." She teased, trying to lighten the mood. Forrest let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Pot roast?" He asked, trying to hide the excitement in his eyes. Lucy laughed, and nodded her head.

"I'll make you some pot roast." She smiled, picking up his pants off of the bed. "Now, as much I hate to say this, you gotta put your pants on." She teased; a twinkle in her eyes.

After Forrest got dressed, with a little help from Lucy, they walked out of the hospital hand and hand, and got into Forrest's car and made their way back to the Station…..Back to their home.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

As Lucy was driving back home, Forrest rolled down the window and let the cool air rush in. He took a deep breath and sighed, it felt so nice to be out of that stuffy hospital and breathe in fresh air again. Glancing over at Lucy, who was driving; she had refused to let Forrest drive them home, and felt a smile tug at his lips.

She was so beautiful. His Lucy…his strong, sweet, sexy, loving Lucy. There weren't enough words in the world to describe how much he loved her. He could spend forever with her, and it still wouldn't be long enough.

"What?" She inquired with a laugh, raising her eye brows and smiling at him. He sent her a confused look. "You keep lookin' at me." She explained.

"Can't help it. You're fault for bein' so beautiful." He responded, making her blush. "It's true." He said, making her blush deepen.

"Oh hush." She said, turning to look back at the road, her face still red.

…

"Forrest, honey, the pot roast is done." Lucy announced, poking her head out of the front door.

"I'll be righ' there.' He replied, taking another sip of his coffee before pushing himself out of his chair and walking inside. He felt a smile stretch across his face when he caught a whiff of the fresh pot roast that Lucy had placed on the table.

"Are you gonna come eat? Or are you gonna sniff at the air like a dog all day?" She teased, sitting another bowl filled with the wonderful smelling food on the table. Letting out a chuckle, Forrest walked over to her and swatted her playfully on her bottom, making her let out a squeal of laughter as he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Oh god! Get a room you two!" Howard exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand as he walked into the room.

"Shut up Howard." Forrest grumbled, sending his older brother a look before taking a seat at the table.

"Boys." Lucy warned, shaking her head at them. "Where's Jack?" She asked Howard.

"I think he's out back." Howard answered, getting ready to take a bite of his food.

"Don't you dare! We're not eating until Jack is sitting at this table." Lucy scolded, reaching out of swat Howard's hand away from his spoon.

"Aw, come on Lucy! I'm hungry!" He complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you'll still be hungry in a few minutes, now go get your brother so we can eat together like a family." She said, pointing to the back door. Howard let out a sigh and pushed himself out of his chair, sending Lucy a playful glare as he stomped to the back door.

…

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed." Lucy said when Forrest let out a small yawn.

"Sounds good to me." He murmured, letting her tug him out of his chair and towards the stairs. "Don't forget to lock up Howard." He told his brother, who nodded his head and waved him off.

Once they got to their room, Lucy softly shut the door behind them and started getting ready for bed. Sitting the on edge of the bed, Forrest lean down to pull off his boots and let out a grunt when he felt the muscles in his back protest.

"What's wrong baby?" Lucy asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Nothin', my back's a little stiff, probably from lying in that damn hospital bed." He grumbled, leaning down to pull off his other boot.

"Take off your shirt and lay on the bed on your stomach." Lucy commanded.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eye brow at her.

"Because I'm goin' to give you a massage." She explained, as she ran her brush thought her hair. "Now go on." She coaxed, motioning to the bed.

"Alrigh', alrigh'….So pushy." He teased as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh hush you." She scolded, mock glaring at him as she tied her hair back into a pony tail. Forrest let out a chuckle and took his shirt off, draping it on the end of the bed before stretching out on his stomach in the middle of the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and stuffing it under his head and wrapping his arms around it.

Forrest felt the mattress dip as Lucy climbed the bed, and then felt the warm weight of her body as she straddled his hips to sit on his backside. He couldn't let but let out a soft groan as she began kneading the tense muscles in his upper back.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"You're so tense babe." She noted as she increased the pressure of her kneading, making him groan again.

"God, the feel's so good." He moaned as she worked out a knot in his lower back. As Lucy worked the knots and kinks out of his back, she couldn't help but feel turned on by the sounds he was making, every moan and groan he made seemed to set her body on fire. Once she was sure she had kneaded out all of the knots, she lifted herself off of his bottom slightly.

"Turn over." She murmured softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the center of his back. Letting out a low hum, he turned over onto his back, and resting his hands on her hips. Settling herself back down, Lucy let out a soft gasp as she felt his desire press against her. The feel of him pressing against her sent a bolt of desire through her body, and it took all of her will power not to rock against him, in fear of hurting him.

"Forrest." She gasped as he rolled them over, pinning her underneath his body. "We can't, remember what the doctor said." She said, stilling his hand as he tried to unbutton her dress.

"I don't give a damn what the doctor said." He growled, pressing kisses along her neck, making her moan softly. "I'll be fine." He assured her softly, pulling back from her neck to look her in the eye. "It's been too long since we've been together…I need you."

Kissing him gently, Lucy gently pushed him into his back and climbed on top of him to straddle his hips again, before leaning down and catching his lips in a heated kiss. Running her hands down his chest to the button of his pants, she undid the fastening before moving off of him to remove them and throw the fabric onto the floor. Slowly, she unbuttoned her dress and let it drop. Her underwear following soon after, along with Forrest's.

Slowly climbing back onto the bed, Lucy straddled his hips once more, letting out a soft sigh at the feel of his bare flesh against hers.

"Forrest." She moaned as she connected their bodies, making them one. Forrest groaned and placed his hands on her hips, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises, but neither of them cared…They were to catch up the feel of each other to care of much else.

"Lu, god." He groaned, thrusting up into her, making her gasp and dig her nails into his chest.

"Forrest….Oh, Forrest." She moaned, leaning down to catch his lips in a passionate kiss as they slowly moved together. Increasing the speed of her thrust, Lucy felt herself near the edge, and judging by the way Forrest was moaning, so was he. "Forrest. I…Oh, god." She groaned, arching her back as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, brushing his thumb over her nipple.

"Lu, come for me baby." He murmured, reaching down between them to stroke her, making her moan loudly.

"_Forrest!_" She groaned as she fell over to edge, bringing him with her after a few more thrusts. Falling forward onto Forrest's chest, Lucy let out a tired moan, resting her ear over his heart. "I love you." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest, as he drew the quilt up around them to shield their bodies from the cooling night air.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. "Get some rest, Lu." He said softly when she let out a yawn.

"Hm…Goodnight." She sighed, snuggling into his warmth, drifting off into a peaceful sleep for the first time since Forrest was hurt.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

The next morning, Forrest was sitting on the porch drinking some coffee as he waited for Jack to come home. It seemed his little brother had taken his key to the shed and made off with all the moonshine, taking it only god knows where.

"He show up yet?" Howard asked as he walked out of the Station to join him on the porch.

"Nope." He replied, taking another sip of his coffee. Just then, both of the brothers heard the sound of their beat up truck coming down the road, Jack behind the wheel with Cricket sitting next to him.

When Jack spotted Forrest and Howard on the porch, he quickly parked the truck and jumped out.

"You're gonna wanna hold on, Forrest. You're gonna hear me out." Jack cautioned, holding up one of his hands, a money bag in the other. "I sold your whole lot to Floyd Banner in one damn go. I've taken a month of load there. Not only that, I sold it for five dollars on the barrel. That's twice what you get. Right here..." Jack explained, turning the bag over and dumping its contents onto the porch. "...is two thousand dollars, minus my commission."

"Look at you. You think you're so Goddamn smart, huh? Swannin' around like you're Al Capone." Forrest said, sending his brother an unimpressed look. "Is he your new best friend? Well, take a good look, Jack." He continued, motioning to his throat. "Yeah, that's from your new best friend."

"He don't own those two. Especially after Rakes hired the men that did that to you." Jack argued.

"Who told you that?" Forrest asked, raising his eye brows.

"Floyd Banner himself." Jack stated. Forrest let out a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Floyd Banner himself! Well, that must be possible." He mocked. Jack sent him a glare and held up a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Forrest asked, raising an eye brow.

"It's a gift, from Floyd Banner." Jack started, walking onto the porch and hold it out to his brother. "It's an address, Forrest. Where you can find the bastards that cut your throat. I say we go tonight." He finished. When Forrest made no move to take it, Jack walked over and sat it on his shoulder. "Anything else I can do for you, Forrest? Sweep the fuckin' floors maybe?" He snapped, throwing the door open walking inside.

Forrest let out a sigh, reaching up to grab the paper off of his shoulder just as Lucy came walking out of the door.

"What is goin' on with Jack?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing them.

"I don't know Lucy...Isn't there always somethin' wrong with Jack?" Howard teased, quickly shutting his mouth when Lucy threw a glare at him.

"He'll get over it Lu." Forrest assured her, pushing himself out of his chair and placing a kiss on her lips.

"He better, I won't have him stomping through my dining room like some kind of child." She replied.

…

"Lu, I want ya' to close up, Howard and I got some place to be." Forrest told her as he walked into the kitchen, where Lucy was scrubbing a pan in the sink.

"Alrigh'…Where y'all goin'?" She asked, sending him a suspicious look as she dried her hands on a towel.

"No where important." He replied, pulling her into his arms to press a kiss to her lips.

"Your goin' after those men, ain't ya?" She stated, raising her eye brows at him.

"How di-" He started, only to be cut off when she held her hand up at him.

"Howard told me." She informed. "Just be careful, alrigh'?" She sighed, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his body.

"We will." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead before taking a step back and releasing her from his arms. "Don't forget to lock up." He reminded her as they walked into the dining room.

"I won't….Howard, if either one of you come home with so much as a scratch, I will hit you with a frying pan." She threatened playfully.

"We'll be fine Lucy." Howard assured her, pressing a brotherly kiss to her cheek before walking out of the front door to start up the truck.

"I'll wait up for ya." She stated as she followed Forrest to the door.

"We won't be too long." He replied, kissing her one more time before walking out of the door.

…

When Forrest and Howard arrived at the address Jack had given them, Howard turned off the headlights so the men wouldn't know they where coming.

"You ready to do this?" Howard asked, his voice sounding almost giddy. Forrest let out a grunt and nodded his head.

"Let's get this over with." He said quietly as he pushed open the truck door and got out. Silently, Forrest and Howard crept to the front door of the house, stopping once they reached it. Sending his younger brother a nod, Howard kicked in the door.

"Oh my god!" A woman screamed from the bed in the corner when Howard and Forrest rushed inside, her eyes wide. Pushing past them, the woman ran screaming out of the house and down the road.

"Oh shit." One of the men cursed, trying to pull his pants up, only to be grabbed and thrown into a chair by Forrest. Howard had already taken care of the other man, and he was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. "You ain't gonna get away with this you sons a bitches!" The man yelled as Howard tied him to the chair.

"Shut the hell up!" Howard snapped, punching him in the face. Forrest grabbed the bed sheet and tore a strip off of it, and placed it in the man's mouth, tying it around his head so he couldn't speak.

Flipping open the strait razor he had brought with him, Forrest slowly stalked over to the man, an angry gleam in his eyes.

…

Forrest turned his head at the sound of someone lightly knocking on the door. Forrest let out a grunt and signaled for Howard to open it, revealing Jack, whose eyes widened at the sight of all of the blood.

"You know why they say you ain't got no balls, Jack?" Howard asked, handing his youngest brother a blood soaked paper bag. "You send these to Rakes." He commands before shutting the door in his face, the man tied to the chair letting out a muffled scream.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**I hope you all liked it! :D Let me know what you think/anything you want to see! :) **

**Until next time! **


	16. A Unwelcome Encounter

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait, please forgive me? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted! :D**

**Major thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! :D**

**And, again, go read About Today (Written by Schuneko! :D) I'll give you a cookie if you help her get 100 reviews!...Come on, you know you want a cookie ;)**

**Alright, here's the new chapter! **

**Enjoy! :)**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

It was a few weeks later, when Lucy and Forrest went into town, when she had an encounter with Rakes. She had gone to the general store to get some supplies to make a chocolate cake while Forrest was in the doctor's office across the street getting his stitches taken out, seeing as she had a fear of needles and things in the like, she decided he would be fine on his own for a few minutes.

Lucy was looking at the different kinds of candy when she felt someone watching her, looking up, she saw Rakes was standing by the counter looking her up and down, leering at her. She felt a small wave of anger rush over her as she remembered what he did to Jack, how he had beat him to a bloody, bruised mess.

"I remember you from the Bondurant place….Lu was it?" Rakes asked, jarring her out of her thoughts. He had walked over to her and was now standing too close to her for comfort.

"It's Lucy." She replied sharply. The only person on this earth that was allowed to call her Lu was Forrest.

"Ah, yes well, I certainly remember you….I mean, how could I forget such a beautiful face like that." He flirted; sending her what Lucy guessed was his attempt at a charming smile. Lucy felt disgust settle in her gut at the way he was looking at her.

"Yes, I remember you too. You're the man who beat Jack to a bloody mess." Lucy hissed. She felt slightly proud of herself when a flicker of shock came across his face. "Yeah, I know it was you, and if you ever, _ever, _lay a hand on one of _my_ boys again, it's me you'll have to face." She growled.

Rakes' face twisted into a sneer and he stepped close to her, getting in her face. Reaching out, he grabbed her chin in his hand.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, you wouldn't want someone to mess up that pretty little face of yours, would you?" He threatened. Lucy opened her mouth to responded when the bell over the door chimed, signaling that someone had entered the store. Rakes eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand from her chin and took a step back.

"We got a problem here?" Forrest growled, walking over to them and pulling Lucy into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist and glaring at Rakes.

"I was just telling Lu here how lovely she looked today." Rakes replied, sending Forrest a smirk. Forrest let out a growl and clenched one of his hands into a fist, taking a step closer to Rakes.

"Forrest, lets just go, alrigh'?" Lucy murmured, placing her hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. "Forrest." She repeated, her voice pleading. She didn't want to be around Rakes any longer than she already had been.

Forrest nodded, not taking his eyes off Rakes as he lead her to the door, opening it for her, sending Rakes one last glare before following her.

"Did that son of a bitch do anything to you?" Forrest asked once they were outside.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little pissed off." She replied. "Come on, let's go home." She said slipping her hand into his and tugging him towards the car.

…

When they got back to the Station, Lucy let out a laugh when she saw Jack and Cricket posing with Jack's new car. Looking over at Forrest, Lucy shook her head and got out of the car.

"What are you boys doing?" She asked; her voice full of amusement.

"Miss Lucy! Come 'ere! Come get your picture taken!" Jack exclaimed, rushing over to her and tugging her toward his car.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really." She protested, sending Forrest a helpless look. He just chuckled and shook his head. _He's gonna pay for that later, _She thought sending him a playful glare as Jack continued to tug her along.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He insisted, pushing her toward the car. "Now, just sit down on the hood and smile."

"Jack." She protested.

"Oh come on Miss Lucy! Just one? Please?" He pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip and pouting. She let out a huff and shook her head.

"Fine." She agreed, sitting down on the hood of the car and smoothing out her dress. "Just one." She said holding up one finger.

"Alrigh'. Just one." Jack nodded; a big grin on his face. "Alrigh' now, smile real pretty."

"How's this?" She asked, sending him a bright smile.

"Prefect!" He praised. "Ready? One….Two….Three!" He counted down, taking the picture. "One more!"

"No. You said one." Lucy protested, shaking her head.

"Aw, come one! One more!...Forrest! Come get in the picture!" Jack exclaimed, rushing over and tugging his older brother over to the car.

"Jack, stop it." Forrest said, trying to pull his arm away, but Jack was too persistent.

"Come on now, all you have to do is sit down next to her and smile." He insisted, pushing his brother towards Lucy. Forrest let out a grumble and sat down next to Lucy. "Good, now, wrap your arm around her." Jack encouraged.

Forrest glared at his brother and wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her into his side. Lucy let out a giggle and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Prefect! Now smile Forrest." Jack exclaimed. Forrest let out a growl, his facial expression unchanging. "Or don't smile, whatever works for you."

"Forrest, smile." Lucy encouraged, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "If you smile, he'll probably leave us alone, right Jack?"

"Right! Now smile!" Jack commanded, raising the camera to his eye. Forrest let out an annoyed sound, but smiled away as his little brother took the picture. "Great! One more!"

"No!" Lucy and Forrest said at the same time.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Later that day Forrest was sitting out on the porch when Lucy came out to join him.

"I think we might be able to close up early, it's dead in there." She stated, walking over to him.

"Come 'ere." He murmured, motioning her over and holding out his arms. Sending him a smile, Lucy curled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest, letting out a content sigh when his arms snaked around her. "I love you." He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too." She murmured, leaning her head up and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

…

They stayed out on the porch for awhile, coming inside to warm up when the sun started to go down and it started to get cold. There weren't any customers, so Forrest closed the Station up early, and he and Lu went up stairs to their room.

Once Lucy closed the door behind them, Forrest pulled her into his arms, catching her lips in a heated kiss. Lucy let out a hum and wrapped her arms around his neck, parting her lips slightly and deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Forrest trailed kisses cross her jaw, and down her throat, stopping to nip at her pulse point before continuing downward, nipping at her collarbone.

"Forrest." She breathed, tangling her fingers in his hair, tilting her head back to give him better access. He trailed kisses back up her throat and caught her lips in another kiss. Running her hands down his chest, Lucy started unbuttoning his shirt, gently pushing it from his shoulders and onto the floor once she was done.

"I want you." He murmured in her ear, pulling away from her long enough to get her out of her dress and underwear, leaving her completely bare. Impatiently, Lucy unbuckled his belt and threw in to the floor to join his shirt.

"Forrest." She moaned when he gently squeezed one of her breasts, dragging his thumb over her nipple. "Forrest, _please._" She whined, tugging at his pants.

Forrest let out a soft chuckle and lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed and gently laying her down.

"I love you Lu." He whispered catching her lips in a passionate kiss, tangling their tongues together. As they were kissing, Lucy slipped her hand in between them and unbuttoned his pants, trying to tug them down his legs. Pulling away from her, Forrest stood up and rid himself of his pants and underwear, leaving him bare, before stretching himself out on top of her again.

Letting out a soft moan, Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips, brushing against him and making him groan.

"Forrest, make love to me, _please_." She whimpered, arching her back and rolling her hips against him.

"God Lu." He groaned, catching her lips in another kiss as he pushed inside of her, making her dig her nails into his back and moan. Breaking their kiss, Lucy trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck, kissing every inch of his scar before gently sucking on his pulse point. Moaning deep in his chest, Forrest thrust to her, making her moan and arch her back.

"Forrest, oh god." She groaned, moving in time with his thrusts. "I…Oh, I'm so…" She moaned, crying out when he hit a spot deep inside of her body that caused stars to explode in her vision.

"I got ya Lu, I got ya." He grunted in her ear, reaching down between their bodies to stroke her, making her moan and clench around him.

"_Forrest!_" She nearly screamed, her nails digging into his shoulder blades and her back arching as she fell over the edge, bringing him with her after a few more moments.

Catching his weight on his arms so he didn't crush her, Forrest rested his head in the crook of Lucy's neck, panting for air.

"I love you." She muttered, running her fingers through his hair, and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too." He mumbled, kissing the sweat damped skin of her shoulder before slowly pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. Lucy let out a contented hum and snuggled against his side, tangling their legs together and wrapping an arm around him.

Forrest let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I could hold you forever." He whispered in her ear, making her smile against his chest. Leaning up, Lucy kissed him softly before pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to hold me forever." She murmured, kissing him once more before laying her head down on her chest again.

…

When Forrest woke in the morning, he felt a smile tug at his lips at the sight he was greeted with. Lucy was curled up against his side with one of her hands tucked under her head, which was resting on his chest. Reaching his hand up, he gently brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Lucy stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open, a smile covering her face when she saw that Forrest was awake.

"Good morning." She murmured, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She hummed, placing a kiss on his cheek before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed, Forrest following her a few seconds later.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy was wiping down the counter when the door opened and a blond hair girl about Jack's age walked in.

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked, walking over to greet her.

"Oh, yes, um, I'm looking for Jack?" The girl said nervously, twisting her fingers together.

"I think he's around here somewhere, why don't you take a seat and I'll go find him for you?" Lucy suggested, motioning to a table, a smile on her face.

"Alright, thank you, Miss…" The girl trailed off.

"Lucy; and you are?" Lucy asked, holding out her hand.

"Bertha." She replied, slipping her hand in Lucy's and giving it a shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bertha. Take a seat, and I'll go find Jack for you." Lucy smiled, before turning and heading for the backdoor. "Howard! Mind the customers!" She called over her shoulder as she walked outside.

"Hey Miss Lucy! What brings you out here?" Cricket asked; a big smile on his face at the sight of her.

"I'm lookin' for Jack. Wouldn't happen to know where he is would ya?" She asked.

"I'm right here Miss Lucy!" Jack called, stumbling out of the garage. Lucy let out a laugh and shook her head, Jack was so clumsy sometimes.

"There's a girl inside lookin' for ya."

"A girl?" He asked, raising his eye brows.

"Yeah, she said her name is Bertha?" Lucy hinted. Jack's eyes got wide, and a big smile took over his face.

"Bertha's here?!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with excitement. Lucy nodded her head in conformation.

"Yep, she's inside waitin' for ya." She smiled. Jack ran his hands through his hair and sent Cricket an excited look. "Well go on now, don't keep her waitin'!" Lucy coaxed.

"Thanks Miss Lucy!" Jack said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before running off into the Station. Lucy let out a giggle and shook her head, before turning to look at Cricket.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some lunch?" She asked. Cricket smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm starvin'." He said. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arm through his, leading him toward the Station.

"Well, let's get ya something to eat then, shall we?"

…

Later that day, Lucy convinced Forrest to sit on the porch with, and she was curled up in his lap again, this time she had brought a blanket so they didn't have to worry about the cooling evening air.

Letting out a content sigh, Lucy pressed a kiss to his throat, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Forrest whispered, his lips brushing against her ear with each word, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I love you too." She murmured, snuggling into his arms. Forrest let out a hum and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this." He mumbled, tightening his arms around her. Lucy felt herself smile, and tilted her head up to look at him.

"So could I." She breathed, catching his lips in a loving kiss.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Let me know what you think, or, anything you want to see, and I will work it in somewhere! :)**

**Also, and I'm not trying to beg, but I'd love to get more reviews. I know I get a lot of views, and I'd love it if you guys would review! Don't be shy, I won't bite ;) **

**Please review! :)**


	17. The Proposal

**Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for all of the love! :D**

**Special thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! Love you girls! :)**

**Is was probably one of my favorite chapters to write so far (You'll see why ;) ) and I'd like to decade it to Mrs. JohnReese….Without her, I never would have posted this story, and I diffidently wouldn't have gotten this far without her (Or Schuneko, I diffidently can't forget about her! :) )**

**This one's for you girl, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Hey Lucy!" Caroline greeted as she walked into the Station. Lucy smiled and rushed over to hug the blond haired woman.

"I'm so glad you're here! Howard has been drivin' me nuts!" Lucy exclaimed with a laugh, pulling away from her.

"Hey now! I ain't done nothin'!" Howard protested, walking over to them.

"Yes you have, all I've heard _all _mornin' is 'when's Caroline gonna be here?' 'Lucy, I thought you said Caroline was comin' over.' Over and over, all mornin'!" Lucy teased.

Caroline giggled and shook her head, walking over and letting Howard pull her into his arms, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hi." He greeted once he pulled away. Caroline blushed when Lucy let out a squeal.

"You guys are so cute together!" She cooed; a big grin on her face.

"Forrest, tell your woman to hush." Howard complained to Forrest, who had just walked out of his office. Forrest let out a chuckle and shook his head as he went to fill up a mug with coffee.

"Sorry Howard; can't do that." He said, leaning down to peck Lucy on the lips before shuffling back to his office.

"Yeah Howard." Lucy teased, sticking her tongue out at him, making Caroline laugh.

"You guys are so funny." She said through her laughter. Lucy grinned and linked arms with Caroline, pulling her away from Howard and leading her toward the kitchen.

"I'm glad you think so." Lucy laughed.

…

Lucy and Caroline were in the kitchen making pies when Caroline let out a huff and turned to look at Lucy, a searching look on her face.

"When did you know you were in love with Forrest?" She inquired. Lucy felt a grin stretch across her lips, and had to resist the urge not to jump up and down in excitement.

"Well, I don't know if I can pin point the exact moment….But, I just knew, ya know?" Lucy told her. Caroline sent her a helpless look.

"You can't give me anymore of an explanation?" She pleaded. Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to explain!" Lucy exclaimed. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to think of a way to put how she felt for Forrest into words. "When I'm not with Forrest, he's all I think about, and when I think about him, I get butterflies in my stomach." She started, a smile covering her face. "And when I think about the future, I can't imagine it without him in it. I wanna marry him, I wanna have babies with him, and watch them grow up, and watch their babies grow up…..I just…Can't imagine life without Forrest by my side." She finished.

Caroline sniffed and wiped her eyes, a big smile on her face. Lucy sent her a slightly worried look and handed her a tissue.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Caroline nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured Lucy, letting out a light laugh. "I'm in love with Howard." She admitted softly, a light blush covering her face when Lucy let out a squeal and hugged her close.

"That is so amazing Caroline!" Lucy exclaimed, a huge smile stretching across her lips. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks." Caroline said; a big smile on her face. Lucy hugged her one last time before they went back to making the pies.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

While the girls were in the kitchen making pie, Forrest had gone up to his room and was digging through his dresser drawers. Letting out a sigh, Forrest tried to think back to the last time he had saw the object he was looking for…

"Where did I put the damn thing?" He mumbled to himself as he opened another drawer, pushing stuff around until he spotted it. Taking a deep breath, he reached into the drawer and gently pulled out the wooden jewelry box, lifting the lid.

Nestled inside the red velvet sat a diamond ring. It used to be his Mothers; passed down to Forrest to give to the woman he was going to marry. It was simple, a gold band with a single diamond in the middle. When his Mother had told him she was going to pass it down to him to give to whoever he would marry, he had asked her why, why him? Why not Howard? She had jokingly responded that she didn't think Howard would ever find anyone to put up with him, and after they had a good laugh she grew serious.

"_Forrest, my sweet baby boy, one day some special girl is going to come and steal your heart, and when that day comes, I want you to give her this ring…It doesn't matter why I want you to have it, I just do…Alright?" _He remembered her telling him.

Forrest couldn't help but think about how true his Mothers words were. Lucy was so special to him, she completed him, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her, and have babies with her, and grow old with her...He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps outside of the door.

Quickly closing the jewelry box, Forrest stuffed it in the pocket of his sweater right as Lucy pushed the door open and stuck her head in the room.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, a smile stretching across her lips as she came into the room. "I was lookin' for you." She said, walking over to him and slipping into his arms.

"Sorry, I was lookin' for somethin'." He explained, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her scent.

Pulling away from him, Lucy sent him an excited grin and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Guess what?" She asked. Forrest raised an eye brow and let out a chuckle.

"What?" He asked.

"Caroline and Howard are in love!" She exclaimed happily, making Forrest chuckle again.

"That's nice Lu." He replied, placing his hands in her hips, pulling her towards his chest, and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you." He murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too." She hummed, letting out a light giggle when he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Come on, let's go get somethin' to eat, I'm hungry." He said, taking her hand and tugging her out of the door.

…

Later that day, when Howard left to take Caroline home and Jack had went to see Bertha, leaving Forrest and Lucy alone in the Station. They were currently cleaning up the dining room, the radio playing softly in the background. Forrest looked up from the table he was cleaning and felt a smile cover his face when he looked at Lucy, she was so beautiful; some of her hair had fallen out of the braid she had put it and was hanging down around her face.

"You're doing it again." She observed, looking up at him and smiling.

"Doin' what?" He asked confused. Lucy let out a giggle and reached up to brush her hair out of her face.

"Staring." She stated. Forrest let out a soft chuckle and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Can't help it, your so beautiful." He murmured, placing a kiss on her lips. Letting out a moan, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed their bodies together.

While they were kissing, the song on the radio changed, its familiar melody causing Forrest to break their kiss. A bright smile covered Lucy's face as she recognized the song. It was the song they danced to before they made love for the first time. Kissing her lips softly, Forrest started to sway to the music, making Lucy's smile grow even bigger before she laid her head on his chest.

As they moved to the song, it seemed like the ring in his pocket was growing heavier and heavier every second. Taking a deep breath, Forrest tried to scrape together every ounce of courage he had in his body. Feeling him tense up, Lucy lifted her head off of his chest to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused when he pulled away from her. Forrest swallowed thickly and slowly got down on one knee, pulling the jewelry box out of his pocket.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy let out a gasp, covering her mouth with her hands as tears filled her eyes. Forrest looked up at her with a nervous look in his eyes. Licking his lips, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Lu…I love you so, so much." Forrest started, looking up at from his spot on the floor. "I love holdin' you in my arms and falling asleep with you every night, and I love waking up next to you every mornin'….And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have babies with you, and grow old with you." He said, stopping to open the box, revealing a beautiful ring. Lucy let out a sob at the sight of it, a hung smile covering her face. "Will you marry me?" He asked softly.

Lucy nodded her head, not trusting her voice, wiping away some her of tears. Forrest looked up at her, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Yes?" He asked; his voice ruff with emotion. Lucy nodded again.

"Yes! Yes, a million times yes!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Pulling away from her, Forrest hugged her close, kissing her forehead. "Can I have my ring now?" She asked happily.

"Of course." He replied, gently taking her left hand in his and slipping the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. "It was my Mothers." He said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she admired it.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, turning her head to kiss him. Letting out a soft moan, Lucy deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth to tangle with his. Not breaking their kiss, Forrest wrapped his arms around her body and stood up, cradling her to his chest and carrying her up the stairs.

Walking into their room, Forrest kicked the door shut with his foot before walking over to the bed and gently laying her on it. Breaking their kiss, he stood at the end of the bed and started unbuttoning her dress, kissing her skin as it came into view, making her moan.

"Forrest, please." She whimpered, sitting up and pulling him toward her, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Running her hands down his chest, she tugged his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it, pushing it off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Pressing kisses to his chest, she unbuckled his belt and his pants, pushing them down his legs to join his shirt of the floor.

"Lu." He breathed, pressing kisses across her jaw and down her neck as he finished ridding her of her dress, leaving her in her underwear. Letting out a soft moan, Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and held his face to her neck, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

"Oh, Forrest." She breathed, her eyes falling closed in pleasure as he kissed and nipped at her pulse point. Reaching up and unhooking her bra, he threw it across the room, neither of them caring where it landed as he drew one of her nipples into his warm, wet mouth.

Lucy let out a breathless moan, her head falling back, arching her chest into his mouth. Forrest let out a groan, giving her nipple one last nip before switching to the other one, making her moan again.

"Forrest, please…Take me." She murmured, pulling his head away from her breast. He placed a quick kiss to her lips before ridding himself of his underwear. Gently laying her back on the bed, he trailed his fingers up her thighs, hooking them in the waistband of her panties and dragging them down her legs, letting out a soft groan when she was completely bare, his eyes raking over every inch of her body. "Come here." She said softly, holding out her arms to him.

When Forrest settled himself on top of her, she let out a moan at the feeling of his skin against her own. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she lifted her hips and brushed her core against him, tearing moans from both of their throats.

"I love you, so much." Forrest murmured softly in her ear as he eased his way inside of her, making her moan and arch against him.

"I love you too." She whimpered, letting out a gasp when he thrust into her. Digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades, she rolled her hips against him, making him bury his face in her neck and let out a groan.

"Shit." He cursed, thrusting into her, making her arch her back and moan, her inner muscles rippling around him.

"Forrest…I'm so…" She moaned as they moved together. Forrest let out a groan and shifted his hips slightly, making Lucy let out a scream when the new angle caused him to hit a spot deep inside of her, making stars explode in her vision. "_Forrest!_" She sobbed, her body clenching around him as she fell over the edge.

Forrest caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he followed her, spilling himself inside of her warm body. Breaking their kiss, he let out a tried groan and dropped his head onto her shoulder. Reaching up, Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"I love you." She hummed, turning her head to press a kiss to his temple.

"I love you too." He murmured, kiss her shoulder before slowly pulling out of her, tearing a whimper from her throat, and rolling onto his back. Letting out a sigh, Lucy turned onto her side and curled up against him, resting her left hand on his chest, her ring catching the moonlight. Another night in his arms was a great place to be. She loved this man, this strong, quiet, and passionate man. She was going to spend her life with him, be a true part of this family. She couldn't suppress a grin.

"Whatcha smiling 'bout." Forrest laughed as his hand grazed her cheek.

"You…me, havin' babies, bein' married." Lucy murmured a shy blush tingeing her skin. He just smiled at her, trailing the flush for a long time. "Say somethin' Forrest…" She whispered, the weight of his gaze calming and yet troubling. It was like seeing the wheels of her daddy's tractor stuck in muck, still churning. Never moving, always trying, but just stuck, good and stuck.

"Don't need to say anything." Forrest murmured, kissing along her jaw. "I'm gonna marry you, we're going to be a family, I love you Lu." He intoned breaking the silence as she hummed low in her throat, enjoying the treatment.

"I love you too." She murmured, turning her head to catch his lips in a kiss. Before things could get too carried away, Lucy broke their kiss to let out a yawn.

"Get some sleep sweetheart." He said softly, kissing a kiss to her forehead and guiding her head back to his chest.

"Goodnight." She whispered. Lucy pressed a kiss to his chest, right over his heart, before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

When Forrest opened his eyes the next morning, he smiled at the sight he was greeted with. Lucy was curled into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, and she was snoring lightly. Letting out a soft chuckle, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her to stir and blink her eyes open.

"Mornin'." She murmured; her voice thick with sleep. Forrest reached his hand up and cradled her face, bending to press a kiss to her lips.

"Mornin'." He mumbled against her lips, making her giggle and pull away from him, letting out a soft sigh, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you." She said happily, her eyes shining with love. Forrest smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too." He whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him and laid her head back down on his chest.

"I love waking up in your arms." She sighed.

"Good, because you're gonna be doing it for the rest of you life." He replied gruffly, leaning down and catching her lips in a kiss.

…

Later, after they had bathed and got dressed, Forrest and Lucy ventured down stairs to see that Howard and Jack had already opened up the Station and were sitting at the counter talking to Caroline.

"Mornin'!" Jack greeted excitedly.

"Good mornin' Jack." Lucy replied, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, making him blush.

"Lucy….What's that on your hand?" Caroline asked slyly, raising her eye brows and grabbing Lucy's left hand. "You're getting married?!" Caroline squealed, pulling Lucy into a hug.

"What?!" Howard and Jack asked at the same time, their voices filled with shock. Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"We're getting married." She said happily. Howard let out a whoop and pulled Lucy into a hug, then clapped Forrest on the back.

"Good job baby brother!" He bellowed; a big grin on his face.

"That's great Miss Lucy!" Jack exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Releasing her, Jack sent his brother a big smile and held out his arms. "Come 'ere! It's your turn!" He said pulling Forrest into a hug.

Forrest awkwardly cleared his throat and patted Jack on the back, sending Lucy a helpless look over Jack's shoulder. Lucy just giggled and shook her head, holding out her hand so Caroline could see her ring.

In that moment, standing in the dining room of the Station with his family, Forrest didn't think he could get any happier.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**THEIR GETTING MARRIED! I don't know about you guys, but I'm so excited! :D **

**Let me know what you think/Anything you want to see!**

**Also, I posted another Howard/Caroline chapter if you guys want to go read that! :)**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Losing A Friend

**Thanks for all of the love guys! :D It means so much to me! **

**And, as always, thanks to Mrs. JohnReese and Schuneko! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy! :)**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

A few days later, Lucy and Caroline were sitting in the dining room, sitting at a table peeling apple's to make a pie when Jack burst through the door, making it bang against the frame.

"Forrest!" He yelled, franticly running his hands through his hair. Lucy sent Caroline a startled look.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked calmly, getting up from her chair and walking over to him, reaching out to touch his arm, only for him to flinch away from her.

"Where's Forrest?!" He asked her franticly, fisting his hand in his hair.

"What's goin' on Jack?" Forrest asked walking out of his office. Jack sent him a panicked look and wiped a hand over his face.

"Th-they blew up the stills!" He stuttered. Forrest's eye got wide and his face turned red.

"Oh my god." Caroline gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes widening. Lucy took one look at her and knew what she was thinking about. Howard had left with Cricket to check on the stills.

"Jack, where's Howard?!" Lucy asked, her voice filled with worry.

"What?!" Forrest exclaimed; the volume of his voice over powering Lucy's question.

"Rakes…H-he found the stills and blew um' up!" Jack babbled, pacing back and forth.

"How did he find the stills Jack?" Forrest demanded. Jack swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

"H-he must have followed me." He sputtered. "Forrest, I never meant to..." He trailed off. Forrest growled and took a step toward Jack.

"Go on, you never meant to what? Walk around like you own the place. Like how you're public enemy number one now?" Forrest growled.

"Forrest, I was just tryin' to make sure..." Jack started, getting cut off when Forrest suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Forrest!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide. Ignoring Lucy, Forrest got in his brothers face.

"Lettin' you in was a mistake." Forrest said.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled, hanging his head. Forrest made a sound, pressuring Jack to repeat himself. "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry they blew up the stills, I'm sorry they got the car, I'm sorry they took your money..."

"My money?" Forrest scoffed. "This ain't about the Goddamn money. This is about the Goddamn principle."

"Might be he's had enough, Forrest." Howard said as he opened the back door. Caroline let out a releaved sob and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying herself against his chest.

"Yeah, and as for you, you dumb son of a bitch..." Forrest spat, pointing at Howard, an angry gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just heard, they got Cricket." Howard spoke over his younger brother. At his word, Lucy felt a knot form in her gut, and tears prick her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jack demanded. Howard swallowed; his voice shalom.

"They killed him. Cricket's dead, Jack."

Jack stumbled; Lucy reached out a grabbed him, pulling him into her arms. Forrest let out a sigh, turning around and placing his hands on the counter.

"That boy never hurt a fly." He chocked, sobbing into Lucy shoulder. Lucy felt her own tears falls as Jack fell apart in her arms, grieving the loss of his best friend.

…

They all stood around the grave as the preacher spoke, but Lucy was sure none of them were really listening to what he was saying. She was standing in between Jack and Forrest, tears running down her face as she tightly gripped Forrest's hand, her other one rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back as he tried to hold in his tears.

After the preacher was done saying his words, and the first shovel full of dirt was thrown into the grave, Forrest tugged on her hand, pulling her away from Jack, and leading her up the path.

"Forrest." Jimmy Turner started, causing Forrest to stop and turn around. "Uh...we just wanna say how...how sorry we are about Cricket. We all liked that boy, and whatever was done to him goes beyond the point of forgiveness." He finished. Forrest let out a grunt.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot that can't be forgiven." He stated gruffly. Lucy squeezed his hand, a silent offer of support.

"Alright, Forrest. I know what we done wasn't right..." He started.

"You sold us out, Jimmy." Forrest cut him off. Lucy sent Jimmy an sad look as Forrest turned around and led her up the path.

…

Later that night, once Forrest and Lucy had went to bed; Lucy lay on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"I'm worried about Jack." She whispered into the dark room. Forrest let out a sigh and slipped his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"He'll be alrigh', give him some time." He assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She let out a watery sigh and pressed herself against him, getting as close as possible as tears started falling from her eyes.

"How could that Bastard do this? Cricket never hurt anyone." She wept into his shirt, pressing her face into his chest.

"I don't know Lu…I honestly don't know." He sighed sadly, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she had calmed down, and drifted to sleep wrapped in Forrest's warmth.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

In the morning, Forrest is standing by the window when he sees the Sheriff pull up in the parking lot, and Jack walking over to the car. Forrest watch the two exchange words before the Sheriff drove off and Jack rushed back to the garage.

"Shit." Forrest cursed when he saw Jack take off in Cricket's car. Rushing away from the window, Forrest pulled on his vest and sweater before grabbing his shotgun and starting to load it.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked walking into the room, a startled look in her eyes when she saw Forrest loading the gun.

"Well, Jack's gone off." He stated.

"Gone where?" She asked confused.

"Forrest!" Howard bellowed, running up the stairs. "Forrest, Jack done took off with Cricket's car!"

"I know, Howard! Go fetch the car!" Forrest yelled to him, continuing to load his gun.

"He got trouble written all over him!" Howard yelled as he raced down the stairs and out of the front door.

"Forrest, what's going on?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Jack's goin' after Rakes." Forrest explained. Lucy's eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"He's going to get himself killed!" She exclaimed, rushing to grab her shoes and slip them onto her feet.

"What are you doin'?" Forrest asked, raising his eye brows.

"I'm going with you." She stated firmly. Forrest immediately shook his head.

"Like hell you are." He protested.

"I'm not just going to sit here while everyone I love goes out, and gets themselves hurt, or worse!" She snapped, tears filling her eyes. Forrest sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I can't lose you." She whispered against his chest, wrapping her own arms around him.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, taking a step back and releasing him when Howard beeped the horn on the car. "Be careful, alrigh'?"

"I will." He reassured her, grabbing his gun off of the bed, and pressing a hard kiss to her lips before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Lucy let a sob escape her lips when she heard the front door swing shut.

…

"Step on it Danny!" Howard shouted from the back of the truck. Danny grunted, pressing down harder on the gas peddle.

"What you think we're gonna find?" Danny asked; a tinge of worry in his voice. Forrest grunted, checking and rechecking that his guns were loaded.

"I don't know." He answered, looking out of the window, hoping they got there in time. He didn't need to bury anymore members of his family…He'd done enough of that for a life time. Forrest was pulled out of his thoughts when Danny took a deep breath. "Here we go." He said, rolling down his window, his gun in hand.

God how he hoped Jack was alright.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy was trying to distract herself by scrubbing the floor in the dining room, while she tried and failed to keep her mind off of what might be happening….She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot.

Trying to calm her racing heart, she rushed out onto the porch, her stomach in knots when Howard got out of Crickets car.

"Where's Forrest? A-and Jack?" She asked, feeling her heart speed up when she saw the blood covering Howard's clothes and hands. "Howard, where are they?" She asked again, firmer this time. Howard cleared his throat, trying to swallow down the lump that was forming there as he tried to put together the words to tell her what had happened. "Howard." She repeated, her voice sounding weak.

"Lucy….Somethin' happened…." He trailed off, swallowing again. "Their in the hospital…..They've been shot."

Lucy let out a sob at his words, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she slowly sunk to her knees. Howard rushed up the stairs, pulling her into his arms.

"I-I…I want to see them." She demanded through her tears. Howard nodded silently, helping her stand before leading her to the car. He opened the door for her, helping her inside before shutting it and going to get in the drivers side.

…

It seems like they were never going to get to the hospital, even with Howard's driving it took them at lest a half an hour. As soon as Howard pulled up outside of the hospital, Lucy threw her door open and rushed inside, not caring if Howard followed her or not.

"Can I help you Miss?" A nurse asked softly, trying not to upset her when she noticed the tears running down Lucy's face.

"Yes. I need to see Forrest and Jack Bondurant." Lucy stated, her voice shaking. The nurse smiled kindly at her, gently guiding her over to a chair.

"What don't you take a seat, and I'll go find out if either one of them is up for a visitor, alrigh'?" She said softly. Lucy nodded, taking a seat in the chair.

"A-alright." Lucy sniffed, tears pouring down her face as she tried to hold in her sobs.

…

She didn't know how long as she had been sitting there, probably only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Howard had joined her at some point, and was leaning against the wall beside her. When the nurse rounded the corner and started toward them, Lucy shot up from her chair, reaching out for Howard's hand, catching it in a tight grasp.

"You can visit Jack, Forrest is still in surgery." The nurse informed them, her voice kind. Lucy turned and buried her face in Howard's chest, trying not to let the sobs escape at the thought of Forrest lying on a table while the doctor did only god knows what to him. Howard nodded to the nurse, mumbling a quiet 'thank you' as he rubbed soothing circles on Lucy's back.

"Come on Luce; let's go see Jack, alrigh'." He said gently, leading her down the hall to the door the nurse had pointed to. Lucy nodded against his chest, reaching up to wipe away her tears before pulling away from him, taking a deep breath and slowly pushing the door open.

Jack was sitting up in the bed, a sheepish smile on his face when he saw Lucy in the doorway. Lifting his hand, he sent her a small wave.

"Hi Miss Lucy." He greeted. Lucy felt a smile cover her face, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Hi Jack." She said softly. "You just had to go and get yourself into trouble didn't you?" She asked, making Howard chuckle behind her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, fiddling with the corner of the blanket that was covering his lap. Lucy walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm just glad your ok." She murmured, fighting back tears. Jack sent her a small smile, his cheeks turning red as he cleared his throat.

"How's Forrest?" He asked, his voice filled with concern for his older brother. Lucy took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I don't know….The nurse said he was still in surgery…" She answered, her voice wavering slightly. Howard came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, you know Forrest! A few bullet wounds ain't gonna slow him down!" Jack jested, trying to lighten the mood. Lucy nodded her head, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear. Howard was about to speak when there was a knock on the door, and the nurse popped her head into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But Forrest is out of surgery if you'd like to see him." She said kindly. Lucy nodded her head eagerly, reaching up to grip Howard's hand.

"Yes, please." She breathed, feeling a knot form in her gut. The nurse sent her a smile and motioned her them to follow her. "I'll be back later, alright?" She told Jack, kissing his cheek before following the nurse out of the door, pulling Howard along with her.

"He's in that room right there. Please, try not to disturb him too much, he needs his rest." She said, sending the pair one last smile before walking down the hall and disappearing into another room. Lucy, once again, took a deep breath before softly pushing the door open.

A sob escaped her lips as she slowly walked into the room, leaving Howard standing in the door way. Forrest's upper body was covered in bandages, blood seeping through in places, and his face was pale from blood loss…Not nearly as pale as that night that Lucy found him with his throat slit open, but pale enough to cause Lucy to worry even more than she already was.

Sitting down beside him, she took one of his hands and cradled it in both of her, bringing it up to her lips to place a kiss on the back of it.

"I told you to be careful you big oaf." She said through her tears. "You promised me." She wept, lying her head down on the side of the bed. Howard let out a sigh and walked up behind her, rubbing her back again.

"He'll be alrigh' Luce….He ain't gonna leave ya." Howard murmured soothingly.

…

Some time that night, after Lucy had convinced the nurse to let her stay, and she had sent Howard home to take a bath and change, she had fallen asleep, her head resting on the mattress and was awoken by the feeling of Forrest's fingers squeezing her hand. Lifting her head, Lucy blinked her eyes before they settled on Forrest's face, letting out a soft sob, tears filling her eyes, when she saw him looking back at her.

"Hi." He whispered, squeezing her hand.

"Hi." She laughed, squeezing his hand back. Forrest sent her a soft smile, tugging her back for a kiss. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered back, letting out a small grunt of pain when he took a deep breath.

"Are you ok? Do I need to get the doctor?" She asked, moving to go to the door, only to be stopped when Forrest tugged her back over to him.

"I'm fine." He said slightly amused, pulling her down for another kiss. Lucy pulled away from him, a small smile on her face.

"I'm so glad your ok." She murmured.

"How's Jack? Is he alrigh'?" Forrest asked, his voice filled with concern. Lucy nodded her head, giving him a smile.

"Jack's fine. Everyone's fine." She assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Forrest let out a sigh, bringing her left hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, his lips brushing against her ring.

"I love you." He murmured sleepily, feeling his eyes start to droop. Lucy kissed his cheek again before sitting back in her chair.

"I love you too." She replied, running her fingers through his hair. "Get some rest alrigh'?"

"Alrigh'." He mumbled, his eyes already slipping closed as he drifted off to sleep, her hand still tightly clasped in his own.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**And we've reached the end of the movie plot! But never fear, I still have plans for Forrest and Lu, so there will diffidently be more to come! :)**

**Let me know what you think/anything you want to see! **

**Please review! :D**


	19. A Homecoming And A Wedding

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts! :D They make me so happy!**

**And thanks to Mrs. JohnReese, Schuneko, and CaileeChaos for the support and love they have given me! :D**

**And, 10 points to anyone who can find the Star Wars reference and tell me what it is! ;)**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Marry me?" Forrest asked, causing Lucy to look up from the book she was reading.

"You already asked me that, remember?" She asked; a smile of her face as she lifted her left hand to show her ring. Forrest shook his head, letting out a light chuckle as he slowly walked over to her.

He had been in the hospital for almost two weeks, and the doctors were finally letting him walk around…He hated lying in that piece of shit that the hospital considered a bed. Especially, since he couldn't sleep next to Lucy at night, he missed falling asleep with her in his arms.

"I mean now, after I get out of this god forsaken place." He said, causing Lucy to send him a confused look. Forrest could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out why he wanted to get married now. "I don't want to wait any longer to make you mine. What if something happens and I get hurt again? I might not be so lucky next time…I don't want to leave this world regretting the fact that I didn't marry you while I had the chance." He explained.

"Oh Forrest." Lucy murmured softly, getting up from her chair and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. Forrest let out a sigh, wrapping his own arms around her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Forrest could feel her tears wetting his neck, and he rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, trying to calm her. "Yes." She mumbled against his neck, almost too low for him to hear.

"What was that honey?" He asked softly. Lucy removed her face from his neck, leaning her face into his hand when he reached up to wipe her tears away. She smiled, nodded her head.

"Yes." She breathed. Forrest felt a smile stretch across his face as he leaned down and caught Lucy's lips in a loving kiss. Ending their kiss, Lucy sent him a bright smile before laying her head on his chest and letting out a content sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too Lu, so much." He sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair.

…

"Good news Mr. Bondurant; looks like you'll be goin' home today." The doctor said as he put a fresh bandage on one of Forrest's wounds. Forrest let out a relieved sigh. God was he ready to go home.

"Thank the maker." He heard Lucy mumble from her spot at his side, making him chuckle.

"Just take an easy for a few days all right? No strenuous activity whatsoever….And I'm serous this time Forrest." The doctor instructed. Forrest felt a smile tug at his lips when he remembered how well he had listened last time.

"He won't lift a finger; I'll strap him to a chair if I have to." Lucy promised, sticking her tongue out at Forrest when he scowled at her. The doctor chuckled at their antics as he finished up bandaging Forrest's chest.

"You've got yourself a great woman Mr. Bondurant." The doctor told him. Forrest sent Lucy an affectionate smile, making her blush lightly.

"Don't I know it?" He replied, making Lucy's blush deepen. The doctor let out another chuckle as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"His bandages need to be changed every morning and night, do you think you can handle that Miss Thompson?" The doctor asked as he dried his hands.

"Yes sir, I can do that." She agreed. The doctor nodded his head and grabbed a package of bandages and some ointment.

"Apply this to the wounds after you've cleaned them, and then put on the bandages, alrigh'?" He instructed. Lucy nodded her head in agreement, taking the packages from him. "Alright Mr. Bondurant. You're all set, I'll leave ya to change, and after that, you're free to go."

"Thank you doctor." Lucy thanked him, sending him a smile as he walked out of the room.

…

When they arrived at the Station, Jack, Howard, and Caroline all came running out to greet them.

"I'm so glad your home!" Jack exclaimed, opening Forrest's door for him and sending him a big smile. Forrest sent him younger brother a smile as he slowly got out of the car, letting out a small grunt when one of his stitches pulled at his skin.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Caroline suggested, linking her arm with Howard's and leading him inside, the others following.

Once they got inside, Lucy sent Forrest an excited smile and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Do you wanna tell them? Or should I?" She asked; excitement clear in her voice.

"What are y'all whisperin' 'bout?" Howard drawled, leaning back against the bar and fixing them with a searching look.

"Can I tell them?" Lucy asked, lightly bouncing up and down. Forrest let out a chuckle and nodded his head. "We're going to get married…Today."

Howard covered his ears when Caroline let out a happy squeal and rushed over to pull Lucy into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Caroline exclaimed, drawling back to give Lucy an excited smile.

"Will you be my Maid Of Honor?" Lucy asked, letting out a laugh when Caroline squealed again, enthusiastically nodding her head.

"Of course I will!" She exclaimed, pulling Lucy into another hug.

Some time while the girls were squealing, Forrest had wandered over to Howard and leaned against the bar beside him. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was wonderin' if you, uh, wanted to be my Best Man." He asked awkwardly. Swallowing thickly, Howard took a minute to admire the man his little brother had become before answering him.

"Of course." He replied, sending his little brother a soft smile.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Some how, they all managed to pile into Forrest's car, and made their way to the court house. Lucy couldn't help the smile that covered her face as she gently traced the pattern on the dress box she held in her lap. Looking up from the box, she felt her smile widen as she looked at the boys. They were all wearing matching suits that they had stuffed in the backs of their closets for special occasions. Lucy couldn't help but giggle softly as she remembered how Jack and Howard had whined and complained when she told them they had to wear them.

"Here we are!" Jack exclaimed as he brought the car to a stop. Lucy felt a pang of nervousness as she looked at the building. What if Forrest decided he didn't want to marry her right as she was walking down the aisle? _Stop it, your being stupid, _She thought to herself as she climbed out of the car.

"Alrigh', tell him goodbye, because this is the last time your gonna see him until you walk down that aisle." Caroline stated firmly. Lucy giggled, shaking her head at her friend as she walked over to Forrest, pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

"I love you." She murmured. Forrest smiled, giving her another kiss.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." He replied as Caroline grabbed her arm and began pulling her in the direction of the changing room.

…

"Oh Lucy, it's gorgeous!" Caroline marveled when Lucy opened the dress box. Reaching out and trailing her fingers over the fabric, Lucy smiled sadly.

"It was my Mama's…She wore it the day she married my Daddy." Lucy said softly, feeling tears prick her eyes. Caroline noticed her friend's distress and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw, sweetie…It's alright." She comforted, rubbing soothing circles into her back. After a few minutes, Caroline draw back and held Lucy at arms length. "Now stop those tears, we've got a wedding to get you ready for!" She commanded playfully, making Lucy smile. "That a girl. Now, let's get you out of this dress, and into that one."

…

"You look absolutely beautiful! Forrest is going to faint when he sees you!" Caroline exclaimed. Lucy laughed, gently shaking her head.

"Let's hope not, he needs to be awake for this." She teased. Caroline was about to respond when there was a light knock at the door. Both girls sent each other a look, their eye brows raised. "Who could that be?"

"I'll see who it is..." Caroline volunteered. Opening the door a few inches and sticking her head out, Caroline shook her head when she saw Forrest standing there. "What on earth do you think your doing? Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? Now shoo, go on, go find those trouble makers you call brothers. Go on! Get!" Caroline exclaimed before Forrest could even say a word and closing the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked confused.

"No one important." Caroline assured her as she walked over to begin braiding Lucy's hair.

"If you say so." She sighed.

…

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked, barely able to contain her excitement. Lucy nodded a huge smile forming on her face.

"I'm ready."

Caroline squealed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. Drawling back from her, she looked Lucy over, making sure there wasn't anything they needed to fix.

"I'll go get Jack, you wait right here…Gosh, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed before rushing out of the door to get Jack, who was going to walk Lucy down the aisle.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. Caroline was right, she looked beautiful. She turned her head towards the door when it open and Jack walked it.

"Wow….Miss Lucy, you look amazin'." Jack breathed a huge grin on his face. Lucy smiled, walking over and pressing a kiss to his cheek, making him blush. "Well, come on; let's get you married to that brother of mine shall we?" He asked, holding his elbow for her to take.

"We shall." She replied, linking arms with him and letting him lead her out of the room.

As they came to the doors that lead into the main room, the room Lucy knew Forrest was waiting for her in, she felt a wave of excitement wash over her. She couldn't wait to walk into that room, and become his wife. Taking a deep breath, she sent Jack a smile before nodding for him to open the doors.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Forrest looked up when he heard the doors open and felt all of the breath leave his lungs when he saw her….

She was absolutely stunning. Forrest didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful than Lucy. The sight of her only caused him to be even more excited for what was to come. The thought of finally making her his, forever, was almost unbelievable to him. But there she was, as beautiful as ever, being lead down the aisle by his baby brother to marry him. The look on his face must have been ridiculous because he heard Howard chuckle softly.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Lucy give Jack a small kiss on his cheek before reaching for Forrest's hand. Gently taking her hands in his own; Forrest sent her a soft smile.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, causing her to blush lightly. Judge softly cleared his throat, linking his hands behind his back before speaking.

"The union into which you are about to enter is the closest and tenderest into which human beings can come. It is a union founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your paths will be parallel, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with one another." He started, sending them a both a soft smile. "Forrest, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Forrest replied softly. Lucy smiled, tears filling her eyes as she looked into his eyes. "I love you." He mouthed slightly.

"I love you too." She mouthed back.

"Lucy, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" The judge asked. Lucy nodded her head, swallowing against the lump forming in her throat.

"I do." She breathed, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Take hands and repeat after me:" The judge started. Forrest took Lucy's hand in his, holding them tightly. "I, Forrest."

"I, Forrest." Forrest repeated.

"Take you, Lucy." The judge said.

"Take you, Lucy."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." The judge finished.

"To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Forrest repeated, his voice getting ruff as his own eyes filled tears.

"Now, Lucy, repeat after me:" The judge started, clearing his throat. "I, Lucy."

"I, Lucy." Lucy repeated as tears started to fall down her face.

"Take you, Forrest." The judge continued.

"Take you, Forrest."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband." Lucy said, reaching up to wipe away from of her tears.

"To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." The judge finished.

"To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." She repeated; a big smile forming on her face.

"Now, for the rings!" The judge exclaimed. Lucy's eyes widen, her tears drying up slightly as she sent Forrest a panicked look.

"W-we don't…"

"Got um' right here." Howard drawled, reaching inside his coat pocket to pull out a jewelry box. Lucy let out a light laugh as Howard winked at them.

"Perfect! Now, Forrest, please place this ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed." The judge said smiling.

Gently taking Lucy's left hand, he sent her an excited smile as he slowly slipped the ring on her finger before pressing a kiss to her hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." He murmured softly.

"Now, Lucy, please place this ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed." The judge repeated.

Taking Forrest's hand, Lucy slipped the ring onto his finger while saying "With this ring, I thee wed."

"For as much as Forrest and Lucy have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and have given and pledged their vows to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands, by the authority vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The judge said happily. "You may kiss the bride!"

Forrest sent Lucy a big grin before leaning down and catching her lips in a loving kiss, as Howard, Jack, and Caroline let out exclamations of joy.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Come on, it's time to change your bandages." Lucy coaxed, gently guiding Forrest up the stairs. After the wedding, they all came back to the Station and had a celebratory dinner, which Caroline insisted she cook right before she shooed Lucy out of the kitchen. Leading him into their room, she softly closed the door behind them before leading him over to the bed and making him sit down.

"I'm not completely useless ya know." He teased as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Looking up from her task, she sent him a happy smile before pressing a light kiss to her lips. Pulling away from him, she sent him a smirk before responding.

"Oh trust me sweetie, you diffidently have your uses." She said playfully, giving his cheek a pat before turning to get the pack of bandages and the ointment the doctor gave her. Turning back around to face Forrest, she let out a giggle at the shocked look on his face. "Come on now, off with the shirt. We've got to change those bandages, remember?"

Forrest let out a grunt and finished unbuttoning his shirt, draping it across the bottom of the bed once he took it off. Lucy sent him an approving nod before instructing him to lie back on the bed. Kneeling on the bed beside him, she gave him a loving kiss before beginning the task of changing his bandages.

…

After cleaning his wounds, and changing the bandages, Lucy lightly ran her fingers down his chest. She almost couldn't believe that he was her husband, that they were finally married, and were gonna spend the rest of their life together.

"You're awful quiet…..Somethin' wrong Lu?" He asked, reaching a hand up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. She sent him a reassuring smile, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"I love you Mr. Bondurant." She sighed happily. Forrest smile, reaching up to cradle her face in his hands.

"I love you too Mrs. Bondurant." He replied, pulling her down to lay beside him on the bed and rolling onto his side to face her, connecting to their lips in a heated kiss. Lucy let out a moan, reaching her hands up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. Wrapping one of her arms around his back, she tried to tug him on top of her, letting out a whine when he wouldn't budge.

"Forrest, please." She whimpered as he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, stopping to nip at her ear lobe.

"Don't worry Lu, I'm gonna take care of you." He whispered in her ear, making her whimper softly. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips as he started undressing her. Once her dress and underwear were on the floor, Forrest started trailing kisses down her body, making her moan as he drew one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Oh Forrest." She moaned, reaching down to thread her fingers in his hair as she arched her back. Forrest trailed one of his hands down her stomach, and slipping it between her legs to stroke her. Lucy moaned, pushing her hips into his hand. "Forrest. Oh god."

Lucy tugged him away from her breast and caught his lips in a heated kiss, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth to tangle with his. Forrest let out a groan and slid one of his fingers inside of her, making her gasp. Breaking their kiss, Lucy threw her head back, letting out a whimper as she moved her hips against his hand.

"Forrest, please." She whined, her toes curling as she fisted the sheets in her hands, her back arching as he added another finger.

"It's ok Lu, let go baby, I got you." He murmured, dropping a kiss on her shoulder as he increased the speed of his strokes.

"Forrest!" She screamed, her back arching and her body clenching around his fingers as she fell over the edge. Forrest gently removed his fingers from her core, making her whimper as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you." She murmured sleepily.

"I love you too." He replied, giving her another kiss, getting up to take off his pants, before climbing back into the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"Hm…What about you?" She asked as her eyes started too drift closed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer to his body.

"I'll be fine, get some rest sweetheart." He whispered. Lucy pressed a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep in her husband's arms.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**THEIR MARRIED! :D :D :D**

**Let me know what you think/Anything you want to see! :D**

**Please review!**


	20. Surprises

**Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so sorry for the delay! Please, forgive me! I, personally, think this chapter *might* be worth the wait though….So maybe that will make up for it? :)**

**Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! I love you all! :D**

**And thanks to my guru's! I love you girls so, so much! *hugs***

**I'm really nervous about the smut scene in the later part of the chapter, so please, tell me what you think about it...**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy! :D**

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Oh Forrest." Lucy moaned as Forrest trailed kisses down her neck, fisting her hands in his shirt and tugging it out of his pants. "Please." She whimpered as he nipped at her collarbone.

It had been a week since Forrest got out of the hospital, since they got married, and the doctor had cleared him for 'strenuous activity' that morning when he went to get his stitches out. And Lucy was more than eager to make love to her husband.

Slipping her hands under his shirt, she ran them up his chest, gently scratching at his skin with her nails, making him moan. Pulling away from her briefly, he pulled his shirt from his body before lying back on top of her. Connecting their lips in a heated kiss, Forrest started unbuttoning her dress, breaking their kiss to trail kisses down her body, making sure to kiss every inch of flesh that came into view.

"Forrest." She moaned, arching her back and treading her fingers in his hair, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. Rolling her hips up, she moaned at the feeling of his desire pressing against her. "Forrest, _please_." She whimpered, rolling her hips against him again, making him groan.

Ridding her of her dress and underwear, Forrest stood from the bed to get rid of his pants and underwear before stretching back out on top of her. Lucy let out a soft moan at the feeling of his bare skin against her own, the hard planes of his muscles pressed against her soft curves. Wrapping her arms and legs around his body, she brought her hips into contact with his again, ripping moans from both of their throats.

"Please Forrest, I need you." She whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he pressed himself against her.

"God, Lucy." He moaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder as he entered her, his eyes clenching shut as her wet, warm flesh wrapped around him. Lucy moaned, arching her back, her legs tightening around his waist as he thrust inside of her.

"Forrest." Lucy sobbed, thrusting her hips against his, her hands running up and down his back. Forrest let out a moan, latching his lips onto her neck, gently nipping and sucking on her pulse. "_Forrest, _please, _harder!_" She groaned, her fingernails biting into the flesh of his sides as he increased the power of his thrust.

"Lu…Shit." He swore, trailing kisses down to nip at her collarbone. Running one of his hands up her side, he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, circling his thumb around her nipple, making her moan and arch against him, her body clenching around him.

"Forrest….I-I…..Oh god!" She sobbed as she fell over the edge, her toes curling and her nails digging into his skin. Forrest let out a groan, burying his face in her shoulder as he spelt himself inside of her. "I love you, so much." She gasped, reaching one of her hands up to run her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too." He panted against her skin, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. Lucy let out a whimper when he slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her to lie against his side. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he brushed her sweat dampened hair out of her face.

Leaning her face up, Lucy pressed a kiss to his lips before laying her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

…

Lucy woke up to the feeling of Forrest running his fingers through her hair, stretching her arms over her head, she felt a smile cover her face as she looked at him.

"Good mornin'." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair again. She felt her smile widen as she leaned towards him, her lips hovering over his.

"Good mornin'." She breathed, leaning forward to connect their lips when a wave of nausea settle in her stomach. Pulling away from him, she clamped a hand over her mouth as she jumped out of the bed, pulling Forrest's shirt on her cover her naked body.

"Lu? What's wrong?" Forrest asked, his voice filled with concern as he climbed out of the bed, reaching out for her. She shook her head at him before rushing out of the bedroom and down the hall into the bathroom. She heard Forrest's footsteps rushing down the hall behind her as she threw the lid on the toilet open, falling to her knees in front of it as she emptied the contents of her stomach. "Oh honey." He sighed, dropping to his knees and gently holding back her hair.

Lucy let out a weak whimper before she had to empty her stomach again. Forrest rubbed soothing circles on her back, feeling his worry heighten when she threw up again. Once she was sure her stomach was empty, she leaned back against Forrest's chest, letting out a moan.

"You alrigh'?" Forrest asked, gently brushing the hair that he couldn't get a hold of out of her face. She nodded weakly, reaching out a grabbing a towel to wipe her mouth with.

"I need to rinse out my mouth." She said, slowly pushing herself up off of the floor to stand in front of the sink. Forrest stood behind her, making sure she didn't need him for anything.

"You're sure your alrigh'?" He asked, worry still evident in his voice. It wasn't like Lucy to get sick, in the entire time he's known her; he's never seen her get sick.

"I'm fine. Must'a been somethin' I ate." She nodded, leaning down to scoop a handful of water into her mouth, swishing it around before spitting it out. Turning around, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him back to their room.

…

"Hey Lucy!" Caroline greeted as she bounced into the kitchen. Lucy looked up from the chicken she was rolling in flour and sent Caroline a smile.

"Hi." She greeted, washing and drying her hands on a towel before giving the blond woman a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Bondurant." Caroline said, making Lucy's smile widen.

"You don't know how much I loved be called that." Lucy sigh dramatically, making Caroline shake her head and laugh.

"You're a nut ball." She snorted as she pulled her curls back into a pony tail.

"Glad ya think so." Lucy giggled, bumping Caroline with her hip before going back to the chicken. She finished rolling the chicken in flour before placing a piece in a pan of hot oil she had put on the stove. As the smell of fried chicken filled in the air in the kitchen, Lucy felt a wave of nausea, similar to the one she felt that morning, wash over her.

"Lucy? Is somethin' wrong?" Caroline asked when she saw Lucy's face turn pale. Lucy shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand as she rushed over to the sink, where she proceeded to empty her stomach of the breakfast she had eaten earlier that day. "Oh my gosh!" Caroline exclaimed, rushing over to hold Lucy's hair back as she emptied her stomach.

When her stomach was finally empty, she sagged against the counter, resting her head against the edge of the sink as Caroline rubbed her back.

"Are you alrigh'?" Caroline asked concerned. She nodded, standing up strait and rinsing out her mouth. "Are you sick?"

"I think I ate somethin' bad, I got sick this morning too." She explained as she rinsed out the sink. "The smell of that chicken just set it off I guess." She said, waving her hand towards the pan of chicken, causing Caroline to raise an eye brow. She had a feeling Lucy wasn't sick.

"You got sick this mornin' too?" She asked. Lucy nodded her head as she walked over to the stove, flipping the chicken so it didn't burn. "And you said the smell of the chicken made you sick?"

"Yeah…What's with the questions Caroline?"

"Are you sure its not…Somethin' else?" She hinted. Lucy sent her a confused look, her eye brows scrunching together.

"Somethin' else? I…I don't get it…" She stated, shifting her eyes to the ground as she desperately tried to figure out what Caroline meant. _Something else? Something else...Oh god. She can't mean-_She thought. Quickly doing the math in her head, she realized she hadn't been visited by her 'monthly gift' since she and Forrest got engaged. She hadn't thought much of it before; thinking the stress of Forrest and Jack getting hurt was to blame. Looking up, Lucy sent Caroline a wide eyed look, and swallowed thickly. "I-I think I'm pregnant." She stuttered, tears filling her eyes, and a smile stretching across her lips as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Caroline sent her a huge grin before pulling her into a hug, squeezing her tightly and letting out a happy squeal. Drawling away from her, she held her at arms length.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed, pulling her into another hug. Lucy pulled away from Caroline, a huge smile on her face.

"I've got to tell Forrest."

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Forrest?" He heard Lucy asked softly as she pushed the door to his office open. Looking up from his log book, he sent her a smile.

"Ya need somethin' Lu?" He asked, looking back at the book and writing down a few numbers. She bit her lips nervously, wringing her hands together as she look down at her feet.

"I got sick again." She admitted softly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Forrest felt the worry he had felt that morning come back, this time multiplied.

"Are you alrigh'?" He asked, pushing himself out of his chair and striding over to her, placing the back of his hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. "Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

"I'm not sick." She insisted. Taking his hand from her forehead, she brought it down and pressed it against her stomach, her eyes searching his face for any clue that he knew what she was getting ready to say. "We're gonna have a baby." She whispered.

"Uh…What?" He asked, thinking he had heard her wrong. Lucy sent him a big smile, tears filling her eyes as she pressed his hand harder against her stomach.

"We're having a baby." She repeated. Forrest felt his heart swell; this beautiful woman was going to make him a daddy. Pulling her into a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body tightly against him. Ending the kiss, he sent her a huge grin.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked, barely able to content his excitement. Lucy nodded, letting out a laugh as tears started to spill down her cheeks.

"Your gonna be a daddy." She confirmed, leaning her face into his palm as he wiped her tears away. "I love you." She murmured, her eyes slipping closed as he guided her head to rest on his chest, right over his heart.

"I love you too." He mumbled into her hair, his hand slipping down to rest on her stomach again. "And I love our baby."

…

That night when they all sat down to eat dinner; Lucy felt another wave of nausea wash over her at the smell of the food. Forrest could tell she was about to be sick again, so he made up an excuse, not missing the knowing look Caroline sent him, and led her up stairs to the bathroom. After she had emptied her stomach, Forrest wiped her face with a cool wash cloth before they went back down stairs.

"You alrigh' Luce? You look a little pale." Howard asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine Howard. Thank you for asking." She replied, kissing his cheek before sitting down beside Forrest. Taking Forrest's hand, she gave it a firm squeeze before taking a deep breath. "We have somethin' to tell y'all." She said excitedly. Howard raised his eye brows, a confused look covering his face.

"What ya gotta tell us Miss Lucy?" Jack asked. Lucy sent both of the brothers an excited smile, squeezing Forrest's hand again before speaking.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

"Congratulations!" Caroline squealed, jumping out of her chair and giving Lucy and Forrest a hug. "You're going to make great parents!"

"Congratulations." Howard said, giving Lucy a hug and clapping Forrest on the back. Jack gave them both hugs, saying his congratulations, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" He exclaimed happily, making Lucy and Caroline laugh.

…

When they went to bed later that night, Forrest crawled on top of her, pushing her; really his, nightshirt up under her breasts, exposing her stomach. Running his hand over her flat stomach, he tried to imagine their baby, resting safely inside of her. He felt his heart swell with love, for his beautiful wife, and their child. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her stomach, nuzzling it softly. Lucy let out a giggle, reaching down to run her finger through his hair.

"I love you." He mumbled against her skin, pressing his lips below her belly button, right above the waist-band of her panties.

"I love you too." She murmured, moaning softly and arching her back as he pressed kisses along the edge of her panties. Forrest hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder before leaning down to trail kisses up her thigh. "Forrest." She moaned, reaching down to tread her fingers in his hair as his kisses got closer and closer to where she needed him the most.

Lucy let out a scream of pleasure when his lips finally made contact with her core, her hips rolling off of the bed. Reaching up to grip her hips, Forrest groaned deep in his chest as he tasted her, his tongue moving up to circle her clit, making her moan and tug at his hair.

"Forrest." She whimpered; her back arching as he slid one of his fingers inside of her warmth. "Oh god!" She screamed, her hips squirming as Forrest held them down as he took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked.

Forrest groaned, the vibrations making her moan, and slipped another finger inside of her; feeling her walls clench around them. She tightened her grip on his hair, she nail biting into his scalp as she clawed at the sheets with her other hand, loud, throaty moans spilling from her as he increased the speed of his fingers.

"Forrest…Forrest…I'm so _close!_" She panted, her fingernails digging almost painfully into his scalp as she tried to lift her hips. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, combined with his mouth on her clit, she fell over the edge. Hard. "_Forrest!_" She screamed, her back arching off of the bed, and her hips squirming in his hands as she dropped her hand from his hair to twist in the sheets.

Gently removing his fingers from her, he moved to stretching himself out of top of her, his hand absentmindedly stroking her stomach as she recovered.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"I love you." She panted, pulling him down and catching his lips in a heated kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth to tangle with his. Forrest let out a groan; slipping his hands under her shirt and helping her pull it off, throwing it across the room to join her panties.

Lucy reaching down in between them, helping push his sleep pants down, kicking them off of the bed and onto the floor. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rolled her hips against him, brushing her core against his length, making him groan.

"Take me, please, take me." She pleaded, rolling her hips again.

"I love you." He murmured as he pushed inside of her, capturing her lips in a loving kiss as she moaned softly. Breaking their kiss, Lucy trailed kisses across his jaw, stopping to nibble his ear lobe, letting out a gasp when he hit a spot deep inside of her.

"Forrest." She panted, her hands running up and down his back, thrusting her hips against him, making him moan and bury his face in her neck. Digging her nails into his shoulder blades, Lucy moaned as he thrust into her, her head falling back against the pillows as he nibbled at her pulse point. "Forrest." She whimpered, moving her hips with his as he thrust inside of her.

"God, Lu. You feel so good." He moaned in her ear as he moved inside of her. Lucy mewled, arching her back and rolling her hips against him.

"I'm…._Forrest!_" She screamed as she fell over the edge, her nails digging into his shoulder blades and her toes curling. Forrest groaned, burying his face in her shoulder as he felt her body clench around him.

"Lucy." He moaned, spilling himself inside of her warm body, making her whimper and cling to him. Lifting his face of her shoulder, he caught her lips in a loving kiss as one of his hands drifted down to stroke her stomach. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She murmured back, reaching up to run one of her hands through his hair. He kissed her again before gently pulling out of her warmth, tearing a whimper of protest from Lucy's throat, and rolling onto his back. Lucy rolled onto her side and pressed herself against his side, twining their legs together and wrapping one of her arms across his chest. Lucy smiled when Forrest's hand drifted down to rest on her stomach, reaching down she placed her hand on top of his.

"I love you. Both of you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips before guiding her head to rest on his chest, right over his heart.

"And I love the both of you too." She whispered back, pressing a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**That's right! Their havin' a baby! :D What do you guys think their going to have? (A few of you already know. lol But, of course, you can still guess..:-P ) **

**Let me know what you think! And please review! :D**


	21. Month Three: Skinny Dippin'

**Thank you for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! If I could, I would hug you all! :D**

**Major thank you to my guru's! I love you girls so very much, and I don't know what I would do without you!**

**The chocolate smut is dedicated to Mrs. JohnReese…I hope you enjoy it ;) **

**Enjoy! **

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

It had been three months since they found out they were having a baby, and Lucy was beginning to show, her once flat stomach now had a bump which Forrest loved to lavish with attention. Every time he pulled her into his arms, one of his hands always drifted down to rest against her bump, and there were often times when she would wake in the morning, and his head would be lying on her stomach as he whispered to their baby, his fingers gently stroking her stomach.

"Forrest." Lucy whispered, nudging him in the side. It was around four in the morning, and she was starving, lately she had been feeling like she could eat anything in sight. "Forrest, wake up." She repeated, nudging him again. Forrest let out a grunt, rolling over to face her.

"What's wrong baby?" He said; his voice ruff from sleep, cracking one eye open to look at her. Lucy sent him an apologetic look, she hated waking him up, but, she didn't like going down stairs in the dark.

"I'm hungry." She stated sheepishly, a light blush covering her face. Forrest chuckled, rolling closer to her to press a kiss to her lips, his hand drifting to her bare stomach. "Would you mind getting me a piece of that chocolate cake I made?"

"Of course not." He said, giving her another kiss before climbing out of the bed, grabbing his pants off of the floor and slipping them on. "I'll be right back."

Lucy smiled as she stretches her arms above her head, one of her hands coming down to rest on her stomach, gently trailing her fingers over the spot where her baby rests, safe and warm inside her belly.

As she laid there waiting for Forrest, she daydreamed about what their baby would look like. Would it be a boy, or a girl? Would he or she look more like Forrest, or like her? What will his or hers first word be? Would it be Mama, or Dada? Or something else entirely? What were they going to name him or her?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Forrest pushed the door open with his foot. She felt her smile widen when she saw the plate of cake and the glass of milk in his hands. She shook her head, an amused smile on her face when she saw that he had brought two forks with him.

"Did you think I was going to share this with you?" She asked playfully as she took the plate from him.

"I was hopin'." He answered as he took his pants off and climbed back into the bed. Settling in beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She said, kissing his cheek before taking a bite of the cake, letting out a soft moan as the flavor of the chocolate hit her tongue. Forrest raised an eye brow, a flash of lust flickering in his eyes as she moaned again.

"Lucy." He murmured; his voice ruff with arousal. Lucy's eyes flicker to his face as she drags her tongue over her bottom lip to lick the chocolate frosting off. Forrest let out a groan at the sight, leaning down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping inside of her mouth, tasting the chocolate on her tongue as he greedily runs his tongue over every inch of her mouth.

Lucy moaned, reaching up to fist one of her hands in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Forrest let out a moan of his own as he gently took the plate from her, sitting it on the bedside table before guiding her to lie on her back as he climbed on top of her.

As he started trailing kisses down her neck, Lucy was struck with a rather…naughty idea. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gently pushed him until he rolled onto his back.

"I do somethin' wrong baby?" He asked breathlessly, Lucy just smirked as she straddled him, her legs folded on either side of his hips. Reaching over to the bedside table she grabbed the plate of cake Forrest had taken from her, sitting on the bed next to their bodies. "What are ya doin'?" Forrest asked confused as she dipped her fingers into the frosting.

Sending him a mischievous look, Lucy drew her frosting covered fingers down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Licking her lips, she leaned down, running her tongue over to the trail of frosting, making him moan and thrust against her. Lucy moaned at the feeling of his desire pressing against her, her hips rocking against him as she lapped up the frosting around his belly button.

"God Lu." He moaned, his fingers digging into her hips as she rocked against him again. Lucy grinned against his flesh as she finished cleaning the frosting off of his skin. She trailed kisses back up his chest, stopping to nibble on his ear lobe before catching his lips in a kiss, her tongue slipping inside of his mouth to tangle with his.

She let out a squeak of surprise when Forrest suddenly rolled them over, stretching himself out on top of her.

"My turn." He smirked, dipping his own fingers in the frosting before drawling patterns on her belly, making her giggle lightly. Forrest flashed her a smile before leaning down and tracing the patterns he drew with his tongue, making her moan and arch her back.

"Forrest." She gasped, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair as he licked at a line of frosting that led to the bottom of her breast. "Please. I need you." She moaned, her hips arching up into his, making him groan against her flesh.

Forrest kissed up the center of her chest, making his way to her lips. Leaning up, he caught her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Lucy moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips against him. Breaking their kiss, she trailed kisses across his jaw, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Please, make love to me." She panted in his ear as she reached down and tried to push his boxers down his hips, letting out a frustrated noise. Forrest let out a chuckle, gently batting her hands out of the way before quickly ridding himself of his underwear.

"Take me, oh god _please_, take me." She begged breathlessly, arching her back as he ground his hips into her, making her moan. Forrest caught her lips in a loving kiss, swallowing her scream as he thrust into her.

Lucy broke their kiss, letting out a loud groan and arching her back as he thrust into her again. "_Forrest!_" She screamed, her body pulsing around him when he hit a spot deep inside of her. She dig her nails into his shoulder blades as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, making him moan deep in his chest.

"God, _Lucy._" He groaned, burying his face in her shoulder as he thrust into her, her moans and whimpers of pleasure spurring him on. Lucy let out a shaking breath, her back arching as Forrest hit spots inside of her that caused stars to appear in her vision.

"Forrest...I-I...So _close._" She moaned, pulling him down for a kiss. As their tongues tangled together in a heated battle, Forrest slipped one of his hands down to where they were joined, stroking her in time with his thrusts. Lucy broke the kiss, throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan as she fell over the edge. He groaned, burying his face in her shoulder as he felt her body clench around him.

"_Lu_...Shit." He swore as he came, spilling himself inside of her warm body. Lucy whimpered, clinging to him as he made to roll onto his back.

"No, no. Don't move."

"I won't, I won't." He assured her, gently settling himself on top of her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her stomach, not wanting to crush their baby. "I love you." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered, gently guiding his head to rest in the crook of her shoulder, gently stroking his hair. Forrest hummed lightly, pressing a kiss to her neck as one of his hands drifted down to rest on her stomach.

"And I love you." He whispered softly as his fingers gently caressed her belly. Lucy felt a smile tug at her lips as she listened to Forrest talk to their baby. Everyday that they were together she felt herself falling deeper in love with him, and hearing him talk to their baby made her fall even deeper. "Hm…Goodnight baby." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her stomach before kissing her lips.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"We should go out…get out of the house for a little while." Forrest suggested as he wiped down a table. Lucy had tried to get him to let her help, but he had refused, telling her he could do it himself.

"Go where?" She asked, raising an eye brow as she finished rolling a set of sliver wear into a napkin; it was the only job Forrest had allowed her to do after he insisted that she stay off of her feet.

"Where ever you want." He replied as he began wiping down another table, looking up and sending her a loving smile.

"Maybe we could go on a drive? We could go to that pond that Jack likes to swim in." She smiled as she rolled another set of sliver wear.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed, walking over to her and planting a loving kiss on her lips as he pressed his hand to her stomach. "How 'bout you, huh? Think it's a good idea?" He asked her belly, kneeling down in front her to press a kiss to it through the fabric of her dress.

"He says 'Yep! Sounds prefect Daddy!'" She giggled; running her fingers through his hair as he lightly rubbed his nose against her stomach.

"He? It could be a she, ya know." He pointed out looking up at her with a grin on his face.

"I know…I just don't like calling our baby 'it." She grimaced, reaching down to smooth a hand over her bump. "I like Elizabeth for a baby girl." She said softly.

"Elizabeth Bondurant…I like it." Forrest agreed, standing up and pressing a kiss to her lips. "What 'bout a boy? I always like Daniel."

"I like that….How about, Daniel Howard for a boy, and Elizabeth Rose for a girl?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "Rose was my mother's name." She mumbled into his shirt, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her.

"I like those." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He could since that she was upset at the thought of her mother, and he found himself wishing she had never had to go through that kind of pain. "Do we have to name him after Howard?" He joked, trying to cheer her up.

Lucy let out a laugh, tilting her head up to look at him; her sadness suddenly forgotten. "Yes, yes we do!" She nodded; a huge grin on her face. Forrest just smiled in return before leaning down to kiss her lips.

…

After Forrest had finished wiping down the tables, and Lucy finished rolling the sliver wear, they had left Jack, Caroline and Howard to watch over the Station while they went on a drive. Pulling the truck off on the side of the road, Forrest got out before walking around and opening Lucy's door.

Lucy sent him an excited smile as she slipped her hand into his and let him help her out of the truck. Forrest pulled her against his chest, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away and tugging her into the woods by her hand. Lucy laughed, gripping his hand tightly to make sure he didn't leave her behind.

"Ah, there it is." Forrest announced, tugging her into the clearing that contained the pond. Lucy smiled, pulling him over to a shady spot under a big oak tree before motioning for him to sit down.

"Let's just sit here for awhile." She said climbing into his lap and resting her head against his head.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, lying his head on top of hers and pressing a kiss to her hair.

…

"Want to go swimmin'?" Forrest asked. They had been sitting under the tree, wrapped in each others arms and trading kisses, for a few hours.

"I don't have a swim suit." Lucy said reluctantly, causing Forrest to smirk.

"Who said anythin' 'bout swim suits?" He murmured in her ear, his voice low and gruff. Lucy nearly moaned at the sound of it, making him chuckle.

"Alright'." She agreed nervously.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she slowly removed her shoes. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was _Forrest _for god's sakes; it wasn't like Howard was asking her to skinny dip with him. She screwed her face up at the thought, throwing her shoes next to Forrest's before starting on the buttons of her dress. _Stop actin' like a baby, it's not like Forrest ain't seen me naked before...Plus, he's my husband for Pete's sake, _She thought to herself, sighing in frustration when she couldn't get one of the buttons undone.

"Let me do it Lu." Forrest said, gently brushing her hands away. Lucy looked up from their hands and saw that he had managed at rid himself of all of his clothes, save his boxers, already. "Well that was fast." She commented, making him chuckled.

"Honey, you spent five minutes taking off your shoes."

"Oh." She blushed. Forrest chuckled again, pressing a kiss to her lips as he finished unbuttoning her dress. Lucy let out a soft moan when he slipped his hand inside of her dress and cupped her breast, dragging his thumb over her nipple. Forrest broke the kiss before ridding her of her dress and panties, making her blush, his own underwear joining the pile a moment later.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the water. Lucy struggled gently, giggling as he tried to pull her into the water.

"What if it's cold?!" She laughed, trying to get away from him again. Forrest laughed, grabbing her around the waist, careful of her stomach, and swinging her around. "Forrest!" She shrieked, gripping the arm that was around her waist and trying to wiggle free as he carried her closer and closer to the water. "It's cold!" She giggled.

"You haven't even touched the water yet, how do you know, huh?" He asked, lightly tickling her belly as he stepped into the water, the water gently lapping at his legs as he carried her into deeper water.

Lucy took one look at his face and knew what he was planning. He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he got to the middle of the pond.

"Forrest Bondurant, I swear to the Lord above, if you thr-" She started to say, only to be cut off as he threw her into the water. When Lucy resurfaced, she pushed the hair out of her face and sent Forrest a glare. "You're going to pay for that!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really? And what are you plannin' to do sweetheart?" Forrest asked with a smirk, chuckling when she pouted at him. Suddenly, she drew her arm back and splashed him in the face.

"That!" She giggled, splashing him again.

"Oh honey, your gonna get it now!" He growled playfully, splashing her back. Lucy shrieked, splashing him again, jumping out of the way when he tried to grab her. It went on like this for a few minutes before Forrest finally caught her. "Got you." He murmured in her ear, pulling her against his chest.

Lucy moaned softly as he pressed kisses down her neck, stopping to nibble on her collarbone. "Forrest." She breathed, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist and tangling her fingers in his hair. She let out another moan when she felt his length press against her core. Slow she rolled her hips against him, ripping groans from both of their throats. "Forrest, oh…Take me, take me, take me." She chanted, rolling her hips against his again, a rush of need washing over her.

Forrest groaned, tightly gripping the back of her thighs in his hands as he carried them out of the water, lying her down in the shade of the oak tree and pressing her into the grass.

"Forrest, _please_." She moaned, arching her back and rolling her hips against him again. Forrest moaned, dropping his head to rest in the crook of her neck as he pushed inside of her. "_Oh! _Yes, oh god, _yes._" She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he thrust into her.

"Lucy, god baby, you feel so good." He panted against her neck, pressing a kiss there before leaning up to catch her lips in a heated kiss, their tongues tangling together, their hips moving together in a perfect rhythm. With each thrust, Lucy felt herself get closer and closer to the edge, and couldn't contain the loud moans of pleasure that were escaping her lips.

"Forrest…I…Forrest." She whimpered, her inner muscles rippling around him as she neared release. Forrest groaned, dropping his head to rest in the crook of her neck again as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. Lucy cried out, her back arching and her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she suddenly fell over the edge, her body clenching almost painfully around him.

Forrest grunted, gently nipping at her pulse point as he thrust inside of her a few more times, finding his own release as he spilt himself inside of her.

"I love you, I love you so much." She panted, tugging his face from her neck to catch his lips in a heated kiss.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips, one of his hands drifting down to rest on her belly, gently stroking it with his fingers. "And I love you too little one, so much."

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**Let me know what you think/anything you want to see! :) **

**And please review! I love hearing what you guys think! **


	22. Month Six: Kicking And Baby Showers

**I am so, so, so incredibly sorry for the delay! I, unfortunately, live right in the path of a big snow storm, and lost power. :( **

**But! I'm back now! And with an update no less! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved! I want to hug you all! **

**And, of course, thank you to my guru's! I love you girls! :D**

**Ok, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Six months pregnant and Lucy felt huge. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger everyday, which Forrest loved, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Much like right now…

"Forrest." Lucy moaned, arching into him as he drew one of her nipples into his warm mouth. Forrest chuckled as she impatiently tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it off of his body. Lucy let out another moan when he switched to her other breast, giving that nipple the same attention he gave its twin. "Forrest." She groaned, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding him to her breast as he nipped and sucked at her nipple.

She let out a whimper of protest when he pulled away from her breast, making him chuckle lightly as he tailed kisses down her body, stopping to press kisses to her belly. Lucy smiled, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair as he pressed a kiss below her belly button. Lucy let out a startled gasp when she suddenly felt a poking sensation in her belly. Forrest quickly pulled away from her belly, his eyes wide.

"What was that?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"You felt it too?" She asked, reaching down to rub a hand over her stomach only to feel it again, this time she felt something nudge against her palm as well. "The baby's kicking." She said, a huge smile covering her face. Taking Forrest's hand, she pressed it against her stomach right over the spot their baby was kicking. "Feel that?"

Forrest looked down at their hands in amazement, tears filling his eyes as he felt the baby kick again. He looked up at Lucy, seeing tears, much like his own, in her eyes.

"I love you so much." He whispered dropping a kiss to her stomach before placing his lips on her as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him against her, her belly getting in the way slightly. Forrest gripped her hips in his hands and turned onto his back, pulling her on top of his body, each of her legs folded on either side of his waist. "Make love to me." She whispered, breaking their kiss to press a kiss right above his heart.

Forrest groaned as she swirled her tongue around his nipple before tailing a line of kisses back to his neck. She lightly sucked on his pulse point before moving back up and catching his lips in a kiss.

Forrest moan, lifting her hips slightly and slipping inside of her warm body, making Lucy break their kiss and moan.

"Forrest." She murmured, tilting her head back as she began to ride him, making them both moans. Forrest kissed a line down to her breasts, gently pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. "_Oh!_" She moaned, arching her back and pushing her chest against him.

Forrest moaned, thrusting into her and making her gasp and dig her nails into his shoulders. "God Lu, you feel so good baby." He growled, pressing kiss to her neck and biting her pulse point.

Lucy let out a whimper, her nails digging into his skin as she increased her pace. Forrest groaned and gripped her hips in his hands, digging his fingers into them as he helped her moved against him.

"Forrest…I…So…_Close!_" She whimpered, her body pulsing around him as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Let go, sweetheart, let go." He whispered in her ear, reaching between their bodies to stroke her in time with their thrusts. Lucy cried out, her back arching and her nails digging deeper into his shoulders as she released. Forrest let out a groan, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he found his own release.

Lucy collapsed against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she panted for breath, her belly preventing her from getting as close to him as she'd like.

"I love you." She murmured, her lips brushing his against his flesh with each word.

"I love you too." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and running one of his hands though her hair before reaching down to rest it on her belly, his fingers gently stroking her skin, grinning when he felt the baby kick his palm.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

After they had bathed and dressed the next morning, they wandered down stairs. Forrest raised his eye brows when he saw Caroline, Howard, and Jack all huddled around in the end of the bar, talking in hushed voices.

"Mornin'!" Lucy called to them as she slowly walked over to them, one hand resting on her budging stomach. Caroline looked up and sent Lucy a big smile.

"Good morning! You're looking particularly glowing today!" Caroline exclaimed, bouncing over to her and giving her a hug.

"The baby kicked last night." Lucy smiled, rubbing her belly affectingly. Caroline squealed, bending down until she was leave with Lucy's belly and placed her hands on it.

"Did you kick?! That's so adorable! Why don't you kick for Auntie Caroline?" She cooed, rubbing her hands on Lucy's belly, and making her laugh.

"I don't think she'll kick on command." Lucy giggled, patting Caroline on the top of her head.

"She?" Caroline inquired, looking up at her and raising an eye brow. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, sending the blond a smile.

"I don't like to call the baby 'it'….." She explained, shrugging her shoulders again and rubbing her belly.

"I agree, ain't on one callin' my Niece an 'it'!" Howard affirmed, nodding his head. Jack sent him a playful glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Niece? We're gonna have a Nephew!" Jack argued. Howard shook his head, crossing his arms over his own chest.

"No we ain't, there a little girl in there, ain't no doubt 'bout it!"

Jack opened his mouth to respond but he quickly shut it when he heard Lucy let out a small sob. Howard jumped out of his seat, and rushed over to her.

"Luce? What's wrong?! Is it the baby?!" Howard asked, worry evident in his voice. Forrest walked over to them, a small smile on his face, letting out a chuckle. "What are you laughin' 'bout?! Somethin' wrong!"

"Everything is fine Howard, it's just the hormones." Lucy insisted, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"You're lucky she didn't throttle you two. Arguin' like a bunch of animals." Forrest scolded. Jack sent Lucy a sheepish smile, his cheeks turning red.

"Sorry I made ya cry Miss Lucy." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"It's alrigh' sweetie, come here." She smiled, holding out her arms for a hug. Jack smiled, walking over and letting her pull him into a hug. "You too Howard." She said holding out her other arm. Howard gave her a look, shaking his head slightly. "Come on Howard." She insisted, beckoning him over. He let out a reluctant sigh before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her and his little brother.

Forrest chuckled when Caroline joined the hug, some how getting squeezed in between Howard and Lucy's belly. Lucy looked up, sending him a huge grin as she hugged their family. With a sigh, Forrest went to join the hug when Lucy waved him over. He couldn't deny that woman anything.

…

Forrest was in his office filling out his log book when Caroline stuck her head in the doorway.

"Hi Forrest!" She greeted energetically. Forrest looked up from his book and sent her a smile.

"What can I do for ya Caroline?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Well…Do you think you could take Lucy into town for a bit?" She asked swinging her hands back and forth.

"Why?"

"We're...uh, out of flour?" She said innocently. Forrest sent her a look, not believing her answer.

"Alrigh'." He said slowly, deciding to go along with it for the time being, he'd find out what she and his brothers were up too soon enough.

"Great!" She exclaimed happily.

…

"What do you think their up to?" Lucy asked him as they were driving home from the store. He took his eyes off the road for a second to send her a smile.

"I have no idea." He chuckled, shaking his head as he focused on the road in front of him again.

"I hate not knowing stuff." She pouted playfully, her hands gently rubbing her stomach. "Do you know what your Auntie and Uncles are up to? No? You don't? Oh well." She sighed talking to her belly making Forrest chuckle again.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

"Why is it so dark in there?" Lucy asked when the pulled into the parking lot and saw all of the lights in the Station turned off. It was no where near closing time, so there was no need for the nights to be off.

"I got no idea." Forrest said as he opened her door and helped her out of the truck. Slipping her hand into his, they walked onto the porch and Forrest pushed the door open and turning the lights on.

"_Surprise!_" Everyone cheered. Lucy let out a startled laugh, her eyes widening as she looked around the room. Caroline and the boys had decorated the dinning room with pink and blue decorations, and there was a small pile of presents sitting on one of the tables.

"Well? What do ya think?" Caroline asked, walking over to pull Lucy into a hug.

"It's wonderful, thank you so much." She said, feeling her eyes tears up. Caroline pulled away when she heard Lucy sniffle.

"Don't cry sweetie, this is your party." Caroline smiled. Lucy nodded, wiping away her tears before walking into the dining room and hugging Howard and Jack.

"Thank you boys."

"You're welcome Miss Lucy." Jack replied, his cheeks turning pink. Lucy let out a giggle and kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to Howard.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet my brother, David." Caroline said, pulling a tall, broad man over to her by the hand. "David, this is Lucy."

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Bondurant." He greeted, holding out his hand. Lucy smiled, slipping her hand into his and shaking it.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Caroline has told me a lot about you." She replied, taking a moment to look him over. He had blond hair, and blue eyes, similar to his sister, and he seemed like a gentleman.

Lucy talked to David for a little while longer before wondering over to the food table and getting something to eat. She felt a smile spread across her face when Forrest slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her belly.

"Come on you guys! It's time for presents!" Caroline exclaimed, grabbing Forrest's arm and guiding them over to the table that had all of the presents on it. "Here, sit down, sit down." Caroline said, pulling out a chair for Lucy to sit in.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Ok! Time for gifts!"

…

So far, Lucy and Forrest had gotten lots of baby clothes, blankets, some toys, a stuffed teddy bear and a crib from Caroline, David, and Jack.

"Alright, my turn." Howard said, standing up and walking behind the bar. Lucy sent Forrest a confused look, her eye brows raised, he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly.

When Howard walked back over to them, Lucy felt tears prick her eyes when she saw his gift. It was a beautiful wooden rocking horse, small enough for a small child to ride.

"Oh Howard, it's beautiful." She breathed, reaching out to run her hand over the smooth wood when he sat it down in front of her.

"Thanks….I made it." He blushed. Lucy looked up at him in awe.

"You _made _this?" She breathed, running her hand over it again, admiring all of the work Howard had put into making it. "It's so beautiful Howard, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as his ears turned pink.

"Well, that's the last present! Who's ready for cake?!" Caroline asked. "It's chocolate."

"Oh, I want some!" Lucy exclaimed, reaching out a hand to Forrest for him to help her up. "A little help, honey?" She asked wiggling her fingers at him.

"Of course, Lu." He said grasping her hand and helping her to her feet. Leaning down he pressed a loving kiss to her lips before guiding her over to the table where the cake sat.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Later on, Forrest was behind the counter washing the dishes when he overheard David walk over to Howard, who was sitting on one of the stools.

"So, when do you plan makin' an honest woman out of my little sister?" He asked, causing Howard to choke on the bite on cake he had just put in his mouth. "Look, if you don't intend to marry my sister, I think it'd be best if you end things with her right now."

Once Howard had recovered, he took a deep breath before looking David in the eyes. "I have every intention of marrying her."

"Yeah? When?" David asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Howard an intimidating look; well, at lest Forrest thought it was supposed to be intimidating.

"I ain't found the right time to ask yet." Howard replied defensively, sending David a glare.

"Ask what?" Caroline asked bouncing over to them, pressing a kiss to her brothers cheek before kissing Howard on the lips.

"About what you put in that wonderful chocolate cake you made." Forrest said, coming to Howard's rescue. Forrest nodded his head at his older brother when he sent him a thankful look.

…

"Forrest?" Lucy murmured softly, turning her head to look at him in the dark room.

"Yeah?" He asked just as softly.

"I love you." She whispered, rolling over to press herself against his side.

"I love you too." He whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to his body. "Get some sleep." He mumbled in her ear, one of his hands gently rubbing her stomach.

"Goodnight." She said, pressing a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Let me know what you think/anything you want to see! **

**Please review! :D**


	23. AN

**I really didn't want to do this, but, I don't want you guys to think I'm abandoning this story, because I'm diffidently not. **

**I have been trying my best to get the next chapter written for you guys, but, I've been having some computer trouble that I'm trying to get resolved so I can write, and get the next chapter posted! **

**I'm very sorry this wasn't a chapter, but, I hope you guys will stick around, and read the new chapter once I've got it posted! **

**~Dasiygirl95**


	24. Month Nine: Arrival

**Ok guys! Here it is! The new chapter! :D (Finally!)**

**I am so very sorry for the wait, I can't apologize enough, but I am so thankful to all of you for reviewing, following, and faving, and for sticking with me through the delay, I love you all! **

**Special thanks to my guru's for helping me get through my rut! I'm sending you hugs! :)**

**Now, on with the chapter! **

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Nine months pregnant, and Lucy was ready for their little buddle of joy to come into the world, but, it seemed he or she was being stubborn. She was almost a week past her due date, and she was beginning to like a hippo. She had to waddle everywhere, and Forrest refused to let her work and Caroline had taken over for her.

"What do you think your doin'?" Howard asked when he saw Lucy propel herself out of the chair she was sitting in. Lucy made an annoyed sound and sent Howard a glare as she waddled to the kitchen.

"I'm getting a drink of water." She replied, reaching her arm over her head and standing on her tiptoes to grab a glass and fill it with water.

"I could'a got it for ya." He said, shaking his head at her.

"I'm not some helpless little girl; I can get my own glass of water!" She snapped, picking up her glass and walking to the kitchen door.

She almost made it to the door before a stab of pain shot through her stomach and rush of liquid flowed down her legs. Letting out a gasp, she braced her hand against the door frame and looked down at the puddle of fluid on the floor.

"Luce? Luce what's wrong?!" Howard asked, rushing over to her, making sure to avoid the puddle, and supporting her weight as she brought her hand down to rub her stomach.

"I think…The baby's coming." She panted, another stab of pain shooting through her.

"Forrest! Forrest, get the _hell _in here!" Howard yelled as he helped Lucy walk out of the kitchen. Forrest threw open his office door and rushed over to them, worry evident on his face.

"What's goin' on?! What's wrong?! Lu, baby, what's wrong?!" He asked franticly, cradling her face in his hands.

"The baby's coming." She smiled, tears filling her eyes. Forrest let out a nervous laugh, tears filling his own eyes as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going go into town and get the doc, alrigh'? I'll be as fast as I can!" Howard announced, making sure Forrest was supporting Lucy's weight before taking off out of the door and jumping into the truck.

"Let's get you up stairs, alright?" Forrest whispered wrapping one of his arms around her waist and guiding her toward the stairs. Once they got up the stairs and into their room, Forrest helped her change into one of her nightgowns and made sure she was comfortable in the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Just…Hold my hand?" She whimpered as another wave of pain hit her. Forrest sent her a loving look and took her hand into a firm grip, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"I love you." He said, gently kissing her lips.

"I love you too." She panted, squeezing his hand tightly.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

Lucy was in the middle of a particularly painful contraction when Howard finally got back with the doctor. Gently knocking on the door, the doctor poked his head in before entering.

"Hello Mrs. Bondurant, I hear it's time for that baby of yours to be born." He greeted, setting his bag down on the bottom of the bed.

"Yes." She gasped out, squeezing Forrest's hand painfully hard. The doctor sent her a kind smile as he pulled his stethoscope out of his bag and placing it in his ears. Walking over to the side of the bed, the doctor pressed the end of it her belly, moving it around until he found the baby's heartbeat.

"Everything sounds great; how far apart are the contractions?" The doctor asked, putting his stethoscope back in the bag.

"Maybe ten or fifteen minutes." Forrest informed him, his thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Lucy's hand as her contraction passed.

"Good, good. On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?" He asked.

"A seven? Maybe an eight." She answered, her free hand stroking her belly.

"Prefect, alright, I think we're just going to wait until your contractions are about five minutes apart, then we'll see about havin' that baby of yours! Ok?" He smiled, gently patting her hand.

…

"Alright Mrs. Bondurant, it's time to push." The doctor said from his spot between her legs. Lucy took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Ok, get ready, and push!"

Lucy gritted her teeth and barred down, her free hand twisting in sheet underneath of her body as her other hand squeezing Forrest's as tight as she could.

"You're doin' so good baby." Forrest whispered to her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. She let out a whimper and flopped back on the pillow, panting for air.

"Good job, rest for a few seconds and then you can push again, alright?" The doctor murmured gently, sending her a smile.

Lucy tried to slow her breathing as Forrest wiped the sweat away from her forehead with a moist rag. Gathering her strength, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and sent the doctor a nod.

"Ready? Push!" He urged. Lucy barred down and pushed as hard as she could, a loud moan of pain escaping her lips. "Keep pushing! I can see the head!"

"It hurts." She whimpered, her grasp on Forrest's hand tightening.

"I know baby, I know." Forrest whispered in her ear, gently brushing her hair away from her face. "You can do it, it's almost over. Our baby's almost here."

"Just one more big push and you'll have your baby. Ok, ready, and push!" The doctor urged again. Lucy barred down one last time, pushing with all of the strength she had left in her body, a scream of pain escaping her lips.

Forrest choked back tears when the wails of their baby filled the room. Lucy flopped back against the pillows, tears streaming down her face as she sent Forrest a tired smile.

"You did it." He whispered, kissing her gently on the lips and brushing her sweat dampened hair away from her face.

"And you've got a beautiful baby girl." The doctor smiled, laying a tiny, crying, pink infant on Lucy's chest. Lucy let out a soft sob at the sight of their daughter.

"Hi baby girl. Hi Elizabeth." She whispered, gently stroking the top of her head as she slowly calmed down. "She's beautiful." She said, tearing her eyes away from their baby and looking at Forrest.

"She's perfect." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes as he reached over and gently ran his fingers across his daughter's soft brown hair. "She's got your hair." He smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Lucy's lips before leaning down and softly kissing Elizabeth's head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She sniffed, a huge grin covering her face as she looked down at their tiny baby girl, nuzzled safely against her mothers chest.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

After mother and daughter got some what cleaned up, checked over, the bed sheets were changed, and they were fed, the doctor took his leave, telling Forrest to call him if they needed anything.

Forrest chuckled when he opened the bedroom door and saw Caroline, Howard, and Jack all standing in the hall way.

"Lu? Ya got come visitors." He said shaking his head and letting them in. Caroline pushed her way past Howard and Jack, getting into the room first and rushing over to the bed where Lucy was propped up against some pillows.

"Oh Lucy! She's beautiful!" She cooed, at the baby resting against Lucy's chest, making Lucy smile. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Rose Bondurant." Forrest informed them, a proud grin on his face as he looked at his girls.

"Aw, that's so beautiful! It fits her perfectly." Caroline praised, gently running her fingers along Elizabeth's soft cheek.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lucy asked, smiling at the surprised look on Caroline's face.

"I'd love to!" She smiled; holding out her arms as Lucy gently placed the baby into them.

"Make sure to support her head!" Forrest exclaimed nervously, making Lucy and Caroline giggle.

"I've got her, Forrest." Caroline assured, sending him a smile. Howard peered over Caroline's shoulder, and instantly fell in love with the tiny baby in Caroline's arms. "Isn't she beautiful?" She breathed.

"Good job baby brother." Howard said, throwing Forrest a smile.

"She's so tiny." Jack commented, looking over Caroline's other shoulder. "She's real cute Miss Lucy!"

"Thank you Jack, I think so too." Lucy smiled, accepting the kiss Forrest pressed to her lips.

"Can I?" Howard asked, looking to Lucy for approval, a small smile stretching across his face when she nodded. Caroline gently handed Elizabeth to Howard, showing him how to hold her properly. Howard had to force back tears when Elizabeth cracked her little eyes open and smiled at him. Right then and there, he knew that he was going to be the best Uncle that little girl ever knew, well, besides Jack of course.

"Aw, she likes her Uncle Howard." Lucy grinned, having spotted Elizabeth's smile from her spot on the bed.

"I wanna hold her." Jack said, walking over and standing next to Howard, holding out his arms.

"Wait your turn." Howard scolded, giving his youngest brother a glare, instantly feeling protective over the little girl in his arms.

Jack gave Howard his own, less intimidating, glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to hold her!" He whined.

"Well, ya ain't goin' too! I'm holdin' her." Howard snapped.

"Boys." Lucy warned, sending them both a disapproving look. Elizabeth took this as her cue, and started crying, and Howard immediately felt awful. He had no idea how to calm her down, and it must have shown on his face because Forrest stood up from where he had been sitting next to Lucy and walked over to him.

"Howard, give her here." Forrest offered, taking Elizabeth from Howard and gently swaying back and forth. "Shh, it's alright, daddy's got you, shh." He shushed her, letting her wrap her tiny fingers around one of his.

Lucy sent Forrest an affectionate smile as she watched him rock their daughter to sleep, her little eye lids fluttering closed as she fell into a peaceful sleep in her fathers arms. Forrest lifted his eyes from his daughter and caught Lucy smiling at them.

"I love you." He mouthed silently, a smile of his own covering his face.

"I love you too." She mouthed back, feeling her heart swell with emotion.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

It was about three in the morning when Elizabeth woke them up with her cries. Forrest felt Lucy move to get up from the bed, and reached out, grabbing her hand, and insisting that she let him get the baby.

"Are you sure?" She asked, the volume of Elizabeth's cries increasing. Forrest's only reply was a kiss on the cheek before he threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed. Walking over to the crib they had placed the corner of the room, Forrest gently scooped Elizabeth into his arms, hushing her softly as he carried her over to the bed. "She's got your eyes." Lucy commented fondly when Elizabeth cracked her eyes open.

"She got your ears." He smiled, shifting Elizabeth to rest against his chest and lying back against his pillow, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Elizabeth's back.

"You're a great daddy." Lucy grinned, scooting over and pressing herself against his side, leaning up to pressing a kiss to his lips before lying her head down on his chest, right over his heart.

"And you're an amazing mommy." He whispered, kissing her forehead and pulling her closer with his free arm. "I love you." He sighed into her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered tiredly, her eyes drooping closed as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Forrest smiled softly when he noticed that both Lucy and Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep. Pressing another kiss to Lucy's forehead, and one to the top of Elizabeth's, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with both of his girls in his arms.

…

Forrest was woken up in the morning when Lucy gently lifted Elizabeth off of his chest and into her arms.

"What're you doin'?" He asked gruffly, his mind still hazy from sleep. Lucy sent him a smile as she brushed her hair over her shoulder and pulled down the sleeve of her nightgown and exposing her breast.

"It's time for her to eat." She explained, gently guiding Elizabeth to her breast like the doctor showed her. Forrest felt a rush of love and pride fill his body as he watched Lucy feed their baby girl; love for Lucy and their beautiful daughter, and pride for the fact that the tiny person he help to create was finally, after nine long months of waiting, here with them.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FB

**I'd like to take a moment to welcome Elizabeth Rose Bondurant to the world! I just love her! :D**

**Let me know what you guys think/anything you want to see! And again, thank you for sticking with me :)**

**Please review! **

**And please note, I am not a doctor, and I have no idea what it's like to give birth. So all of the medical stuff is just whatever I've seen off of one of those baby shows (Which, I've never watched a whole episode of, as soon as the people say their going to the hospital, I change the channel. lol!) **


	25. Nicknames And Visitors

**Ok guys, here we go! The next chapter! :D **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed! Y'all rock! **

**And, of course, big thank you to my guru's! I love you girls! :) **

**Enjoy! **

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFB

Lucy felt a smile stretching across her face when she opened her eyes one morning and saw Forrest holding Elizabeth, talking to her softly as he gently rocked her. Forrest's eyes flicked up from Elizabeth's face, his smile widening when he saw that Lucy was awake.

"Mornin'." He whispered, walking over to her and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Mornin', how long as she been up?" Lucy murmured, gently stroking Elizabeth's tiny hand, which was wrapped around one of Forrest's fingers.

"Not too long." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips again, making Lucy hum in appreciation. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured; a smile on her face as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's little cheek. "And Mommy loves you Elizabeth."

"I think she needs a nickname..." Forrest mused, making Lucy laugh.

"A nickname? She's barely a week old!" She laughed, shaking her head at him.

"How 'bout Lizzie…You like that baby? Daddy's little Lizzie." He cooed to Elizabeth, gently bouncing the baby up and down, making Lucy's heart melt. "What do ya think?" He asked, looking up at Lucy.

"I like it, it suites her." She smiled, kissing the babies head again before leaning up to kiss his lips. Elizabeth cooed, her little legs kicking, making Lucy pull away from Forrest with a giggle. "I think she likes it."

…

"Luce? Can I come in?" Howard called after knocking on the door to their room. She had just got done feeding Elizabeth and was getting ready to change her diaper.

"Of course you can!" She said, smiling when Howard poked his head in the door, a big grin on his face. Since the day Elizabeth was born, Howard couldn't stand being away from his prefect little Niece very long, which Lucy thought was absolutely adorable. "Say hi to Uncle Howard!" She cooed, handing the baby to Howard.

"Hi Elizabeth, did you miss me?" He asked, bouncing her gently, making her kick her legs and cooed in happiness. "Yes of course I did! Uncle Howard's the best!"

"I don't think Uncle Jack would agree with that." Lucy laughed, shaking her head at him as she stood up from the bed. "Think you could carry her downstairs for me?" She asked.

"Of course." Howard beamed, bouncing Elizabeth gently as he walked out of the door Lucy held open for him. When they got downstairs, Lucy headed for the kitchen, and Jack immediately jump up from the stool he was sitting on a rushed over to Howard, grinning at the baby his brother held in his arms.

"Hi Elizabeth! Do you want to come see Uncle Jack?" He cooed, moving to take her from Howard.

"No, she doesn't." Howard replied, dodging Jack's attempt at taking Elizabeth from him.

"Howard, I want to hold her, stop hogging her!" Jack exclaimed, attempting to take her from him again, which Howard dodged once again. From all of the movement and the volume of Jack's voice, Elizabeth started to cry, her tiny bottom lip quivering.

"Shh, it's alrigh'.' Howard hush, gently bouncing her up and down, but her cries continued. Howard jumped slightly when Forrest appeared in front of him.

"Give her here." He said, gently taking Elizabeth from Howard's arms and rocking her. "Shh, Daddy's got ya, shh." He whispered soothingly, letting Elizabeth wrap one of her tiny hands around his finger. Slowly, Elizabeth started to calm down, her cries becoming whimpers. "That's my girl." He smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

"I didn't mean to make her cry." Howard mumbled, sending Forrest an apologetic look.

"It's alrigh', she's ain't gonna be happy all the time." Forrest assured, giving his older brother a small smile which Howard returned.

"Any of you boys hungry?" Caroline asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen door.

"I'm starvin'!" Jack exclaimed, bouncing over to retake his seat at the counter. Caroline playfully rolled her eyes at him before going back into the kitchen.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFB

"Forrest?" Lucy whispered as she pushed open their bedroom door. Forrest turned to look at her when she walked into the room, a smile on his lips as he turned back to look at Elizabeth sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"She's so beautiful." He murmured, reaching down to gently run a finger over her cheek. "Just like her mama." He said, looking up from Elizabeth to send Lucy a grin.

"I don't know if I'd go that far." She giggled, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Lucy let out a content sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together, Forrest's arms wrapping around her waist. "I love you." She murmured, breaking their kiss and laying her head on his shoulder, her face pressed against his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered, pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lucy sighed again, pressing her lips to the flesh under her lips, making him hum quietly. "You ready for bed?" He asked, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair, feeling her nod her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to change first." She said pulling away from him, pressing a kiss to her lips before walking over to the dresser and pulling out one of his nightshirts to sleep in.

…

After they both changed, they crawled under the covers, pressing their bodies as close together as they could. Lucy tucked her head under Forrest's chin and wrapped her arms around him, one of her legs through across his waist. Forrest had one of his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers snaking under the fabric of his shirt to gently stroke her skin, and he had the fingers of his other hand tangled in her hair.

"I love you." Lucy sighed, pressing a kiss to his chest, her eyes drooping slightly as her body relaxed into the mattress and Forrest's body.

"I love you too." He murmured tiredly, kissing her forehead. Lucy let out a sigh, pressing herself closer to him as she drifted off to sleep, Forrest following her moments later.

…

"David? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked when her older brother walked into the Station around lunch time the next day. David sent his little sister a lovely smile and kissed her on the cheek before ruffling her blond curls.

"Do I need a reason to come visit my sister?" He asked playfully, making Caroline roll her eyes as she fixed her hair. "I wanted to meet the newest member of the Bondurant family." He explained.

"Well, their all out back, come on." She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the backdoor, where Lucy was sitting on a blanket under one of the oak trees, reading a book while Elizabeth napped.

Lucy looked up from her book when she heard the backdoor open, a smile forming on her face when she saw who Caroline was pulling behind her. Marking her page, Lucy sat the book down and stood up.

"Hello David, it's so nice to see you." She greeted, walking over and pulling him into a hug, which he awkwardly returned.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Bondurant." He smiled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck when she released him. "Is that the little one?" He asked, pointing to the little bundle resting on the blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lucy smiled, reaching down to scoop Elizabeth up into her arms.

"Oh no, that's ok." David protested weakly.

"Its fine, here, she won't break." She giggled, gently handing Elizabeth over to him. David swallowed nervously as he let Lucy position his arms properly, making sure to support the baby's little head with his arm. "There we go." She nodded once Elizabeth was settled in his arms.

David looked down at the little girl in his arms, and felt a sense of awe and sadness fill his body. Awe at the fact that the tiny person in his arms was real, and not one of the dolls that his sister used to play with; which was hard to imagine give the fact that the last baby David had ever been around was Caroline, and he was too young to remember any of it…And sadness because he knew he'd never get to have this; a baby. His wife; his dear, sweet Evelyn, had been taken from him before they could even try to start a family.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Evelyn had been on her way to visit her family in Chicago when it happened. The Train she was traveling on wrecked when the Locomotive derailed; causing the rest of the cars to flip. Evelyn, alone with many others, was killed instantly. David had never felt so devastated in his whole life, not even when his and Caroline's parent's died in a fire when he was ten, leaving them with no one and forcing them to move to live with their Aunt and Uncle in Richmond. No, David knew the pain of losing his wife was the worst pain he would ever feel.

"David?" Caroline asked, concern lacing her voice, gently shaking his shoulder and jarring him out of his thoughts. Looking up from Elizabeth's sleeping face; he sent his sister a weak smile.

"She's beautiful Mrs. Bondurant." He said, clearing his throat and trying to force his feelings back down, trying to ignore the concerned look Caroline was giving him.

"Thank you David, and please, call me Lucy." Lucy smiled, reaching out a gently squeezing his shoulder. "Would you mind holding her while I go check on them?" She asked, jerking her head towards the shed that Forrest, Howard, and Jack were currently fixing.

"Are you su-" He started to ask, but Lucy had already walked out of hearing rang, leaving him with a sleeping Elizabeth and his sister. David felt his heart jump into his throat when Elizabeth blinked her tiny eyes open and looked at him. "What do I do?" He asked Caroline, his voice filled with nervousness.

"Just hold her." Caroline laughed, shrugging her shoulders. David sent his sister a look before his gaze drifted back to the baby in his arms. He felt a heart melt when she sent him a smile, just a small lift of the corners of her mouth, and he turned into a pile of jelly. "Isn't she precious?" Caroline breathed, trailing her fingers across Elizabeth's dark hair.

"She is." David answered, smiling down at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled once more, before her bottom lip started to quiver and she let out a tiny wail. "No, don't cry. Your ok." He hushed, gently bouncing her, which only seemed to make her cries increase in volume.

"I'll take her." Forrest said from behind him, making him jump. Turning around, David handed the baby off to Forrest. "Shh, Daddy's got ya." Forrest soothed, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as her cries turned to tiny whimpers before stopping all together.

"Aw, did she start crying?" Lucy asked, walking over to them and kissing Elizabeth's forehead. "She's probably hungry, aren't you sweetie? Come to Mommy, we'll go get you something to eat." She cooed, gently lifting the baby out of Forrest's arms and kissing him on the lips before walking into the Station.

"Why don't we all go inside and get some nice cold lemonade, huh?" Caroline asked brightly, reaching out and grabbing her older brothers hand, tugging him towards the backdoor. "Come on boys! That means you too Howard!"

"I'm comin', and I'm comin'." Howard chuckled, following everyone inside.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFB

Lucy gently kissed Elizabeth on the forehead before lying her down in her crib and sneaking out of their bedroom. Softly shutting the door behind her, she made her way down the stairs, smiling when she saw everyone gathered in the dining room.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked from his spot at one of the tables with Howard.

"She's sleeping." She answered, dropping a kiss on his and Howard cheeks as she made her way over to Forrest. "David? Do you having any plans for dinner?"

"Uh, no ma'am. I'll probably just throw somethin' together when I get home…" David trailed off, nervously taking a sip of the lemonade he held in his hand.

"Oh, nonsense! You're staying for dinner." Lucy insisted, shaking her head and holding up her hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "No objections."

"Alright." He agreed.

"Great! How do you feel about pot roast?" She asked, giggling at Howard, Jack, and Forrest exclamations of joy.

…

"Here ya go, eat up." Lucy smiled, placing a big bowl of pot roast on the table before taking her seat next to Forrest, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you." She murmured in his ear.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her one more time before loading up his plate with food. Lucy felt her smile widen as she looked around the table, a soft laugh escaping her lips when she saw Jack shoving a chunk of roast in his mouth.

"Jack, honey, slow down." Caroline scolded, making him blush.

"Sorry." He mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"And don't talk with your mouthful." Lucy added, sending him a look, causing his blush to deepen.

"Sorry." He repeated after he swallowed.

"Good boy." Caroline praised, bursting into laughter a second later, and soon everyone was joining in. David looked around the table of smiling faces, and for the first time since he lost his wife, he felt happy.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB FBFBFBFB

**Let me know what you think/Anything you want to see! :) **

**I hate to do this to you guys, but, I'm going to warn you now and let you know, that I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. I don't know what I want to happen in the chapter yet, so I'm trying to come up with something. And I'd really love it if you guys could give me some suggestions! That would be awesome! :) **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! :D**


End file.
